Saphira
by AndromedaEBlack
Summary: Saphira felt her stomach tie in knots she continued reading but she knew what had happened before she read the list of prisoners that escaped she felt like she would faint when she read her parents and uncle's names. COMPLETE
1. Saphira Lestrange

Saphira

By: AndromedaEBlack

Declaimer: I don't own Harry potter

_Part 1_

_Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange never wanted to have children to interfere with their work as death eaters, but they knew they had to for the sake of pure bloods to stay alive. On November 22 1975 their daughter was born, they named her Saphira Elladora Lestrange. Saphira grew into a beautiful child with long wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her parents would often brag about their daughters' beauty to others. Rodolphus spoiled his little princess with toys and affection. Bellatrix on the other hand was more concerned with Saphira magical ability; luckily for Saphira she demonstrated when she was 2 by moving a toy with her mind. Bellatrix let Saphira practice magic with her wand and was delighted that Saphira had no problem doing so._

_When Saphira was six at least since the downfall of Lord Voldemort 2 months ago, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange with Rodolphus's younger brother Rabastan spent most days looking for their master, leaving Saphira home with her Aunt Narcissa. Saphira never complained she loved spending time with Aunt Cissy and her baby cousin but she didn't understand why him parents would go away sometimes for over a week._

_On the night of December 18 1981 when the Lestrange family was all home, they had sent Saphira to bed but she couldn't sleep because of the storm outside, her mother had told her now that she was six she shouldn't be scared of storms anymore so Saphira tried to put her fear of the storm aside and sleep. When the storm grew louder and harder, Saphira got up from her bed about half an hour after she was put to bed and put on her robe and slippers. Then she went to her book shelve and grabbed her favorite book along with her stuffed cat and quietly went downstairs. She passed though the hallway and went passed her fathers study and heard her father auguring with her uncle Rabastan. She waited for a few minutes to see if her father would come out and be able to read to her. When he didn't Saphira continued to the living room where her mother Bellatrix was sitting on the sofa,_

_Bellatrix turned her head when she heard her daughter entered the room._

_"Saphira darling, what are you doing up," Bellatrix asked. Saphira come closer to where her mother sat._

_"I couldn't sleep Mummy, can you read to me?" Saphira asked handed the book to Bellatrix._

_"Alright, then off to bed," Bellatrix said and helped Saphira sit on the couch next to her. Half way though the book the candles blew out and a light came though the door_

_"Mummy," Saphira said scared of the dark._

_"Rodolphus!" Bellatrix yelled standing up _

_"Mummy," Saphira said again_

_"Shh Saphira," Bellatrix said in angry tone. Saphira was scared by her mother's sudden anger. Rodolphus and Rabastan entered the room with two Aurors behind them._

_Just as the door opened and 4 men came in then Bellatrix grabbed Saphira and got her off the sofa and put her in front of her knowing full well the Aurors wouldn't harm a child. _

_"Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Rabastan Lestrange you are under arrest for the use of the Cruciatus curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom," One Auror said holding his wand at them like the another Aurors were "Your daughter will be taken into the ministry's care," _

_Bellatrix stroking her daughters check an actually scraping Saphira's check with her long fingernails but not enough to draw blood._

_"What is she to you, she's just a child," Bellatrix said. The Aurors lowered their wands slightly to not alarm Saphira any more then she already was. Bellatrix smiled when they did this, then Rabastan and Rodolphus shot spells at the Aurors and Bellatrix pulled Saphira closer to the fire place with Rodolphus and Rabastan; when an Auror came closer to them. _

_"Avada Kedavra," Rabastan shouted and Saphira saw green light then the Auror fall not moving. Saphira very alarmed by everything that was happening stared at the man she knew was dead. Saphira felt her mother's grip loosen as Bellatrix used a spell on an Auror when she started to tighten the grip again to move closer to the fire place, Saphira dropped her stuffed cat that she'd been holding then ran from her mother's arms and out of the house and passed the Aurors who were moving to arrest her family she didn't even stop when she heard someone yelling her name....._

_Saphira stopped running after the Lestrange Manor was out of sight and she was at the edge of the woods. Saphira stopped by a tree and sat down. She looked around and realized she didn't know where she was. She was all alone. Saphira heard a noise coming from the dark. _

_"Hello," She whispered standing up. When she heard the noise again she ran out of the remaining woods to what she thought looked like a muggle neighborhood. Saphira looked around, she was cold, scared and lost and couldn't remember how to get back home Saphira wanted her daddy to hug her in his strong arm. Saphira felt something cold on her face and noticed that it was starting to snow it wasn't raining anymore. Saphira thought she better stay put and wait for her daddy and mummy to come get her. Surely they would come for her. Saphira looked up from the ground where she was sitting and saw the lights of a bus. _

_************_

_Please Review _


	2. New Life

Saphira

By AndromedaEBlack

Part 2

Dumbledore entered the Leaky Cauldron, and saw the little girl that was sitting at a table with a blanket around her. Dumbledore walked over to Tom.

"Hello Tom,"

"Albus, are you here for the child?" Tom asked.

"Yes,"

"Oh good, she got here a little while ago I got her a blanket and some pumpkin juice," Tom said. Dumbledore nodded towards Tom and went over to the little girl who continued to stare into her cup.

"Saphira, Im Albus Dumbledore I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts,"

"I know," Saphira said finally turning to face him. Dumbledore could tell from Saphira's eyes she was still shaken fro the nights events.

"You know my daddy and mummy," Saphira asked.

"Yes," he replied

"Where are they, I want them," Saphira said,

"They have to go away for a while Saphira,"

"'Why? Did they do something bad?" Saphira asked remembering that the Aurors had come to arrest them. Dumbledore didn't know what to say to the little girl and Saphira continued to look at him.

"Saphira, I have somewhere where you will be safe with family," Dumbledore said and stood up and reached his hand out for Saphira to take it. Saphira looked at the hand and after a minute took it.

In what seemed like a split second they appeared at a house and Dumbledore knocked on the door.

"Where are we," Saphira asked as she thought Dumbledore was taking her to her Aunt Cissy. A few seconds later Saphira saw a women who looked very much like her mother opened the door.

"Good evening Andromeda," Dumbledore said.

"Professor," Andromeda said looking at Saphira.

"Sorry for the late hour,"

"It's no problem please come in," Andromeda said. Dumbledore followed Andromeda in the house still holding on to Saphira's hand. Saphira looked around the house it was a lot different then the big manor she was used to. Saphira saw a blonde haired man come in the room and stand next to Andromeda.

"Dumbledore," the man said.

"Ted, Andromeda there's something I have to discuss with you, but first if we could get this young lady something to eat,"

A little while later Saphira was sitting on the couch eating cauldron cakes that Andromeda brought out for her, while Dumbledore was in the other room talking to Ted and Andromeda.

"Well, I apologize for coming her so late but her parents are on trail and will her send to Azkaban. We can't risk sending her to Narcissa because of the situation with her husband; you are the only family left,"

"Dromeda," Ted said to his wife.

Andromeda was looking at the little girl in the next room who was her niece. Saphira did look so much like her older sister Bellatrix, the sister who disowned her like the rest of her family. Still Andromeda could remember a time when she and Bella loved each other and something about Saphira reminded Andromeda of herself as a child. Even now after everything that happened she still cared for her sisters and Andromeda couldn't think not taking in her niece.

"Yes, we'll take care of her," Andromeda said.

"Thank you I best leave," Dumbledore then disappeared out of the room. Andromeda went in the living room and sat in front of Saphira.

"Hi Saphira," Andromeda said. "I'm Andromeda and this is my husband Ted, were family so we'll look after you,"

"I'm not going to Aunt Narcissa," Saphira said.

"Well, im sorry but there are reason why you can't be with Cissy,"

"Oh,' Saphira said looking down then looked back up at Andromeda.

"You look like her," Saphira said. "My mother,"

"I do" Andromeda said. "That's because I'm your mum's sister," Andromeda said. Saphira looked at the women who said she was her aunt even though Saphira never heard of her but Andromeda did look so much like her mother except Andromeda's hair was lighter and eyes looked kinder and she knew Narcissa's nickname. So they had to be sisters,"

"Thank you Aunt Andromeda," Saphira said and let Andromeda hug her. Then Saphira noticed a girl about eight with pink hair coming downstairs.

"Mum," she said. Andromeda turned.

"Nymphadora what are doing up,"

"I wanted a glass of water," she said.

"Okay Ted could you," Andromeda and Ted went n the kitchen.

"Dora this is Saphira your cousin, she's going to be staying with us," Andromeda told her daughter.

"Hi Saphira," Dora said.

"Hi" Saphira replied.

"What's your favorite color?" Dora asked.

"Purple," Saphira said and Dora's hair turned purple and Saphira giggled and then Ted come in with the water and gave it to Dora.

"Alright Dora how about you take Saphira upstairs and show her your room. Ted said

"Ok dad," Dora took Saphira's hand and the two ran upstairs.

Later close to midnight Saphira was snuggled in her new bed in the same room with her cousin. Andromeda put a glass of water on the nightstand.

"Good night let me know if you need anything," Andromeda said and Saphira nodded. Andromeda then went over to kiss her daughter goodnight then she left. Saphira was so tired and fell asleep quickly

Authors note: Okay that's the end of the background for Saphira next chapter will be 14 years. Please Review.


	3. 14 years later

AndromedaEBlack: Thank you for all the reviews so far they really mean a lot to me.

Part 3

14 years later

November 22 1995

Saphira Tonks awoke to sunlight coming into her room; opening her brown eyes she looked at the clock which read 8:00 meaning she would have to be a work soon. Saphira sighed and got out up bed her room was purple with Gryffindor banners, and pictures of family and friends. Saphira put on jeans, a black tank top and a coat, then she bushed she long brown hair and pulled in back into a pony tail. Saphira then went over to the vanity and to see how she looks, she had grown into a very attractive women and everyone told her how much she looked like Andromeda which the two women would agree. Today was her birthday and she was turning 20 years old, Saphira couldn't believe she was 20 it still felt like she just graduated from Hogwarts. Saphira opened her vanity drawer to look for a necklace at the bottom of the drawer she found a sliver locket with a SL on it that was had gotten for her birthday the year she came to the Tonks. Saphira really didn't know why she kept it because she now barely remembered what her life was like then. After she found the necklace her parents gave her the year before, she went down stairs to the kitchen on the way Tonks jumped out and clumsily hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Saph," Tonks said to her sister and best friend

"Thanks Tonks," Then the girls headed to the kitchen where Andromeda was cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning mum," Saphira said entering the kitchen

"Saphira," Andromeda said and went over to hug her younger daughter.

"Happy birthday," Andromeda said, Saphira smiled at her mother then sat down at the table with Tonks and their dad.

"So Saphira how does it feel to be 20," Ted asked

"I don't know Dad the same I guess," Saphira said.

"Well the day just started," Tonks said telling Saphira they had something planed.

"That's true Nymphadora," Andromeda said bringing the breakfast to the table. Saphira smirked when her sister rolled her eyes and hair turned red when Andromeda called her by her first name.

"So Saphira are you excited for your party tonight," Andromeda asked.

"Oh yeah Mum can't wait," Saphira said remembering past birthday parties that had together.

"Good because we got you the best cake this year," Ted said giving Saphira a wink. Saphira replied by giving her dad a smile,

"Well if we want to have a party Dora and I have to go to work, thanks for breakfast Mum,"

"Right thanks Mum," Tonks said getting up with Saphira and both of them went into the fire place with flu powder in hand.

"Be careful," Andromeda said the girls both nodded.

"Ministry of magic," Tonks said dropping the powder.

When Saphira and Tonks arrived at the Ministry they made there way to the Auror Office, when they entered the office the lights were off which wasn't normal.

"What the..?" Saphira starts but is cut off by the lights coming on and people coming out of their hiding places.

"Surprise," The Aurors yelled, Saphira stood in shock and Kingsley came over to her carrying a cauldron cake with a candle in it.

"Happy Birthday Saphira," Kinsley said.

"Are you surprised," Tonks asked still next to her sister.

"Yes very, thank you so much this means a lot," Saphira said to everyone in the office.

"Saphira you are one of the most talented witches I've ever seen, as of this moment in happy to announce Saphira Tonks you are an Auror," Kingsley announced

"But Kingsley I haven't completed my training,"

"Saphira I trained you," He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're ready for this," Saphira gave him a smile and went to her desk like all the other Aurors. Saphira sat down at her desk to find it covered in flowers and cards. Saphira felt so overwhelmed she was now an Auror but happy and it felt right. Saphira caught her sister walk by and give her a wink, Saphira smiled and now she could join the Order of the Phoenix like Dora. Though she thought some Order members might not like Dora and her together and since she and Dora did tend to stir up trouble when they're together. Dumbledore would certainly like her to join; he has done a lot for her over the years.

Later in the Evening Saphira sat with her family while she opened presents.

"Wow thanks Dora," Saphira said holding up two tickets to The Weird Sisters later that night. Tonks hugged her and fell on her, and then the two girls burst out laughing.

"Is anyone ready for cake,' Andromeda asked.

"Yes Mum let me go wash up," Saphira said standing up and walking into the bathroom.

Saphira closed the bathroom door and locked it. Saphira took off the jacket that she'd been wearing all day and washed her hands. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on the inside of her left arm. Saphira looked at the inside of her left arm at the mark her biological parents left on her, the Dark Mark. It really didn't surprise her since they were extremist death eaters, Saphira first noticed it last year and it gradually got darker now it was black and rose slightly on her arm. Saphira feared the day Voldemort would be strong enough to summon her to him. Saphira guess he couldn't since she wasn't really a death eater. The thing that bothered Saphira the most she couldn't even remember getting it so they must have given it to her when she was really little before she could remember getting it. The only other people Saphira told were her family and Kingsley. Her parents were worried about her since she told them and Saphira thanked them for that she didn't know what she'd do without them or Dora.

"Saphira honey," She heard her dad calling her from outside the bathroom.

"Coming" Saphira said putting her jacket on and opening the door.

"Someone's here to see you," Ted said to his younger daughter then followed her into the kitchen.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence," Andromeda said putting candles in the cake as Ted and Saphira walked in. Saphira looked by the back door to see the visitor her long term boyfriend Oliver Wood.

"Wood," Saphira yelled happily and jumped up and hugged and kissed him. Oliver put her down. "Why don't you call me Oliver," He asked.

"I like Wood," Saphira said smiling up at him.

:Alright you're the birthday girl," He said and pulled out a necklace. "For you,'

"Oh Wood it's beautiful," Saphira said looking at the necklace now in her hand.

"You see that blue stone," He asked and she nodded.

"That's a sapphire for Saphira," Saphira smiled and kissed him again.

"Cakes ready," Andromeda said putting it on the table and everyone took a place and let Saphira blow out her 20 candles.

"Thanks mum it's really good," Saphira said finishing her cake.

"I'm glad Saphira I tried to make it perfect for you," Andromeda said now cleaning the kitchen. Tonks and Saphira looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their mother's cleanliness something they and Ted didn't share. Saphira glanced at the clock

"Dora we should leave soon," Saphira said. Tonks nodded and left the kitchen to get her coat.

"The Weird sisters' concert?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Saphira asked. Oliver pulled a ticket out of his coat pocket. Saphira laughed and hugged him. Tonks came back in the kitchen with her coat on.

"Ready to go?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, Bye mum, Dad," Saphira said on her way out with Tonks and Oliver. Ted and Andromeda watched them from the window until they apparated away.

Andromeda Black: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review.


	4. Order of The Phoenix

AndromedaEBlack: Thanks for all the reviews again. I know so far the chapters have been mostly background but from now on it will start getting more interesting. Sorry this chapter took forever.

Part 4

It was a couple days before Christmas when Saphira arrived at Grimmauld Place, the headquarters for the Order of The Phoenix. Saphira followed closely behind her sister down the dark hallway, and a sense of familiarly washed over Saphira like she'd been their before. Saphira's thoughts were interrupted by Tonks tripping over an umbrella stand and Saphira chuckled. Tonks opened the door to the dinning room there sat the order of the Phoenix; Saphira entered the room and noticed a man who she knew to be her cousin Sirius Black.

"Sirius this is my sister Saphira," Tonks said introducing Saphira.

"Hello Saphira, Tonks has told us a lot about you," Sirius said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Saphira replied.

"Saphira deer how are you," Molly Weasley said entering the room and gave Saphira a hug.

"I'm well Molly, how's Charlie," Saphira asked as she was in the same House as her son Charlie.

"He's good still in Romania,' Mrs. Weasley said, Saphira nodded and took a seat next to her sister for the Order's meeting n which they disused that Voldemort was recruiting more creatures to his side and that the Aurors had to prepare for Harry Potter's arrival. Saphira was excited to meet Harry. Oliver and Tonks had told her a lot about him. After the meeting was adjourned Saphira headed to the hallway.

"Saph are you coming," Tonks said referring to going to the kitchen where most everyone was going.

"Yes I thought I'd freshen up first,"

"The bathrooms upstairs,' Tonks replied Saphira nodded and headed to the staircase on she reached the first landing she saw a huge portrait of a very stern old lady. When she walked by the portrait took notice of her when she went by.

"Bellatrix," It asked. Saphira stopped dead in her tracks. The portrait thought she was her biological mother, did that mean the portrait knew her which was possible since the house was owned by the Black family. Saphira was also not used to people thinking she was Bellatrix, people always told her she looked like Andromeda.

"No" she said flatly looking straight at the portrait. The portrait's eyes looked at her for a minute and the lady's eyes widened.

"Saphira, little Saphira Elladora Lestrange all grown up," The portrait said with delight. Saphira stared at the portrait confused.

"Don't you recognize me I'm your Aunt Walburga," it said. Memories came flooding in front of her. She could smell food and heard music and she herself as a small child being held up and dancing with someone.

"Christmas,'' Saphira whispered.

"Yes," The portrait said. "Wait what are you doing her with these Traitors!"

Saphira quickly closed the curtains and went into the closest room and shut the door and stood against it trying to remember to breathe. Saphira looked at the wall across from her and saw a tapestry. Saphira walked closer to the tapestry and found the names of the noble House of Black. Saphira gazed at all the names of her ancestry written in gold until she came to Andromeda's name with a burn mark above it where her picture used to be.. To the left of Andromeda's names was Bellatrix's name and below hers connected by a gold line was her own name elegantly written in gold. Saphira traced her name and wished for once she could understand the emotions she was feeling. Saphira's thoughts where interrupted by a voice behind her.

"I see you found our family linage," Saphira turned to see Sirius standing there. Sirius moved closer to her and looked at the tapestry.

"My own mother did that you know," Sirius said pointing at his name.

"When," Saphira said quietly.

"After I ran away I was 16," Sirius said then looked at Saphira "Though I hear you ran away a lot earlier,"

"I guess I did," It was almost a minute before Saphira spoke again. "I barely remember them and I try not to think about them because it hurts,"

"I can imagine you where a little girl who had nothing to do with what her parents were doing, I can't begin to think what that must have been like the night they were arrested," Sirius said. Saphira nodded but said nothing trying to avoid reliving that night in her mind.

"I'd least im with people who are good to me now," Saphira said trying to cheer up the conversation.

"Yes Ted and Andromeda are good people, very good people," Sirius said agreeing. "They must love you dearly,"

"They do," Saphira said smiling thinking about them.

"Don't think about the bad things that happened to you just focus on the good, hey even our aristocratic pure-blood family can have descent people in it and you're of them Saphira," Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius,' Saphira said finding his words very kind and comforting, Saphira let Sirius give her a hug.

"You'll be find Saphira believe that," Sirius whispered in her ear.

"There you are," Tonks said coming in the room. Saphira ended the hug. "I've been looking for you guys Harry's here," Tonks said excitedly. Saphira and Sirius then followed Tonks down the steps. Sirius was the first to greet his godson.

"Saphira this is Harry, Hermione and Ron," Tonks said pointing the teens out to Saphira. "Guys this is Saphira my sister. Harry shook Saphira's hand.

"Nice to meet you Saphira," Harry said "Have we meet,"

"No unfortunately but I was in Gryffindor I was in the same year as Oliver Wood," Saphira said.

"You know Wood," Harry said.

"Very well," Tonks said mischievously.

"Yes were dating," Saphira said.

"You're his girlfriend," Harry said remembering Wood mentioned he had a girlfriend at the World Cup.

"Yes," Saphira said.

"Pleasure to meet you,'

Saphira enjoyed a nice Christmas with the Order and Harry and his friends. Saphira enjoyed getting to know everyone. She and Tonks had a great time with Ginny and Hermione talking girl talk and among other things.

A few days later Saphira sat in the drawing room of Grimmauld place reading a book Dora had given to her for Christmas. Saphira heard the door open and looked to see an old-house elf walk in the elf started dusting the room and gave Saphira a nasty look. Saphira watched the house elf that looked familiar to her but Saphira couldn't quite place him.

"Have we met," She asked the elf.

The elf looked at her then went back to cleaning. She heard him mutter "Half blood filth," then went back to cleaning.

"Have we met," She asked again "My names Saphira," the elf stopped and suddenly looked panicked.

"Miss Saphira please forgive Kreacher," the elf said.

"Kreacher," Saphira said repeating his name and remembering him.

"Yes Miss Saphira Kreacher will serve you something," Kreacher said bowing and leaving the room before Saphira could respond as Tonks entered.

"What's that al about?" Tonks asked referring to Kreacher.

"I told him my name and he's knows me apparently," Saphira told her sister as she sat down next to Saphira.

"He's serving you, well you are a pure blood technically," Tonks said.

"Yeah," Saphira said quietly looking away

"Saph what's bothering you," Tonks said knowing Saphira well enough to know something was bothering her.

"It's just being in this house is so weird Dora it bring back memories I'd prefer not to remember and Kreacher and Mrs. Black portrait seemed happy to see me I don't know it's a lot to deal with," Saphira said.

"I understand how you're feeling, I know you hate thinking about your past before you came to us and I think everyone's dealing with feeling things these days and I'm here for you if you want to talk about it I'm here," Tonks said.

"I know you are" Saphira said giving Tonks a hug," I just have a feeling something bad going to happen," Saphira said not sure if it was just a feeling or the increasing pain on her left arm. Saphira and Tonks pauses as Kreacher apparated in with a plate of sweets and left.

"It will be okay sis, we'll face whatever fate has for us together," Tonks said.

"I believe you," Saphira said knowing what Tonks and Sirius were telling her was true she just have a feeling the worst was yet to come. Saphira pushed that thought aside and enjoyed spending time talking with Tonks unaware far from Grimmauld place in the middle of the North sea her past was about to come back.

Lightning struck the roof of Azkaban Prison as Rodolphus Lestrange sat in his tiny cell looking at his dark mark growing darker and burning. Rodolphus pulled an old ratted stuffed cat out of his prison jacket and held it in his hand remembering that his daughter dropped it when she ran out of the house the night the Aurors came. The dementors forced him to relive that night everyday. The only things that gave him hope was the dark mark growing darker and the memory of Saphira by holding the cat she always carried around the house with her. Another bolt of lightning struck and Rodolphus heard a crash and part of his cell wall fell in the ocean. He stepped out of the cell into the pouring rain holding the cat. He heard his wife's crackling laughter again after 14 years. At last they were free to serve the Dark Lord and see their daughter again with the Malfoy's and she would be a death eater with them.

AndromedaEBlack: Exciting ending huh, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review your thought, comments, and questions. I will post the next chapter soon.


	5. Esacpe from Azkaban

AndromedaEBlack: Thank for the reviews, the flashback in this chapter in italics. If you want to know what Saphira looks like think Keria Knightley with dark hair.

Part 5

Narcissa Malfoy went down the stairs in the wee hours of the morning after her husband had woken her and told Narcissa her sister Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus had escaped Azkaban and now where standing in the foyer with Rodolphus's brother Rabastan. Seeing them standing there Narcissa was reminded about the last time they were there fourteen years ago

_"Lucius they're here," Narcissa called to her husband while going to answer the door. When she opened the door her young niece came rushing in ahead of her parents clad in an elegant green fur trimmed coat launched herself in her aunt's arms and Narcissa spun her around. . _

_" Bonsoir, Tante Narcissa," Saphira said to her aunt in French._

_"Good evening Saphira dear how are you?" Narcissa said. _

_"Well, Can I go play with the baby before supper," Saphira asked._

_"I don't see why not,' Narcissa said putting Saphira down who smiled then scampered off into the living room yelling for her baby cousin. _

Narcissa came in the foyer after her husband and a chill came up her spine as she saw her sister and brother in law all soaking wet their pale skin and untamed hair and overall gaunt expression.

"Oh Bella," Narcissa said approaching her sister holding her arms out to embrace her.

"Not now Cissy, the dark Lord has returned," Bellatrix said.

"I know Bellatrix there's time, it late can get any of you something," Narcissa said reluctant to let the sister she hadn't seen in years out of her sight so soon,'

'Narcissa," Rodolphus spoke. Narcissa turned her head to look at him.

"Where is Saphira, where is our daughter,"

Narcissa thought for a minute she wouldn't be able to speak how she could tell parents that their daughter was gone. Narcissa felt a tear slide down her pretty face she missed little Saphira and now she would have to tell her parents the terrible truth of what happened. She couldn't imagine so she'd react if something happened to her son.

"She's gone," Narcissa spoke so quietly if they weren't standing close to her they wouldn't be able to here her.

"What do you mean Saphira's gone," Rodolphus demanded. Lucius put her hand on Narcissa's shoulder to comfort her.

'Rodolphus, Bella, Saphira dead," Bellatrix looked at her sister with an readable expression.

"She's dead," Rodolphus said with a tone of not believing it.

"We tried to find her after you where arrested, we couldn't find her the Ministry didn't know anything except there had been a muggle car accident where a little girl dead," Narcissa said letting tear roll down her checks like when the ministry told them of the accident.

"Saphira's dead," Rodolphus said again.

"We're afraid so," Lucius said. Then there was a long silence.

"I'm so sorry,' Narcissa said breaking the silence.

"We'll continue the Dark Lord's work and make every filthy muggle pay for her death,' Bellatrix said without emotion then retreated of the stairs.

"Cissy," Bellatrix yelled from upstairs. Narcissa put a comforting hand on Rodolphus's shoulder then followed her sister up the stairs. Rodolphus watched as Lucius dragged Rabastan who had been standing there like a statue into the kitchen. Rodolphus knew Bellatrix wasn't maternal like her sister but she had always seemed to care about their daughters well being and now she didn't show any emotion that Saphira was dead. Rodolphus felt anger burn inside him that his daughter was dead he wanted to make every muggle and the ministry pay. Rodolphus walked over to a small table that was covered in pictures Rodolphus picked up one of Saphira excitedly waving at the camera. Rodolphus realized now how beautiful his daughter she was like a porcelain doll to beautiful to be real and now she was gone he though as he put the picture down.

_Rodolphus stepped out of the fire place in her room and was greeted by a happy little girl. _

_"Papa," Saphira said when he scoped her up. _

_"Saphira aren't you beautiful, aren't you the most beautiful girl in the world," Rodolphus said. _

_"I don't know daddy," Saphira said. _

_'Yes you are," Rodolphus said kissing her checks as his wife and Narcissa entered the room. Rodolphus looked at Saphira_

_"Papa's busy, be good and do everything you're told," He said and putting her down then he and Bellatrix stepped into the fireplace._

In London later that morning Saphira sat with Tonks watched the telly in their newly acquired flat, which was welcome change to have their own place.

"Mum the place is fine," Tonks said to Andromeda who was in the kitchen using cleaning spells. It was true the flat was small but perfect for them ad it was messy so Andromeda insisted on coming over to clean every week.

"I'm almost done," Andromeda said casting a spell on a broom that made it sweep the floor. Dora and Saphira looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Andromeda's need to clean everything.

Just then an owl appeared at the window carries the morning post.

"Thank so Sadie," Andromeda said to the owl then untied the daily prophet from her foot. Andromeda took the paper and sat at the table with her tea. Then Saphira heard a pop and Oliver apparated into the flat in front of where Saphira and Tonks where sitting holding flowers in one hand.

"Saph I thought use put up the disapparation charm last night," Tonks said jokily.

"Hi Tonks," Oliver said. Saphira laughed and stood up and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Morning, Are those for me?" Saphira asked looking at the flowers.

"Yes," Oliver said handing her the roses

"Thank you they're beautiful," Saphira said smelling them then sitting them on the end table. Saphira then noticed Andromeda's face which was shocked putting it mildly.

"Mum what is it," Saphira asked moving in the kitchen where Andromeda was. Oliver and Tonks turned there head to the kitchen but didn't get up. Andromeda looked up at Saphira with a very worried expression.

"Saphira Sweetheart," Andromeda said wanting to shield Saphira from what was written on the paper, Andromeda slowly handed the paper to Saphira. Saphira's eyes scanned the Title "Mass Breakout at Azkaban" Saphira felt her stomach tie in knots she continued reading but she knew what had happened before she read the list of prisoners that escaped she felt like she would faint when she read her parents and uncle's names.

"Saphira what happened," Tonks said putting her arm around Saphira.

"They escaped," Saphira said barely above a whisper. Tonks took the paper from Saphira hands a read it.

"Come here," Andromeda said before she hugged Saphira.

"It's going to be okay," Andromeda said knowing how Saphira felt about her parents and wanted to comfort her. Saphira was now shaking not sure it was because of her left arm or that her parents where out there somewhere and could come looking for her. Saphira looked from Andromeda's shoulder to Tonks and Oliver who looked on with sympathy Saphira knew they didn't know what else could be done then to be there for her. Saphira knew sooner or later she would have to see her parents again and she would most certainly have to fight them.

AndromedaEBlack: Poor Saphira she's having a ruff time and poor Rodolphus even though he's a death eater he loves his memory with him and Saphira as a child is somewhat based on a scene from the Tudors, The translation for " Bonsoir, Tante Narcissa," is " Good evening Auntie Narcissa ".The next chapter will be around the battle in the Department of Mysteries were you'll see how Saphira handles seeing her parents again.


	6. Sirius Black

Part 6

By AndromedaEBlack

A/N: Sorry for any grammer problems.

A couple months later Saphira apparated to Grimmauld place, Once she was in the house she was surprised not to find any sign of Sirius anywhere, after looking all over the house with no sign of Sirius Saphira decided she'd wait in the kitchen where they would have the Order Meeting anyway.

"Miss Saphira," Kreacher said bowing as she entered the kitchen and sat down.

"Good evening Kreacher, Do you know where Sirius is?" she asked the elf.

"He's out miss, May Kreacher get you something to eat?" the elf asked looking at Saphira with almost pleading eyes.

"Can you make chocolate cake?" Saphira asked.

Later Saphira sat eating her chocolate cake while Kreacher ran around the kitchen cleaning it.

"Saphira," an all too familiar voice said as they entered the room. Saphira turned to the voice and found Albus Dumbledore. Saphira was very surprised to see her old teacher. Saphira jumped up and hugged him for a few seconds then let go.

"Professor Dumbledore," Saphira said smiling. "Why..."

"Saphira, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, well Umbridge and the ministry tried to remove me from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Umbridge," Saphira said not attempting to hide her full dislike for the women as she tried to prevent Saphira from becoming an Auror.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"But why would the ministry want to arrest you," Saphira said. Dumbledore nodded and looked around the kitchen for something to drink.

"Saphira, I trust you know as well as Harry of Voldemort's return," Saphira held her left arm then looked back up at Dumbledore.

"Yes,"

"Then you know the ministry is blinded by fear and thinks I'm trying to take over the ministry,"

"That's crazy!" Saphira said

"Fear is a powerful thing as I'm sure you know," Dumbledore said. Saphira knew he could tell she was scared there was no use pretending otherwise.

"Dumbledore... you don't think my parents will come after me,"

"I really cannot say Saphira," Dumbledore said. "If you do see them again look inside yourself and let the answer come to you," Saphira nodded and then they heard a noise followed by a big black dog coming into the kitchen and it turned into Sirius.

"Saphira, Dumbledore nice to see you, Sorry I wasn't here to greet you I needed to get out of the house," Sirius said Saphira could understand why Sirius needed to get out as the house as it was a very gloomy place.

"Good thing you're an animagus then," Saphira said.

"Speaking of animagus Sirius maybe you would like to give Saphira some pointers if memory serves you've been trying for six years?" Dumbledore said. Saphira stared at him for a minute then spoke.

"How do you know about that," Saphira asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in her direction then he went to the cabinets resuming his search for something to eat.

"Saphira would you like to go upstairs," Saphira nodded and followed Sirius up the stairs.

"So have you been successful turning into an animagus in these six years." Sirius asked.

"I got a tail once," Saphira answered.

"Well that's good progress," Sirius said. "It took me 7 years to get my tail," Saphira laughed and followed Sirius in the drawing room.

Sirius began helping Saphira with becoming her animagus they continued the practice sessions for weeks and weeks and soon it was May.

Okay concentrate," Sirius said Saphira closed her eyes and Sirius tapped Saphira's wand on her head, then watched as a white tiger took Saphira's place on the floor and roared.

"Saphira you did it," Sirius yelled. Hearing the yelling Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley ran into the room.

"What happened," Lupin asked. Sirius pointed to the tiger.

"Saphira Tonks is now an animagus," Sirius said. Tonks walked to the tiger and saw her sisters chocolate brown eyes and a spot of blue of her chest were the necklace Oliver gave Saphira would be.

"This is Saph," Tonks said petting the tigers head and heard her purr.

"What's with all the racket up here," Mad-eye said stumbling in.

Mad eye Saphira's a tiger," Tonks said. Mad-eye looked at Saphira for a second and made a grumbling noise.

"Mad-eye could you be happy for a minute please." Tonks said.

"Not now Nymphadora," Mad-eye said as Tonks hair turned red. Moody sighed.

"I thought you lot might like to know that Death eaters have invaded the ministry," Moody said. Then everyone snapped into action and Sirius tapped Saphira's head with her wand and she turned back into her human form.

"This is it," Sirius said handing Saphira her wand then they followed the rest of the Order to the fireplace.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review 


	7. Department of Mysteries

Part 7

By AndromedaEBlack

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Sorry for any grammar problems.

The Order of the Phoenix arrived at the Ministry's lobby through the Floo Network and quickly made their way to an elevator. As they headed up the elevator and Moody was giving them orders Saphira's thoughts were elsewhere, she knew the time would come that she would have to see her biological parents again, in fact that was one reason she decided to become an Auror to fight against the Death Eaters and keep people save from evil wizards like the people she used to call her parents. She turned her attention to what was going on around her when the doors opened and she heard the elevator voice say

"Department of Mysteries," The Order walked very slowly down the hall and looked at the broken glass scattered all over the floor, Saphira just hoped Harry and the others were alright as they neared the door at the end of the hall she could hear the voice of Harry and who she knew to be Lucius Malfoy, Moody stopped and spoke.

"Sirius," He said cueing Sirius to apparate down to where Harry and the Death Eaters were. As Sirius passed her he gave her a reassuring smile and disapparated down through the door. Saphira heard Sirius's voice then moody said

"Tonks, Saphira go," Tonks grabbed her sister's hand and Saphira disapparated alongside her sister.

They flew down through the door and circled around the Death Eaters before landing followed behind by the rest of the Order. Saphira looked around to see colors flying from the Order's and Death Eater's wands. Saphira put her hand in her pocket and drew her wand to join the fight.

"Saph, "Tonks said and motioned her to follow and as they got Harry's friends to safety away from the spells being fired throughout the room

"Stay here," Saphira said to Hermione and Ron as she went to help Tonks who was already dueling a Death Eater. The two finished the duel quickly and moved on to fight another Death Eater alone.

Saphira turned to duel another she quickly shot spells at him as he did the same, she could have sworn the Death Eater was surprised on what an incredible duelist she was. As she blocked every spell directed and her quickly defeated him. She defeated two more Death Eaters that crossed her path as quickly as before. Saphira felt the jolt of adrenaline fade when she heard a cackle that made her stomach lurch; Saphira slowly turned to the sound and saw her sister dueling a woman with long black hair as she got closer to where her sister and the women were dueling. As Saphira stopped she got a good look at the women's face that was so familiar only gaunt and paler then she remembered. It was her mother dueling Tonks, she watched as Bellatrix still laughing knocked her sister out cold. Bellatrix turned and locked her eyes on Saphira's. Saphira found herself looking at the eyes she saw in the mirror everyday only they were cold and empty, Saphira tried to raise her wand but her hand was twitching slightly before she could react Bellatrix blasted her with a spell and everything went black.

When Saphira came to heard Sirius yell.

"Come on cousin!"She looked up in time to see Bellatrix send a jet of red light that hit Sirius and to her it seemed to be in slow motion as Sirius fell into the vale. Saphira who was just starting to stand up thought she would fall if Moody hadn't came behind her and held her up. Saphira watched the look on Harry's face, she couldn't imagine how he was feeling right at that moment Sirius was his godfather and now he was dead. It felt like she might break down right there she had loved Sirius too and to watch him die and the hand of her mother was too much to handle and Saphira could see everyone was looking as Harry ran from Remus and ran out of the room after Bellatrix. Moody looked her and let go of her shoulder as Saphira wondered briefly if she should follow him but remembered her sister.

"Tonks," Saphira said as she made her was over to her sister who was still unconscious. Saphira shook her gently trying to wake her.

"Dora… come on," Saphira turned to Moody. "She needs to go to St. Mungo's,"

Moody nodded for her to go and Saphira disapparated to St. Mungo's with Tonks.

A while later Saphira sat by Dora's bedside hoping she would wake up soon and hoping Harry was alright.

"Saphira," She turned around hearing Andromeda's voice and saw her parents standing in the room behind her.

"Mum, Dad," Saphira said standing up and rushing to hug them both very tightly. Andromeda looked at her youngest daughter as she hugged her back and asked.

"What happened to Nymphadora?" Saphira opened her mouth to speak but heard Dora groan and her hair turned red.

"Mum please don't call me that," Tonks said with her eyes still closed. Saphira smiled knowing Dora was okay and sat back down and held her sisters hand. Tonks opened her eyes and looked at her sister

"Saph, are you okay, did she hurt you?" Tonks asked concerned.

"Saphira did someone hurt you," Andromeda asked concerned and looked at both her daughter for an answer.

"I'm fine mum, Dora she didn't," Saphira said leaving out the fact Bellatrix had knocked her out. Andromeda sighed deeply knowing who they were talking about and she was happy that her daughters were okay.

"Thank Merlin you both are okay," Andromeda said fussing over them and hugging them.

"Dromeda let the girls breathe," Ted said. Andromeda pulled back from her daughters and the family then went deep into conversation for a while.

That evening Ted and Saphira were at the gift stop looking for something for Dora.

"I heard from Moody, Harry and everyone is back at Hogwarts safety," Ted said.

"Good," Saphira said quietly looking at boxes of chocolates.

"Saph sweetheart are you sure you're okay," Saphira looked at her dad.

"I don't know Dad I froze when I saw her and now Dora's here and Sirius is dead," Ted put his arm around his daughter to comfort her.

"It's okay it's not your fault you and Dora are okay and that's what's important and I know you'll miss Sirius but he wouldn't want you blaming yourself would he,"

"No," She said giving her dad a smile knowing he was right.

"That's my girl," Ted said and they began to walk back to Dora's room.

"So what did Dora mean when she said Sirius taught you a new trick today?" Ted asked with his arm still around his daughter.

"I'll show you later," Saphira said smiling at her dad and went to buy Dora a box of chocolates.

The next day Saphira Flooed to Hogwarts and soon arrived in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. Saphira could see Harry packed up his things getting ready to leave Hogwarts for the summer.

"Hi Harry," Harry turned towards her.

"Hey Saphira, is Tonks okay," he asked.

"She's out of St. Mungos and she said she'd see you soon," Saphira said Harry just nodded and put more things in his trunk.

"How are you doing with everything," She asked sitting on one of the beds.

"I'm as well as can be expected," Saphira nodded understanding as she was doing the same thing.

"Well if you need someone to talk to you know how to get in touch with me," Saphira said and Harry looked up and smiled his thanks. She stood up and headed to the door.

"Saphira I know..." Saphira paused and turned to face Harry. "I know that Bellatrix Lestrange is your mother," Saphira at first wondered how he knew but then remembered the family tree at Grimmauld place.

"The Tapestry," She whispered and Harry nodded.

"And Sirius explained what happened,"

"Oh," Saphira said not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay, I know your Saphira Tonks not Lestrange," Harry said reassuring her. Saphira had been trying to tell herself that for a long time and now having Harry say it to her after her mother had just killed his godfather meant a lot to her.

"Thanks and I know," Saphira said turning to go. "And Harry have a good summer,"

"You to Saphira,"

AndromedaEBlack: I hope you liked this chapter. And to anyone who read it when I first put it up I decided to take it down to do some tweaking so I hope it's better than before.

There will be more in the next day or so. Also in this chapter Bellatrix wasn't really paying attention to the fact that Saphira looked like her but she will figure out who she is in the next couple of chapters.


	8. End of Summer

Part 8

By AndromedaEBlack

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Sorry for any grammar problems.

A few months later, it was the end of August, the morning light streamed though Saphira, and Dora's flat into Saphira's purple colored room. Oliver Wood was lying in bed watching Saphira sleep, he thought his girlfriend looked so beautiful the way the light hit her pale complexion, she looked to be sleeping peacefully he so often found his girlfriend having a nightmare the last few months Sirius death and her parent's escape from Azkaban. Oliver reached and stroked Saphira's long dark hair this motion caused Saphira to stir and open her eyes slowly blinking to adjust to the light

"Hey you," She said smiling when she saw her boyfriend.

"Hey Beautiful," Oliver said kissing her lips softly.

"What time is it?" Saphira asked, Oliver looked over at the nightstand and the clock.

"7:30" He replied and Saphira groaned.

"Uhh I should really get up," Saphira said expressing her displeasure.

"Well you don't have to get up do you," Oliver said giving her another kiss.

"I do actually I promised Tonks I'd spend some time with her today,"

"Sister time got it?" Oliver said as Saphira got up with a sheet wrapped around her as she put on her underwear and began looking though a pile of clothes for a shirt. Oliver handed her one of his shirts that was laying on the floor after watching her dig though the pile without luck.

"Thanks," She said putting on the shirt.

"Is Tonks still having a hard time?" Oliver asked

"Yes she is, it's getting worse to because I don't remember the last time her hair was pink…"

"Is there anything I can do?" Oliver offered. Saphira climbed back on the bed next to Oliver.

"No, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do I don't think I'm doing enough for her. It's not your fault some of your gender is stupid," They exchanged smiles.

"On behalf of my gender I apologize for the stupidity," Saphira gave him a kiss

"Now get dressed," She said throwing Oliver his jeans on her way out of her room.

Saphira exited the room slowly and without making much noise. She froze when she noticed that Tonks was up sitting at the counter eating her breakfast. Saphira took a deep breath and walked the threshold to the kitchen.

Morning," She said as she passed her sister. Tonks looked up at her in a mellow state that turned to one of amusement.

"I see someone had a busy night," Her sister looked down at Oliver's shirt and her pale checks turned pink.

"Shut up it's none of your business," Saphira said sitting down next to her sister. "And yes,"

"I gathered I heard you guys up to 2 o clock,"

"Tonks!" Saphira exclaimed and was about to tell her sister how inappropriate she was being but stopped when she saw that Dora's hair was turning a pale pink color which was rare of late.

"What Saphira the walls aren't that thin," Dora said smiling and the two started giggling in a very sisterly way.

"What's so funny," Oliver said making his presence in the kitchen known.

"Oh nothing," His girlfriend told him playfully.

"I see, well I'll leave you girls to your day," Oliver said putting on his cloak and gave Saphira a nice sweet kiss goodbye.

"Owl me later," Saphira nodded.

"Bye girls," Oliver said as he entered the fireplace and with a green light he was gone. Saphira turned to her sister.

"So Tonks what do you want to do today?"

After a day of running around London the girl founded themselves at the Weasley's house and were greeted by Molly who gave both girl's a hug they also received a hug from Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Tonks laughed when Saphira had trouble pulling Ron away from her.

"Someone was a crush on you," Tonks whispered.

"Shut up," Saphira whispered back.

"So would you girls like some tea?" Molly asked and they nodded. After a while they were deep in conversation when the back door opened and in walked Dumbledore and Harry.

"Harry dear and Dumbledore we weren't expecting you until the morning," Molly said after rushing over to hug Harry.

"Well we got lucky with at Slug horn's he was very persuadable with Harry's help, Hello Nymphadora, Saphira," His eyes wandered to the girls seated at the table drinking tea Saphira took the opportunity to give Dumbledore a hug and Dumbledore smiled at her fondly while her sister remained at the table sipping tea looking very miserable. Tonks had to force a smile when Dumbledore looked in her direction.

"Hello Professor," Then she greeted Harry "Whotcher Harry,

"Hi Tonks," Harry replied.

"Well I better be off," Tonks said standing up putting on her cloak "Thanks for the tea and sympathy Molly,"

"Dear why not come to dinner this weekend Remus and Mad eye are coming?" Saphira could not bring herself to look at her sister's face when someone said Remus.

"No really Molly..Thanks anyway…Goodnight everyone,"

"Dora," Saphira started.

"It's alright Saphira you stay I'll see you back at the flat," Tonks said as she exited the house.

A while later after Harry had the chance to visit with Ron and Hermione Saphira made her way up to Ron's bedroom where Harry was getting ready for bed. Saphira knocked at the door.

"Come in," Harry called and Saphira opened the door. "Oh hi Saphira,"

"Hey Harry, where's Ron," She asked.

"Oh he's brushing his teeth," Harry replied and Saphira sat across from him and they both sat in silence for a few moments

"Did you have a good summer?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did,"

"So Harry I wanted to thank you for not telling anyone about you know," Saphira said referring to her parents and Harry's gaze shifted to her as always bandaged left arm.

"You're welcome," Harry said "So Saphira how are things as an animagus,"

I don't know I haven't been able to change since," said Saphira then stopped not wanted to think about Sirius's death and knew Harry didn't want to talk about it either but Saphira felt an overwhelming guilt and had to tell him.

"Harry I'm sorry what happened to him I thought about it all summer and I wish I could change what happened,"

"It wasn't your fault," Harry said he knew how bad she felt about Sirius's death and that it was her own mother that killed him.

"So guess what Sirius left me in his will," Harry said in a light tone.

"What,"

"His house and Kreacher," Harry said.

"Kreacher, I bet he wasn't too happy," Saphira chuckled thinking about Kreacher.

"No, he wanted you to take him," Harry said.

"I think I would pass on that," Harry nodded in understanding. Saphira stood up.

"Well I better be off, Tonks well be wondering where I am,"

"Is she okay Tonks," Harry asked.

"Not really she's having a hard time as are we are," Saphira said "Harry if you need something I'm an owl away,"

"Same to Saphira,"

"Well I'll be seeing you around here a lot. Molly loves to have me and Tonks over," Saphira said as she left.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long I had problem organizing my idea's but I finally figured it out I decided to make this chapter more light with the sisterly stuff it's going to get rather upsetting for Saphira in the next 3 chapters. I promise to update with part 9 in a few days.

AndromedaEblack


	9. Meeeting at Madam Malkin's

Part 9

By AndromedaEBlack

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Sorry for any grammar problems.

A few weeks later Saphira apparated onto the Weasley's front yard for the first time since the night Harry and her talked. She was glad to finally be back at the Weasley's and was looking forward to relaxing and enjoying Molly's cooking. The last few weeks had been exhausting all the Aurors has been called in after the Death Eaters attacked a muggle bridge and Diagon Alley. They had been constantly working to protect the muggles and the wizarding community. Saphira saw Ron and Harry playing Quidditch near the house they flew down to great her.

"Hey Saphira," Ron said.

"Hey boys how are you two,"

"Good," Harry replied.

"Saphira would you like to join us for a game," Ron asked.

"Sorry boys but I get enough Quidditch from Oliver,"

"Okay, we'll catch up with you later you are staying for the party right," Harry asked once Saphira nodded and he and Ron flew back to their game.

Saphira knocked at the door and was greeted by Arthur Weasley who has holding his wand just in case.

"Ah Saphira how nice to see you," He said happy to see her.

"Hello" she replied and followed him to the kitchen where Fluer and Molly were cooking for Harry's party.

"Saphira," Fluer said in her French accent and gave Saphira a kiss on both cheeks. Saphira looked behind her to see Remus Lupin standing near Arthur. She made her discontentment for him quite plan with a look that could kill and it worked to because he quickly adverted his eyes from her stare. Then she sat with Fluer at the table.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the room in time to see Saphira and Fluer engaged in a conversation in French.

"Harry who do you think is more attractive Fluer or Saphira," Ron whispered so just the three of them could here. Both boys caught Hermione give them a disapproving look and continue into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you spoke French Saphira," Hermione said.

"Yes, I've been speaking French since I was three," Saphira said.

"And very well too," Fluer added... Soon they were all seated eating Harry's birthday cake and the conversation quickly turned to the war. Saphira sat not listening as she had just been in the middle of all the destruction and her left arm seared with pains every few minutes.

A gloomy day later Saphira sat in the Weasley's house reading a letter from Oliver.

_Dear Saphira,_

_I hope you are enjoying your time with the Weasley's and Harry. Tell him I said Happy Birthday will you. I'm doing all right here with the team. I don't know if you saw in the paper yet but Puddlemere United won last night we're all very happy right now I wish you were her to celebrate with the team. Speaking of the paper I hear of all the Attacks please keep me posted on what's happening. Please remember to stay safe and don't go and do anything crazy. Give Tonks, Ted, and Andromeda my best. _

_ Much love, _

_ Your Oliver_

Reading her boyfriends letter made her miss him even more then those it had been a week since she last saw him.

"Hey Saphira," Harry greeted as he, Hermione and Ron came to sit with Saphira.

"What are those?" She asked referring to the letters in each of their hands.

"Hogwarts letters," Hermione said. Saphira took Harry's and read it.

"Harry you've made Quidditch Caption that's so exciting, Wood will be so happy," Saphira said to Harry.

"You know I'm trying out for the team to Saphira," Ron said.

"Aw good luck," Saphira said lightly slapping Ron's check. Hermione looked at Ron with amusement at his failed attempt to flirt with Saphira.

"And Hermione you've made prefect again," Saphira said noticing the badge in Hermione's hand.

"Yeah were you ever prefect Saphira," Hermione asked.

"Yes my seventh year only after Tonks left cause we'd get into trouble together,"

"Well looks like we need to make the trip to Diagon Alley," Said Molly Weasley as she entered the room and took Ron's letter. "Good thing we have an Auror with us,"

A while later they took a Ministry magical car to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was recently a depressing sight except for Fred and George's Wizard Wheezes shop. Saphira walked down the street a little ways from Harry and his friends. A little man stared at Saphira with wide eyes as she walked by he quickly went into a shop when she looked at him. Saphira looked to her right and on a shop window where wanted posters of Death Eaters were including her mother who was sneering at her. Saphira was glad she had Dora use to spell to make her hair to a lighter brown when the Death Eater attacks started to help diminish the resemblance between her and Bellatrix Lestrange or else the little man would have had a heart attack for sure.

Saphira then saw Harry enter Madam Malkin's shop and walked faster to catch up to them. Saphira entered the shop and could see them from behind a clothing rack but she stayed out of sight.

"Who blacked your eye Granger I want to send them flowers," A teenage boy with white blonde hair said.

"That's enough, Madam Malkin said "Madam please,"

"Put those away if you attack my son again I shall ensure it is the last thing you ever do," Saphira heard a familiar voice say. Saphira moved a hanger so she could get a better look at the women who she hadn't seen in almost fifteen years her Aunt Cissy. Narcissa looked almost the same as Saphira remembered her and the young man with Narcissa was her no longer her baby cousin Draco. He looked a lot like her Uncle Lucius and was very handsome young man though he did look troubled.

"It's alright Draco I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius," After hearing Narcissa threaten Harry and criticize Sirius Saphira stepped out from behind the clothing rack and marched straight towards her Aunt before Harry could raise his wand.

"Is there a problem here?" Saphira asked pulling out her Auror badge. Narcissa turned around and met Saphira's eyes, dark eyes she had seen before, her sister's eyes.

"No, no problem," Narcissa said eyeing the young women carefully. Saphira smirked at her response. Harry, who had lowered his wand when Saphira showed up, watched the reunion and noticed the family resemblance in Saphira's smirk to that the Malfoys'.

"Ouch! Watch where you're putting your pins women! Mother I don't think I want these anymore," Draco said taking off the robes after Madam Malkin tried to adjust the left sleeve, Saphira moved her eyes to Draco and took note of her cousins sensitivity in his left arm.

"Your right Draco," Narcissa said still staring at the sneering young women in front of her. "Now I know the kind of scum that shops here, we'll do better at Twifitt and Tattings," she said directing her remark to Harry and his friends and then left with her son.

Once outside Narcissa stopped and looked deep in thought.

"Mother," Draco said "What is it?"

"That young women she looked very familiar," Narcissa said. The young women looked a lot like Bellatrix did when she was younger. She even had Bellatrix's long curly hair, her eyes her facial structure but how could this be? Narcissa shook of the strange feeling and looked at her son.

"Nothing, come Draco," She said and continued down the Diagon Alley.

A while later after visiting Fred and George's shop Saphira returned home to her flat.

"Hey Saph," Tonks greeted her sister.

"Hey Dora," Saphira replied hugging Tonks.

"How was your day did you have fun with Harry,"

"Yes I did. Dora I saw our Aunt Narcissa at Madam Malkin's today," Saphira said sitting down on the sofa.

"You did, did you speak to her," Tonks asked sitting down beside her sister.

"Yes, she was in a confrontation with Harry and her son,"

"She didn't recognize you did she," Saphira shook her head.

"No it's been fifteen years, I know she felt something I don't think she know who I am," Saphira said.

"Well that's good then, the ministry told the Malfoys Saphira Lestrange died right," Tonks said rubbing her sisters back trying to lessen Saphira's uneasy feelings. Saphira nodded and laid her head on her sister's shoulder. Then a green light came from the fireplace and Kingsley stepped out.

"Kingsley,' they both said.

"Girls," He said "Saphira I heard that you saw your Aunt today I hate to make thing harder for you but you need to know the Ministry has been hiding something from you,'

"Tell me Kingsley," Saphira said. Kingsley looked at Saphira face she was a strong girl but did have a mask to hide her emotions well but Kingsley knew if he didn't tell her she could be in more danger.

"Saphira after the Death Eaters tried to steal the prophesy the Ministry noticed records were missing, "

"From where," Tonks asked.

"Where the Ministry keeps record of every Wizard and Witch, someone broke in and stole everything on your formal name of Saphira Lestrange including your fake death certificate and any reports made to fake your death," Saphira looked down then back up at Kingsley.

"So someone doesn't believe I'm dead,' Saphira said

"It appears that way," Kingsley said "Which is why you're going to be stationed at Hogwarts if anybody can keep you safe it's Dumbledore," Saphira nodded in agreement that keeping her safe was the best idea but part of her wanted to find them and make herself known.

AndromedaEBlack: Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews so far it makes me very happy. I hope you liked this chapter I'm trying to make it more intense to set up for the next chapter where there will be another family reunion for a Saphira. Well until next time I hope to post the next part in a couple of days until next time. Please review.


	10. Reunion and Memories

Part 10

By AndromedaEBlack

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Sorry for any grammar problems. I hoped everyone liked the last chapter I was kind of bummed that I got no reviews but I'm hoping to get some reviews for this chapter. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

A couple months later it was January, the air was cold, and there was a foot of snow of the ground. The students had recently returned from their winter Holidays as did the Aurors. In a room at Hogsmeade, Tonks watched Saphira put on her cold weather cloak along with a scarf and gloves.

"Saphira are you sure you want to do this?"

"It doesn't matter if I want to Moody gave me the order to patrol the Forest,"

"It seems stupid making you go alone," Tonks pointed out.

"Dora, there haven't been any sightings of Death Eaters in the area its recon," Saphira tried to assure her sister.

"I know but we know there looking for you. I just don't want you to get hurt,' Saphira gave Tonks a hug.

"I know, I'll be home be dark a promise, don't worry your acting just as bad as mum," Tonks chuckled when her sister said this then Saphira opened the door and looked back at Dora.

'"Bye Dora, I'll see you later,'

"Saph,"

"Yeah"

"Don't do anything stupid," Saphira laughed

"I won't," She said then closed the door.

Saphira walked through the Christmas decorated town and thought of the Christmas she just had. It was very nice her mum had cooked a lovely meal. She and Dora had fun decorating the tree with their dad. Oliver came home and they went ice skating in London, yes it was a great Christmas so great and happy in fact Saphira forgot the war existed. She forgot that Death Eaters were looking for her, now heading towards the Dark Forest all the bad things were coming back to her, all very real. All the joy Christmas with family had brought to her was slowly fading away.

She wanted so bad to hang on to the joy and not feel the pain anymore. Saphira felt intense anger rise in her she wondered if her parents knew the effect they had on her. She hated them but the same time was sad almost disappointed in everything they did. She wondered about what it would be like to see them again. They did steal her records so that would mean they wanted her to be alive, they wanted her right, she is their daughter. Would they want things to go back to the way things where and be a family or would they treat her like they had when she was a little girl unaware of who they really were. When everyday they were lying too her, leaving her at home when they were out hurting people. Saphira clenched her fists and then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"They're not worth it, you were a different person during your time with them a long time ago, and the Aurors can't confirm they know for sure that I'm alive,'

Saphira saw the sign marking the edge of the town and still attached to it was a Wanted Poster of Sirius Black, one they neglected to take down. Saphira tore it from the wall and placed it in her cloaks pocket. Saphira missed Sirius very much and wished he was here to help her; he was so kind to her and taught her how to become an Animagus. She realized she hadn't tried to become her Animagus since the summer when she was mourning his death.

"Okay Sirius, I'm going try transform again for you," Saphira said to herself. Not wanting anyone to see her transform she quickly apparated into the middle of the Forest putting some distance between herself and Hogsmeade. Saphira then closed her eyes and thought about the good times with Sirius and how proud he would be if she could do this. Saphira picked up a run and jumped into the air and become a White Tiger that had a bluish hue from the light on the snow.

The White tiger ran deeper into the Forest and transformed back into her true form. Saphira smiled brightly and laughed, looking up and the sky and noticed that it was snowing Saphira could feel the snow on her face, in a long time she felt free. Saphira's happiness was interrupted by a sound in the forest, she began to get out her wand when black smoke surrounded her and Death Eaters were around her. She gasped in shock then shouted.

"Stupefy,' Saphira began running but another Death Eater cut her off. The Death Eater then knocked her on the ground Saphira managed to kick him and knock him down but not before another Death Eater stunned her and everything went black.

* * *

The next thing Saphira heard was the sound of a man's voice

"She is an Auror, she'll perfect in helping us with the Dark lords plan,"

Saphira kept her eyes closed but she could tell that she was in a cold basement and there were at least three Death Eaters in the room. Saphira also realized that her hands were bound behind her back she was at least glad she hadn't gained all feeling back since being stunned or else she would be in a lot of pain.

"It's time to wake up the Auror grab the bucket,' the man said.

Then Saphira felt two men grab her and pull her to a bucket of water and held her head under it. Saphira struggled as best she could to try and get air. The Death eaters lifted her head out from the water and Saphira looked at the ground, coughing and spitting out water. The Death Eaters started to put her head back in the water, when she heard a voice from the top of the stairs say

"That's enough," Followed by footsteps Saphira looked up slightly to see black boats and a long black dress come in front of her.

Saphira then was looking at her mother's face. Saphira looked away and Bellatrix kneeled down and quickly grabbed her chin and forced Saphira to look at her. Looking at Bellatrix's face Saphira could clearly see what Azkaban had done to her mother; Saphira couldn't see the woman she remembered.

"Such a pretty little Auror," Bellatrix said looking at the young woman before her. Bellatrix let go of her chin and slapped the side of Saphira's face.

"Now you're no doubt a smart girl and will do as she's told." Bellatrix said when the young women did not reply Bellatrix smiled evilly and took out her wand.

"Crucio," a red jet streamed from Bellatrix's wand and Saphira felt intense pain and used all her will to keep from screaming.

"Look how brave she is," Bellatrix said "Crucio," Saphira felt tears stream down her face. Bellatrix continued this for to Saphira felt like days.

_________

Back at Hogsmeade Tonks made her way to the fireplace after running back inside her and Saphira's room.

"Ministry of magic," Tonks said and dropped the Floo powder. Once in the ministry Tonks ran into Moody's office.

"Mad Eye! Saphira hasn't come home yet I think something bad happened," Tonks said quickly.

"Nymphadora, your sister is a great Auror. I'm sure she's fine,"

"I know she's a very talented witch but I know something's wrong I can feel it," Tonks said. Mad eye looked at his former student and nodded.

"Alright find Kinsley and few others to go find her," Mad eye said.

"Thank you," Tonks said hugging him and knocking something off the self on her way out.

"Sorry"

_______________

Saphira screamed and struggled as she was being tortured. She could barley breathe and was fighting to stay conscious.

Bellatrix smiled as she sent a red light at the Auror and she jerked violently but wasn't screaming anymore it was more of a whimper.

"You're a strong little girl aren't you," Bellatrix said mockingly. "Tell me about the Ministry!"

Saphira wasn't sure if she could speak but she wouldn't tell her even if she could. Bellatrix smile faded and she hit the Auror with the curse again. She jerked only a little; Bellatrix knew it was a matter of time before she would be unconscious and useless.

"There are other ways of getting the information out of you if you won't tell us," Bellatrix said and pointed her wand at the Auror.

"Legilimens,' Saphira had no time use Occlumency, she was to week. The next thing she knew memories were flashing through her head.

_Tonks and Saphira were decorating the Christmas tree with their dad, they starting covering each other in tinsel and ribbon. Soon they were all sitting on the floor laughing. _

"_Girls, Ted," Andromeda said coming in the room "You're making a mess," Then Andromeda threw more ribbon on them. _

_Then she and Oliver were ice skating _

"_I love you Saph," _

"_I love you too," Then they kissed passionately. This followed by the defending Harry in Madam Malkin's shop against Narcissa, Hanging out with the kids at the burrow, playing Quidditch with Ron and Harry. Sirius death, _

_Sirius helping her become an Animagus _

_Okay concentrate," Sirius said Saphira closed her eyes and Sirius tapped Saphira's wand on her head, then watched as a white tiger took Saphira's place on the floor and roared. _

"_Saphira you did it," Sirius yelled _

_Next she was at her flat_

_Mum what is it," Saphira asked moving in the kitchen where Andromeda was. Oliver and Tonks turned their heads to the kitchen but didn't get up. Andromeda looked up at Saphira with a very worried expression. _

_"Saphira Sweetheart," Andromeda said wanting to shield Saphira from what was written on the paper, Andromeda slowly handed the paper to Saphira. Saphira's eyes scanned the Title "Mass Breakout at Azkaban. That memory faded to her training as an Auror, Her coming into Hogwarts as an eleven year old_

"_Gryffindor,' the hat shouted. Then she was about eight playing on the swings with Tonks, then when she first met Dumbledore. _

_"Saphira, I'm Albus Dumbledore I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts," _

_"I know," Saphira said finally turning to face him. _

_"You know my daddy and mummy," Saphira asked. _

_"Yes," he replied_

_"Where are they, I want them," Saphira said, _

_"They have to go away for a while Saphira," _

_"Saphira, I have somewhere where you will be safe with family," Dumbledore said and stood up and reached his hand out for Saphira to take it. Then it faded even to her younger she was sitting in a chair and someone was holding her left arm down. _

"_Mummy, Papa what are you doing?"They didn't answer her and her mother put her wand on her arm and flame shot out of it Saphira screamed the saw a skull with a snake through it branded on her arm. _

_Then Saphira was holding the same wand that branded her and swished it and levitated a vase in the air and swished it again and broke it. _

"_Look Mummy I did it," Bellatrix came out from her watching place and scooped her up_

"_You did darling, what a talented witch you are," Bellatrix said, Saphira laughing and hugged her mother. The last memory there was a flash of green light and she ran from her mother's arm. _

Then it was over. Saphira was strong enough to open her eyes and looked straight at Bellatrix, She could see that Bellatrix knew who she was now.

"Saphira," Bellatrix said and Saphira closed her eyes again. Saphira could felt Bellatrix grab her left arm and uncover it. Bellatrix saw the Dark Mark that she had given to her daughter fifteen years ago. This was her daughter, she was twenty-one now, a grown women who had been raised by her disowned muggle loving sister. Bellatrix looked at Saphira who was drifting out of consciousness now.

"Bring her up stairs and inform the Dark Lord that my daughter is home," Bellatrix ran up the stairs and one of the three other Death Eaters came to Saphira carefully and brushed her hair out of her face. Saphira opened her eyes again but could not see the man's face through the mask. He picked her up and held her like you would a baby and brought her the stairs. Saphira heard Bellatrix talking to a woman who she knew to be Narcissa.

"Bella your own child how could you," Then when the man was carrying her upstairs she blacked out.

A/N: Well I have finally writing the chapter I had been waiting to write. Now Bellatrix knows that Saphira's alive. Who do you think the Death Eater was and what do you guys think they're going to do it her? I'll look forward to hearing your thoughts of this chapter. I'll post the next chapter after the Christmas activities die down. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Thank for all your support. AndromedaEBlack.


	11. Repressed

Part 11

By AndromedaEBlack

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N:Sorry for any grammer problems

Andromeda Tonks sat with her husband Ted drinking tea waiting for news about Saphira. When the fireplace turned green and their daughter Nymphadora came through the fireplace.

"Dora," Ted said "Did you find her," but then Ted and Andromeda noticed Nymphadora's bottom lip was trembling.

"Dora, what happened, is she alright?" Andromeda asked when her worst fears played in her head.

"Saphira's been taken to St. Mungos, the Auror Office just received word"

Without another word, the Tonks family stepped into the fireplace and headed to St. Mungos.

Once at St. Mungos the Tonks family made their way to the fourth floor of St and a middle-aged healer greeted them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, I am Healer Brooks, I have been attending your daughter since she arrived here,"

"Hello, Please tell us what has happened to our daughter?" Ted asked.

"Ms Tonks has received considerable spell damage, we can't be sure of the extent until she wakes up," At hearing this Andromeda leaned on Ted's shoulder.

"What spell was it?" Tonks asked.

"We believe it was the Cruciatus curse," The healer said. Tonks tried not to picture Saphira being tortured in her head and she used all her strength to block thoughts that her sister and best friend would never wake up or have brain damage, as she knew that if the curse was used long enough it would cause permanent damage to the brain. Healer Brooke looked on with sympathy she hated giving families news like this.

"There is good news for Ms Tonks all life signs appear normal," She said trying to give some relief to the family.

"Can we see her?" Andromeda asked.

"Of course," Healer Brookes said and led the family to Saphira's room, where they found Saphira sleeping on a bed looking paler than normal. Andromeda leaned and kissed Saphira's forehead. Then something occurred to her and she looked at her husband and her elder daughter and saw her thoughts reflected in their faces. Andromeda stood up straight and asked the lingering question.

"How did she get here?"

"Well, it was very strange my assistant was coming in here to clean, and she saw a Death Eater laying your daughter on the bed, then he disapparated," Healer Brooke's nodded. Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora found this information quite odd of a Death Eater but were thankful whoever it was let Saphira go.

Two days later

Saphira did not know how long unconscious for and she was not sure she wanted to know once and awhile she heard voices around her. She tried to speak or move by she couldn't, it was still too painful. At last, she felt her eyes open at first her vision was blurry. Then she began to make out parts of the room. It was painted white and didn't seem to have a lot in it. Saphira sat up slowly and felt a weight besides her on the bed. Turing her head to the weight she saw mousy brown hair on the bed. Her sister was next to her and had fallen asleep by her bedside.

"Dora," She asked softly. Tonks eyes opened at the sound of her sister's voice and she looked up and her own dark eyes met Saphira's deep chocolate eyes.

"Saphira," Tonks said and gave her a gentle hug. "Your okay I know you would be,"

"Where am I?'

"You're at St. Mungos, you don't remember do you? The Healer told us you were out of it when you were brought here two days ago," Tonks explained. Saphira looked at her sister with much confusion.

"How did I get here?"

"Well, your healer told us a Death Eater brought you here?" Saphira then though back to being carried up the stairs. Could that have been the same Death Eater that brought her to St. Mungos?

"Do you know who it was," Tonks asked. Saphira looked up at the sister and before she could say anything Ted and Andromeda entered the room and Andromeda hugged Saphira tightly.

"Oh, Saphira sweetheart," Andromeda said. "All you alright we have been so worried about you. Are you in pain?"

"No mum I'm fine," Saphira said and leaned her head on her mums shoulder so relieved to see her.

"I love you mum," Saphira said softly.

"I love you too," Andromeda whispered into Saphira's ear and stoked her hair and then asked.

"Saphira tell us what happened who did this?" Saphira bit her lip not sure whether she should tell her family that loves her that it was Bellatrix, her mother who had tortured her.

"I was…walking in the forest and I was captured knocked out and I woke up in a cellar," Saphira told them trying desperately not to relive the emotional and physical pain.

"But who did it?" Andromeda asked.

"I…don't…remember," Saphira managed to say but she knew she didn't convince her family. Andromeda took Saphira's hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Saphira, it was her wasn't it, she hurt you, Bellatrix, your mother," Saphira did not need to answer her face read like a book. Andromeda let out a breath and kissed Saphira's head.

"I'll be right back, would you like something to eat," Saphira nodded and left the room. Ted kissed Saphira's head as well and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm happy you awake honey," Ted said and followed his wife out of the room, leaving Saphira and Tonks alone.

"Was it really Bellatrix," Tonks asked and Saphira nodded.

"I can't believe she would…I know she's crazy but there should be a line,"

"Dora, she didn't know who I was at first," Saphira said without realizing she was defending Bellatrix's actions.

"What did she do when she realized who you where?"

"She stopped and checked my arm; she seemed very surprised and unsettled," Saphira said.

"And then what," Tonks asked.

"I woke up here," Saphira said thinking about what Tonks said before their parents came in. Tonks was thinking the same thing

"So, do you know who brought you here?" Saphira thought back a week ago being carried upstairs, his arms where so strong, gentle, and familiar like a dream, those arms had last held her 15 years ago.

"Dora I think it was my father Rodolphus," Saphira said.

"Rodolphus are you sure?" Tonks asked

"Yes who else could it be my uncle," Saphira said sarcastically.

"Good point…Rodolphus saved you," Tonks said.

"I don't think Rodolphus wanted to save me from Death Eaters, he knew I needed medical attention otherwise I'd still be where ever I was," Saphira said thinking about what he has done as a Death Eater.

"Still, I'm glad he did for whatever reason, "Tonks said giving Saphira a smile.

"Me too," Saphira said then looked away thinking about Rodolphus and Bellatrix.

"Saph, don't do that. What is it?" Tonks said when Saphira become disconnected and distant.

"Dora, I'm an idiot ever since they escaped I wondered what it would be like to see them again. I know I should but I couldn't help it. My own mother tortured me, I hate her. She lied to me about everything, they both did. She killed Sirius, she hurt you. I hate them; I promise I'll never think of my life before they went to prison again," Tonks gentle rubbed Saphira's knee. She wanted to tell her it was not her fault she was just a little girl, she was not to blame for her parent's actions but decided not to not wanting Saphira's fiery temper to flare more than it already did. Tonks knew Saphira had been repressing the memory of Bellatrix and Rodolphus for so long it was finally coming to the surface with luck Saphira could finally be free from them.

AndromedaEBlack: Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I look forward to your reviews for this chapter and reading your thoughts on Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Saphira. Let me know if there is anything you would like to read more about. I will put up the next part soon.


	12. Astronomy Tower

Part 12

By AndromedaEBlack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

June 1997

Saphira sat in her room in her blue stripped pajama pants, a pink shirt and her long dark hair was straightened and tied back, while doodling on a piece of parchment and watching TV. As she had been doing most days since she was released from the hospital at the end of January after keeping her under observation for three weeks to make sure there was no lasting damage from the Cruciatus curse.

Saphira was so happy to be home and out of St. Mungos, she thought if she ever had to spend any more time there, she would go crazy. Though being at home was not helping keeping her from losing her sanity either. Her parents particularly Andromeda was incredibly protective and would be there for hours a day and not let her do much anything. As well meaning, as she knew her mum was being Saphira still thought about using the full body-binding curse on her once or twice. At least her dad was there to convince Andromeda Saphira could go out for walks. She enjoyed her walks with her dad he would take her to get lunch or ice cream and sometimes Dora or Oliver would come along. Saphira loved knowing how much her family loved her, and while they might annoy her at times, she knew they would never do anything to hurt her unlike Bellatrix.

The twenty-one year old had not spoken about her less then pleasant encounter with her mother since she spilled her feeling out to Tonks in the hospital, which seemed to help her deal with her emotions so none asked her to talk about it since. However, she could still feel the trauma of being subjected to torture by her own mother hand, which would probably never go away. She did not felt any more childhood attachment or biological need for Bellatrix as she did before being tortured and looked forward to the day she would face her again to put that woman back where she belonged.

Of course that would mean returning to her Auror work full time which she hadn't been allowed to do yet since Kingsley thought it would be good for her to rest and clear her head and be ready for when the really needed her. Saphira demanded she did not need any more rest and got Kingsley to let her work half time in April. After two months of paperwork and training Saphira could not wait to come back full time and reinstated to Hogsmeade.

"Morning baby," Oliver said opening the door and carrying a tray of breakfast food, Oliver placed the tray on Saphira's lap.

"Breakfast milady," Oliver said. Saphira smiled at him out of all her the time being stuck at home this was her favorite part being spoiled by her boyfriend.

"Thank you," Saphira said which a royal tone in her voice and kissed him and feed him a strawberry. There was then a knock on the door followed by Tonks walked in at first looking happy but that faltered when seeing the couple's display of affection.

"Morning Dora," Saphira greeted when she saw Tonks come in the room.

'Morning, "Tonks said and her smile returned, "What are you doing in bed still?"

"Having breakfast with my boyfriend as I have for months now," Saphira said slightly confused.

"Not anymore, by order of Moody you Saphira Tonks are to report with me to Hogsmeade and return to work full time," Tonks said holding up a letter. Saphira jumped out of bed and went to her sister, grabbed the letter, and read it. Then squealed like a little girl and hugged Tonks.

"Saph you better get dressed or we will be late," Tonks said happy that her sister was pleased with the news.

"Right," Saphira said and kicked Tonks and Oliver out to get dressed. After getting dressed in her bright purple shirt with the "Weird Sisters" written across it with her plaid shirt, black leggings and boots her owl Sadie came in the window and dropped a letter, which Saphira ripped open and read.

_Saphira, _

_I heard you are returning to Hogsmeade. I would very much like you to come to Hogwarts and visit me today. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Saphira briefly wondered how he knew she was coming back but remembered that man did know pretty much everything and it would be good to see him. She shook out her hair and proceeded out of her room to leave with her sister.

After settling in back to Hogsmeade Saphira left for Hogwarts, which like always the castle during this time of year looked so beautiful. Once on the grounds she checked with the Aurors and walked to the castle enjoying the wonderful beginning of summer. Soon Saphira spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione outside talking. Saphira walked over to them and was first spotted by Hermione who was facing the way Saphira was coming.

"Saphira!" She yelled and ran over and hugged her.

"Mione it's good to see you," Saphira said and gave Harry and Ron a nod after they turned around and smiled looking happy to see her.

'Wotcher Saphira," Ron said.

"Hi Saphira," Harry said, "Tonks told us you were in the hospital for awhile how are you?"

"Hi Ron. I'm good Harry happy to be back," Saphira said and walked with them to the castle catching up on the last couple of months.

"Well excuse me I have to go see Dumbledore so I'll see you three later okay," Saphira said

"Alright Saphira," Harry said continuing walking with his friends. Saphira said the password, made her way up to Dumbledore's office, knocked on the door, and walked in.

Dumbledore was looking out the window and turned when the door opened.

"Ah Saphira," He said coming over to her and giving her a hug and a kiss on the check very much like a father or grandfather would.

"It's good to see you Albus," Saphira said.

"You as well I see you've made a recovery," he said.

"Yes I'm doing well," Saphira said as Dumbledore was at his desk and held out a bowl of candy to her, which she gestured no.

"I have been informed that it was your mother who tortured you," He said looking at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"She's not my mother," Saphira said flatly.

"Well not in the normal sense of the word no I agree with you on that and that you owe her nothing,"

"I agree Albus," Saphira said but was confused about where he was going with this conversation.

"Yet it is true you do possess many of Bellatrix Lestrange's qualities your remarkable skill in dueling, your natural leadership skills in situations and intelligence, your devoted loyalty, and if I may say so also your fierce temper. Albus said. Saphira looked at him starting to get a little angry he would compare her to Bellatrix even if what he was saying was true unlike Bellatrix would do she kept her temper in check.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Bellatrix knows you as well as herself she will use that to try and make you switch side and be a Death Eater. Bellatrix is very possessive of what she thinks belongs to her. Not very maternal I know but she will not let you go, she will try to get in your head. Which is why you where hidden from them in the first place now they know your alive you will be in danger," Dumbledore said truthfully.

"What do I do?" Saphira asked.

"That's up to you have something Bellatrix doesn't have a true heart people who would gladly do anything for you out of love and go out their way to keep you safe," Dumbledore said.

"Like you,"

"Yes Saphira like me which is why I asked you to come here today I wanted to give you this you are very much like a daughter to me and I want you to be prepared for whatever happens," Dumbledore said pulling an envelope out of his desk drawer.

"Now don't open it yet when the time comes you will know when it should be opened" Saphira took the letter but was still puzzled by Dumbledore's actions.

"Why are you giving this to me your not dying are you," Dumbledore gave her a smile with his eyes twinkling like always. Then he took notice of the door open

"Ah Professor Snape you got my message,"

"Saphira if you would patrol Hogwarts tonight with Bill Weasley and your sister,"

"Of course" Saphira said and left the office and wondered why if felt like Dumbledore was saying goodbye.

Saphira spend the rest of the day thinking about the meeting with Dumbledore. When the students were in their Houses for the night Saphira and Tonks walked the grounds Hogwarts.

"You're quiet tonight," Tonks said.

"Hmm yeah I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen,"

"I have the same feeling," As they walked and saw Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin coming there way.

"There you two are?" Bill said.

"Can't guard Hogwarts without us Bill," Saphira said giving bill a bad time.

"Well tonight it just feeling safer in groups," bill said. Saphira nodded and looked to Tonks and Lupin who did not say a word to each other.

"Hi Remus," Saphira said.

"Hi Saphira it's good to see you back at work," Remus said.

"Yes thanks for helping Dora and my parents though my hospital time I'm sure they appreciated it," Saphira said.

"Of course," Remus said not even looking at Tonks at this Saphira rolled her eyes.

"Alright I've tried to not say anything but you two are the most frustrating ridicules people I have ever seen! And Dora I love you being depressed is not helping while I sympathize I would like to see pink hair," Saphira then pointed to Lupin

"You Remus I care about you, you are a good person but you are being an arse, life is short okay think about it," Saphira said then walking ahead of them, Bill caught up to her.

"Wow Saphira," Bill said he knew from his brother Charlie and spending some time with her a Hogwarts she was a pistol you really do not want to piss her off because she is a force not to be tampered.

"Well Bill they needed to hear it," Saphira said quite proud of herself as she looked to Tonks and Lupin's faces.

Just then, they heard a bang and looked up above the castle to see the Dark Mark appear in the clouds. They all looked at each other, pulled out their wands, and ran to the castle doors, they were running through the corridors to the room of the Requirement, they were almost there when they ran in too Ron, Ginny and Neville Longbottom and stopped running.

"Saphira, Tonks, Lupin, Bill good, Death Eaters are attacking Hogwarts," said Ron out of breathe.

"We know," They all said and started running up the stairs and were attacked by spells being fired at them. Saphira helped Tonks duel and huge blonde Eater after Saphira sent a spell to knock him out. When the sisters realized how dark and crazy it was with spells being fired everywhere out of the corner of hey eye saw and a blonde haired boy who could only be her cousin Draco disappear down the stairs in the dark. Saphira then shielded herself from spells coming in her direction.

"_Saphira Elladora_,"

Said a mocking singsong voice, Saphira turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing in the shadows she was smiling very creepily at her then blew a kiss in a teasing way and disappeared down the stairs. Saphira started to turn and follow when she heard Tonks yell.

"Saphira come help!" Tonks said helping Bill Weasley who had clearly been attacked. Saphira let Bellatrix go and went to help Tonks get Bill to safety in all the spell flying Saphira lost sight of Bellatrix and could have swore to have seen Snape being followed by Death Eaters.

The battle went quickly after that soon they were all in the hospital wing with Bill waiting for Arthur, Molly and Fluer to arrive. Saphira sat on an empty bed with Tonks.

"She got away again," was all Saphira said and rested her head on Dora's shoulder. They stayed like that until Harry came in the hospital wing with Ginny. Ron said something about getting Dumbledore by the look on Harry and Ginny's faces she knew what had happened before it was said.

"Ron…Dumbledore's dead," Ginny said. As a lot of disbelief went though the room, Saphira sat on the bed now realizing that Dumbledore did ask her to come see him that day he knew he was going to die. Saphira was not really listening to what was being said in the room only that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater and ordered to kill Dumbledore but did not do it... That Snape had killed him. As an Order member Saphira was so angry, that Snape would betray Dumbledore and at the same time, thought there was more to the story Harry was telling. Saphira also heard something about the Death Eaters entering Hogwarts though the Vanishing Cabinet at Borgin and Burkes. When Tonks began telling Harry about the battle with the Death Eaters, Saphira realized she was not sitting next to her anymore but was sitting on Bill's bed with Lupin.

After Arthur, Molly and Fluer arrived and Fluer declared she would still love Bill no matter what he looked like. Then Tonks brought her full attention back to the room.

"You see! she still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!

"It's different," said Lupin "Bill will not be a whole werewolf. The cases are completely,"

"But I don't care either, I don't care. Saphira was right about what she said earlier. I've told you a million times,"

At this point Harry looked like he knew what was going on when he looked at Saphira for conformation she nodded. Then they heard Lupin say.

"This isn't the time to discuss it," Lupin said avoided everyone in the rooms eyes but Saphira got the feeling what she said to him and that Tonks loves him and wants to be with him was really started to sink in.

A couple days later Saphira arrived at Hogwarts for Dumbledore's funeral. She stood next to the grave beside Tonks whose hair was pink and she was holding hand with Remus. She was very happy that her sister was happy. Saphira felt something in the pocket of her robes and pulled out Dumbledore's letter she looked at it for a minute then put it back it didn't feel like it was time for her to open it. For the moment Saphira wanted to have a great summer with the people, she loved.

AndromedaEBlack: Thank for all the reviews for the last chapter and I hope you like this one as will. I do have an idea about where I want to go with Saphira in the Deathly Hallows but if anyone was any idea please let me know and EmmberlyneRidde I am considering having Bellatrix and Rodolphus use a spell on their daughter so thanks for the idea it does seem like something they would do. The question of why the death eater brought Saphira to the hospital will be answered in the next chapter. Enjoy.


	13. Mind Games

Part 13

By AndromedaEBlack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

**Aragornevenstar4eva** thank you so much for the review it really meant a lot. I glad that you are happy with how the characters act how conflicted Saphira I think is appropriate given the position she is in. Bellatrix and Rodolphus will do anything to get their daughter that will be made very clear. Thanks and I hope you review again.

July 1997

A month later

Saphira ran down the stairs of her parents' house wearing a strapless pink dress. Today was the day of Dora and Remus wedding and the Tonks family had been running around all morning as well as the week before. Ted came out of the kitchen the same time as Saphira came in front of the kitchen door. Ted smiled at the sight of his youngest daughter and whispered in her ear.

"Never get married," Saphira patted his chest smiling at her Dad.

"I'll see what I can do Dad?"

"Thank you," Ted said and walked into the living room. Saphira walked in the kitchen smiling to find Andromeda cooking.

"Mum have you seen Dora's… how many people are you cooking for?" Saphira said looking at amount of food her mum had made looked like she was cooking for a huge group of people.

"Us,"

"Mum there is only going to be six people there Dora, Remus, Dad. You, me and Oliver," Saphira said.

"Well I'm just excited," Andromeda said.

"Wow Mum, You're really in to being a mother-in-law aren't you,"

"It's pretty great isn't it Remus and Dora," Andromeda said smiling.

"Yes it is," Saphira agreed.

"Now what is Dora looking for,"

"The necklace and earrings you saved for her,"

"Both the necklace and earring are on the dresser in my room," Andromeda said.

"Okay thanks. Mum you look beautiful," Saphira said commenting on Andromeda blue dress underneath her apron.

"You too, Saphira do me and your dad a favor don't get married for a while I think we can only handle one daughter getting married per year," Andromeda said giving Saphira a hug.

"I already promised dad," Saphira said then left the kitchen.

Dora was in her old room standing in her beautiful wedding dress and adjusting the color and length of her hair, when Saphira came in.

"Dora your hair is amazing and not all of us or a metamorphmagus so stop it," Saphira said coming behind her sister and putting the necklace on her sister.

"There you look beautiful,'

"Thanks Saphira you are the best Maid of Honor in all of England," Tonks said.

"Anything for my sister," Saphira said wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Saphira there's going to be another man in our flat, my man and my husband,"

"I know, I will be great and now your hair just needs to be the color of my dress like before I left and everything will be perfect," Tonks giggled and made her hair a light pink like Saphira's dress.

"There see perfect," Saphira said.

A ceremony was beautiful and peaceful small family wedding in the Tonks' backyard and the food after the wedding was amazing which made Andromeda happy to have her cooking appreciated. Three days later Oliver and Saphira were walking through the streets of London holding hands after having a lovely dinner.

"That was a nice dinner," Saphira said.

Yes it was," Oliver said and kissed his girlfriend.

"Do you think Dora and Remus are enjoying Paris?"

"I'm sure they are. When do they get home?" Oliver asked.

"Any time, they said they would meet us at home," Saphira said, "What do you want to do now?"

"Well we could go dancing, ice cream or go to the Leaky Cauldron for drinks,"

"Have about ice cream then the drinks," Saphira suggested.

"You're still hungry," Oliver said. "You had a big bowl of pasta at dinner,"

"Yes honey, you live with me, you have seen how my sister and I eat," Saphira said.

"You two are bottomless pits," Oliver said putting his arm around Saphira's waist as they walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oliver, Saphira would can I get you two?" Tom asked Oliver looked towards Saphira letting her order first.

"Firewhisky please Tom," Saphira said sitting at a table.

"Honey Firewhisky that's really strong," Oliver said then gave up on changing her mind even though he thought that lately she had been having a drink everyday.

"Make that two Tom,"

"I thought you were going to put up more of an argument," Saphira said as her boyfriends concern made him even cuter in her eyes.

"I know better than to try and change your mind Saphira,"

"And that is why I love you," Saphira said taking his hand. "Beside I'll just have one firewhisky"

"Okay and I love you too," Oliver said. Then the waiter brought them there drinks. Saphira sipped her drink and looked in front of her as the back door that led to Diagon Alley. A figure in cloak with long wild curly black hair caught her eyes.

"She wouldn't come out in public," Saphira said.

"Saphira, what is it?"

"I have to go to the lou, I'll be back. Saphira said standing up and walking to the back door. Oliver nodded but wondered what has startled his girlfriend.

Saphira walked into Diagon Alley and looked around then caught the black hair going behind a building. Saphira followed the figure behind building, turned a corner, and realized the figure had gone to KnockTurn Alley. Saphira looked around making sure none was looking, as it would not be good for people to see an Auror going to KnockTurn Alley. Saphira kept walking until the figure disappeared into Borgin and Burkes. Saphira pulled out her want from her purse and walked into the door. Borgin was behind the counter fiddling with an object that he put away when he saw the Auror enter the shop.

"Borgin! Where is she?"

"Who miss?" Borgin said stuttering.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Saphira yelled, "I know she's here,"

"She's not," Borgin said. Saphira pointed her wand at him.

"Tell me where she is, I'm tired of her mind games," Saphira said not noticing the figure behind her in the dark part of the shop.

Then Saphira felt a calm trance fall over her, she become almost dreamlike, feeling relaxed and every feeling wash away from her leaving her with an untraceable happiness. Then she lowered her wand and walked out of the store and back to Leaky Cauldron.

"Saphira, where have you been? You have been gone for twenty minutes,"

"Let's go home," Saphira said then Oliver followed her feeling every confused about her strange behavior or wondered where she had gone.

"Saphira where were you?" Oliver asked her for the tenth time when Saphira was unlocking the flats door.

"Saphira," Oliver said again then was caught off by Tonks giving Saphira a hug once that Saphira took a minute to respond too.

"I missed you," Tonks said and Saphira nodded.

"Are you alright," Tonks asked.

"Never been better just tired I'll be in my room," Saphira said then walked into her room locked the door then apparated away from the flat.

At the Malfoy Manor Rodolphus sat in his room with papers and picture in front of him. He sat reading the information he had stolen from the Ministry concerning his daughter Rodolphus held up a picture of Saphira as child at Christmas when she was five. He still could not believe his daughter was alive even after seeing her right in front of him as a grown woman and holding her in his arms Rodolphus still could not believe she was alive. Then the door opened and his wife came in.

"Rodolphus," Bellatrix said acknowledging his presence.

"Yes Bellatrix," Rodolphus said.

"I have something for you," Bellatrix said then opened the door again and their daughter walked in.

"Saphira," He said standing up and looking at her with amazement or course, he saw her before but he had been wearing a mask and now he could really see her. She was beautiful, she still had the same eyes, hair, nose; pale skin the only difference was she was taller as tall as her mother and no longer a child.

"Hello Father," Saphira said looking rather blank. Rodolphus noticed she did not look like she did when she had been putting a strong fight against torture he then realized his wife did something to her.

"What did you do to her?" Rodolphus asked Bellatrix.

"I did nothing you wouldn't to get our daughter back; all I did was just made her see our way of thinking. I brought our daughter back to her true family," Bellatrix said sounding very proud of the spell, she managed to place on her daughter.

Rodolphus looked at Saphira who no longer had control of herself or her free will but she was home with her family so it did not matter how she came back just that she was back.

"Now, she won't escape like before Rodolphus," Bellatrix said blaming her husband for that he said Saphira had escaped after he brought her upstairs last time she was here.

"No she won't,"

"Come the Dark Lord shall be here soon we should present her to him don't you think," Bellatrix said.

AndromedaEBlack: I hoped every likes this chapter. Yes, Bellatrix has put Saphira under the Imperius to make Saphira a Death Eater. Saphira is a strong witch so we will see how Bellatrix's plan works in the next chapter which will center on the six Potters and the Battle over Little Whinging so it will be interesting what Bellatrix makes Saphira do and Saphira meeting Voldemort. I will post the nest chapter hopefully next Sunday. Let me know your thoughts on the story. Thanks until next chapter.


	14. Imperius

Part 14

By AndromedaEBlack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

A/N: Thanks for the reviews**domenica13** and **SweetieCherrie **I also like the soft side of Rodolphus.

**Aragornevenstar4eva**– thanks for the second review I'm glad you are pleased with the direction I decided to take with Saphira being put under the imperious and that t I keep Bellatrix in character I felt it was right for the story and it keeps Saphira's relationship with her very complicated and twisted. Yes Saphira drinking more is a reaction of being tortured by Bellatrix and caused her to be impaired so Bellatrix could curse her easily keep in mind Saphira is Bellatrix's equal as a witch.

July 1997

"My lord," Bellatrix said after Voldemort had finished questioning rather or not the Malfoys wanted him in their house.

"… It is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure," Bellatrix finished leaning towards Voldemort.

"No higher pleasure," Voldemort repeated. "That means a great deal, coming from you," Bellatrix blushed and her eyes began to tear with delight.

"My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth,"

"No higher pleasure…even compared to the happy event that, I hear has taken place in your family this week?" Voldemort said seeking to lessen Bellatrix's apparent happiness.

"I don't know what you mean my Lord," Bellatrix said confused.

"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix and yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf Remus Lupin, you must be so proud." The other Death Eaters burst out laughing at the Lestrange and Malfoy's humiliation.

"She's no niece of ours my lord… we Narcissa and I have never set eyes on our sister since she married the mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries," Bellatrix said turning red with anger, as Andromeda was a sore and unspoken subject, Bellatrix had become angrier with Andromeda since she discovered that her filthy family raised Saphira.

"What say you Draco will you babysit the cubs," Voldemort said continuing to humiliate the family while Draco looked at his parents with terror and causing more laughter in the room.

"Enough," Voldemort yelled petting his snake

"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time…You must prune your, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest, including the matter your daughter Bellatrix, Rodolphus," Voldemort said looking from Bellatrix to Rodolphus. Bellatrix sat up in her chair very confidently and said.

"Yes My Lord, my Lord, I can tell you, my daughter will not become a problem," Voldemort kept his red eyes on Bellatrix until the door opened turning everyone's attention to the young woman in the doorway. Saphira was now dressed in black robes with a matching dress underneath, her selves were angled enough to see the wrapping on her left arm where no longer there. Saphira entered the room and walked to the head of the table with everyone's eyes on her, when she came next to Bellatrix, Bellatrix spoke again.

"My Lord you remember Saphira," Saphira kneeled before Voldemort and kissed his hand.

"My Lord," She spoke and looked at his red eyes with no emotion that is when Narcissa realized her niece was not herself

"Saphira Lestrange welcome," Voldemort spoke "Good work Bella," Bellatrix nodded looking quite pleased with herself. Voldemort continued the meeting as Saphira sat on the other side on Voldemort next to her father while Narcissa started as her sister in disbelieve that she could have done something to Saphira.

After Voldemort killed Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts the Death Eaters filed out of the room most to the front door to leave but Narcissa followed as Bellatrix led Saphira out of the room with Rodolphus.

"Bella," Narcissa yelled. Bellatrix turned around to see her sister then turned back to Rodolphus.

"Take her upstairs," Rodolphus nodded and led Saphira upstairs.

"Yes Cissy," Bellatrix said turning her attention back to her sister.

"I know you did something to her"

"I did nothing that any mother would not have done to make sure her daughter is on the right path,"

"You did curse her, you actually used the imperious curse on Saphira," Narcissa said.

"Cissy don't be so dramatic you made the unbreakable vow to save your son,"

"That's completely different from what you are doing to Saphira. Bella you've taken away her free will,"

"If I hadn't she wouldn't be here with her family. I will not see my daughter live with a blood traitor and her family; she is my daughter and none will take her away from me again," Bellatrix yelled at her sister.

"Bella,"

"No Cissy enough," Bellatrix said and Narcissa let Bellatrix go up the stairs wondering the consequences of Bellatrix's actions. She knew Bellatrix would not be one to be reasoned with and it would be pointless to fight her wishes more so now no matter how twisted her sister's actions were.

Bellatrix came upstairs when Saphira came up of the bathroom in the dress she had previously been wearing earlier that evening. Bellatrix stood in front of her daughter and placed a coin in her hand.

"This is to communicate with me and how I will hear what's going on now darling go back to your flat and your half-blood cousin and act how you did before today understand,"

"Yes mother," Saphira said obediently,

"Go now let me know the plan to move Harry Potter when you know and then everything will be right from now on now go," Bellatrix said touching her daughters face and Saphira's eyes showed no emotion from the hand on her check, Bellatrix nodded for her to go. Saphira then turned around and apparated to her flat.

Once back at the flat Saphira unlocked her door and found Oliver asleep on the sofa Saphira snuggled next to him causing him to wake up.

"Saphira we were all worried are you okay," Oliver asked.

"Yes everything will be right from now on," Saphira replied

AndromedaEBlack: Sorry it took my forever to post this life got in the way but tonight I felt I waited long enough. Creepy huh with Saphira as a death eater. Please review and tell me your thoughts and I will post the next chapter about the Battle over Little Whinging within the next week or two.


	15. Battle over Little Whinging

Part 15

By AndromedaEBlack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

A/N Hi guys all your reviews have made me very happy. Sorry this chapter took forever I was finishing school now that I am done I plan to update once a week.

**Aragornevenstar4eva** Thanks for yet another review I am happy you are very in to my story. I'm happy you think I am doing a good job in keeping Bellatrix is character it can be challenging sometimes but it helps that she has a personality disorder and crazy so I can do many things with her like with strange relationship with her daughter, Bellatrix is not that maternal clearly but she is "fond" of her and possessive

July 27 1997

Saphira walked quietly around the flat after leaving Oliver in bed the morning of the day when the Order was to move Harry Potter. Saphira took extra care when she walked by Tonks and Remus bedroom door being careful not to wake them. Saphira then went to the center of the flat, the living room and then muttered a spell and a protective shield seemed to disarm itself from around the entire flat. Saphira then waited in the living room. Over the last couple of days as a Death Eater, she had managed to put holes in the security of the Ministry and of course provide updates on the Aurors plans involving Harry Potter. Then with a _pop_ Bellatrix appeared in the middle of the living room in front of where Saphira was standing.

"They are moving him tonight mother,"

"I know, now..." Bellatrix said grabbing Saphira's hand and leading her to the entrance of the flat where if anyone were to come out of a bedroom they would not be seen.

"Now I want you to report everything to me when you are with the Order and tell me were they are taking Harry then the Dark Lord can plan when to intercept Potter. Then you will join us and kill your half blood cousin,"

"Yes mother," Saphira said staring blankly at her mother.

"I will hear from you soon," Bellatrix said then with a _pop_, she was gone. Saphira walked back to the living room to find Remus standing there.

"Remus, I didn't know you were awake,"

"I just woke up, what are you doing up so early and who were you talking too,"

"A mugblo- a muggle was at the wrong building and needed directions," Saphira said giving him a false smile then walking back to her room. Remus's eyes followed her watching her with great suspicion Saphira had been acting strange no for days she was very quiet, she looked blank all of the time and her movements seemed different. She was completely out of character, Remus noticed her interactions with friends, and family was very aloof.

That evening Saphira followed Tonks and Remus along with the Order to Privet Drive. When the Order was greeting Harry Saphira managed to sneak away to contact Bellatrix and the Death Eaters of the Orders arrival to Privet Drive. After contacting, Bellatrix Saphira found Tonks and Remus talking to Harry

"Harry, guess what?" Tonks said waving her left hand showing off her wedding ring while sitting on the washing machine

"You got married," Harry yelped looking from Tonks to Remus.

I'm sorry you couldn't be there Harry it was very quiet only my parents and Saphira were there," Tonks said moving her eyes to the doorway were Saphira was standing.

Harry looked towards the doorway and saw Saphira standing there completely dressed in black. When she walking towards him he saw nothing in her eyes he had seen that before but couldn't remember where.

"Harry Potter," Saphira greeted. Harry noticed the way she was talking was very much like that of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Good to see you Saphira," Harry said then Saphira went on to join Kingsley.

"Tonks is Saphira okay,"

"She'll be fine Harry, she misses Dumbledore," Tonks said then following her sister.

Soon Moody called everyone over and began explaining how Harry was to be moved to the Tonks's house. Then he went on explain that with the use of the polyjuice potion there would be seven Harrys instead of one to make it harder for the Death Eaters to find the real Harry. Moody then went one to name the Order members that the Harrys would be paired with during the relocation.

"Which leaves you to me Ron," Tonks said knocking over a mug tree as she waved at him. Ron would somewhat unsure about flying with Tonks.

"Whose Saphira taking then," Ron asked hoping to go with her or that she would be with him and Tonks.

"Saphira will be flying with me," Moody said.

Soon then everyone presided to the dark garden and with there partners. Saphira sat on her broom ready to fly next to Moody, when Moody was not looking Saphira lifted the sleeve on her left arm and touched the unbandaged dark mark. Then everyone took off into the air rising higher into the sky. Then out of nowhere thirty hooded figures appeared suddenly surrounding the Order, then flashes of red and green light shot from wands between the Death Eaters and the Order.

In the mist of the spells being cast, Saphira flew behind Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan who were pursuing Tonks.

Tonks flew through the night sky as fast as she could with Ron holding on to her tightly. She looked behind her and saw four figures behind her getting closer to her casting spells at her. All of the sudden Bellatrix Lestrange flew in front of her blocking her path.

"Where are you going my dear niece I have a surprise for you," Bellatrix said mockingly looking behind Tonks. Tonks and Ron turned around and saw Saphira pointing her wand at Tonks.

"Saphira! What are you doing," Tonks asked shocked by her sister's actions.

"Saphira is not your sister anymore," Bellatrix said seeming very pleased with herself.

Tonks then realized when she looked in Saphira's dark eyes and saw nothing but a blank and dreamy gaze. Saphira was clearly under a curse the Imperius curse.

"What did you do to her," Bellatrix laughed at Tonks reaction.

"Now Saphira," Bellatrix said. Saphira raised her wand slightly.

"Saphira no this isn't you. She is controlling you. Saphira I'm your sister I love you and I know you please don't listen to her come out of it your strong enough," Tonks pleaded

"Enough!" Bellatrix yelled. Saphira looked from Bellatrix to Tonks and Ron. Then Saphira felt a cloud left from her head and everything become clear. Saphira lowered her wand from Tonks.

"Saphira," Tonks asked.

"Dora,"

"Saphira kill her she's not your sister she's nothing to you," Bellatrix yelled.

"She's more my family then you are," Saphira said. Bellatrix then sent a spell between them and they flew together but Bellatrix and the others never gave up of the chase.

"Saphira, we need to do something to get away and fast," Tonks said.

"Don't worry I have an idea," Saphira said and flew backwards behind the Lestrange's Saphira then saw Rodolphus get hit with a curse and flew of his broom. Saphira watched as he managed to apparate out of the night sky. Saphira then managed to knock Rabastan off his broom and into a tree. Saphira then gained speed and jumped on the back of Bellatrix jump to throw her off balance.

"Tonks go," Saphira said. Then Bellatrix shifted the broom knocking Saphira off. Saphira fell a couple feet when a hand grabbed Saphira's. Saphira looked up to see Bellatrix flying while holding on to her. Bellatrix lowered the broom and when they were over the field, she let Saphira fall to the ground and flew away.

A few hours later Saphira sat of the sofa in her and Tonks flat. After she fell, Tonks and Ron found her and took her back to join the rest of the Order. Now that sat in their flat resting after a long day.

"Goodnight Remus I'll be in soon," Tonks said to her husband. Oliver then brought in some hot chocolate for Saphira and gave her a kiss.

"I'll be in bed," Oliver said then left the sisters to talk.

"Saphira are you going to be alright," Tonks asked.

"I don't know yet. I just cannot believe she went that far to control me like that. I also don't know why it surprises me after everything she has done," Saphira said.

"Saphira, I can't believe Bellatrix did that to you, I'm sorry she did,"

"What she did isn't the worst part I knew what I was during I could see everything I just could not control myself, Dora part of me liked the darkness of it that's what scares me," Saphira admitted.

AndromedaEBlack: I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to write sort I took so long. I am happy I am out of school so I can update most often. Please review. Thanks.


	16. Aftermath and a Return Home

Part 16

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

Thanks too

**Death Eaters rule: **I'm glad she out of the Imperius also.

**Aragornevenstar4eva**: I'm happy you liked the way I handled the Imperius curse It was hard at times. I'm glad she's out of it to. I also liked what Saphira said to Tonks also about the darkness in her because It is there. Also it keeps her out of the Mary-sue thing like you said( Thank you for saying you like that I keep Saphira away from being perfect)I think that's what I like most about her is she isn't perfect. I don't think she would be perfect at all considering her life it would be far from perfect. I look forward to hearing from you again.

**The Fourth Black Sister: **I'm so happy you like my story and Saphira. I think my favorite part of this story is Tonks and Saphira's sisterly relationship I love writing it. I like Rodolphus too and he does care about his daughter very much. He needs to love someone since his wife does not love him.

July 28 1997

Saphira woke up the next morning in her room with her sister next to her. Oliver had decided to sleep on the sofa, so that Dora could sleep in their room since Oliver thought she needed her sister the most. Saphira heard Dora stir, she rolled over and the sisters looked at each other's dark eyes. Dora put her hand on Saphira's.

"Are you feeling better at all better this morning?" Tonks asked.

"Maybe a little, I didn't sleep that well," Saphira explained, "I had dreams about what happened under the Imperius curse,"

"It's okay Saph none will let Bellatrix curse you again a promise, to get to you she'll have to get through me," Saphira smiled to her sister.

"Thanks Dora, I love you I'm sorry I tried to kill you,"

"I love you too; it wasn't your fault,"

"I'm relieved you snapped me out of it," Saphira said.

"That's what sisters are for," Tonks said smiling brightly. "This is nice being together like this we haven't done this in years,"

"No we haven't not since we both graduated from Hogwarts and since the war started,"

"We should remember to do this more often," Saphira said after a minute of silence.

"I agree," Tonks said and they giggled then started a pillow fight. Oliver walked in and was almost hit by a pillow flying across the room.

"Good morning," Oliver said announcing that he was in the room.

"Morning honey," Saphira said moving off the bed to give her boyfriend a kiss.

"Hi," Oliver said kissing her back.

"Well, sorry I interrupted your pillow fight but your mum and dad are here with breakfast,"

"Thanks Oliver, see you guys out there," Tonks said leaving the room to join her parents and husband in the next room.

"hey Saphira how are you this moring?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't sleep to well but I guess it could be worse spending the night with Dora helped. Thank you for letting her sleep in our room,"

"I was happy to do it, I could tell you needed your sister and I have a way you can spend time with me," Oliver said.

"How,"

"Join me for breakfast," Saphira smiled and hugged him. Then the two left the bedroom.

"Hi Dad, Mum," Saphira said greeting Ted and Andromeda.

"Saphira we were so worried about you and Dora, Last night Harry didn't know where you were, I'm so glad your safe," Andromeda said giving her younger child a hug.

"I'm alright," Saphira said looking at Andromeda but Andromeda could tell she wasn't completely fine, Andromeda let go of Saphira and Ted gave her a hug.

"Saphira, Dora I know something happened," Andromeda said looking from her daughters to Oliver and Remus.

"Mum for a while I don't know how long I was under the Imperius curse," Andromeda looked shocked by the news as she processed it.

"It wasn't," Andromeda started but she could tell by everyone in the room beside her husband.

"It was Bellatrix, she wanted me to be a Death Eater for a while I was, I'm okay now mum," Saphira assured her. Andromeda put Saphira's hair behind her ear.

"You will be sweetheart I promise you that, I'm sorry for everything she does to you"

Two days later a day before Harry's Birthday party Saphira found herself wondering around London after decided to go out to get some air. Saphira could not begin to describe what she was feeling. She was out of it because of the curse but she couldn't tell what else she has feeling, guilt for not fighting the curse off faster or not being strong enough not to fight it off at the beginning . She also felt anger and sadness. She felt bad for her family Dora, Ted and Andromeda, Remus and Oliver they wanted to keep her safe from the dark part of her but she knew they couldn't, she wasn't even sure of she could. Saphira looked up a realized she had been so distracted, she did not realize she had apparated to a muggle town outside London. Saphira continued walking down the street. When beside her a fence appeared out of nowhere. It was clearly magic to keep the house hidden from the muggles. Saphira walked around to the huge Iron Gate and saw a huge manor sitting on a hill. Saphira felt sick to her stomach. Saphira gasped when she saw the name _**Lestrange **_on the gate. Against her better judgment, Saphira opened the gate and walked up to her childhood home. The door creaked loudly when she walked inside. Saphira looked around the foyer it was not as grand as it once had been, over the last almost sixteen years the paint faded, there was dust everywhere and cobwebs were on the ceiling. It reminded her greatly of Grimmauld Place As she looked around and saw spell damage on the walls in floor of the foyer and drawing room, Saphira closed her eyes and remembered that traumatizing night she left this house. Saphira walked into the room and above the fireplace was the family portrait of her with Bellatrix and Rodolphus, she stared at in for a minute, a tear dropped from her face, and she felt sick again.

She walked back in to the foyer, went up the stairs, and opened a door to the left of the stairs that had Saphira written in sliver on it. Saphira stared at her old room looking at everything in it. It was bigger than her and Dora's entire flat. It had a king size canopy bed and a large toy box, a dollhouse replica of the manor, a doll crib and pram many of dolls on shelves in the room, and a table with a lovely tea set. Saphira remembered all the times she spent it this room playing with her Aunt Cissy, her governess or on rare occasions Bellatrix and Rodolphus, it was a room fit for a little princess which is what she used to think she was. Saphira's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a noise of the floor creaking downstairs.

Saphira slowly made her way back down the stairs with her wand drawn. When she reached the archway to the drawing room, she saw a man in black robes looking at the family portrait. When Saphira came closer the room when the floor creaked loudly and the man turned around it was Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Saphira," Rodolphus said looking in his daughters brown eyes with his blue ones, Saphira looked frightened when Rodolphus stepped closer to her.

"Get away from me," she said in a small voice.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you," He said as his daughter backed up against the wall. Rodolphus stepped closer to his daughter who still looked frightened by him, he could not blame her she had been put through a lot by her mother and he did nothing to stop her.

"You've grown up so much, into a beautiful young woman," Rodolphus said still in awe at how beautiful she was and this first it was actually her looking at him and he could see the fear and pain in her eyes, and the fire. Saphira closed her eyes not wanting to look at him anymore.

"I hope one day you can forgive me for everything," Rodolphus said and put something soft in Saphira's hand. Rodolphus turned to leave when Saphira opened her eyes.

"Wait you took me to Saint Mungo's after I was tortured, I know it was you,"

"Yes it was me," Rodolphus said.

"Why"

"You know why princess I'm your father," Rodolphus said and with a _pop_, he was gone. Saphira looked down and saw an old stuffed cat, a white tiger, her favorite toy as a child. Saphira lowered herself down to the floor and held the tiger to her chest.

Saphira returned to her flat a few minutes later. Saphira saw Oliver and Tonks sitting in the living room Oliver reading a paper and Tonks watching the telly.

"Saphira where have you been you've been gone for over an hour," Tonks asked.

"I went for a walk and lost track of time," Saphira said putting down the tiger on a table. "Sorry,"

"Are you alright," Tonks asked.

"Yes, sort of I need to figure some things out is all?" Saphira said giving Dora a smile.

"Good," Dora said then looked pale and dizzy. "Now excuse me I've been vomiting all morning," then she ran to the loo.

"That's weird," Saphira said sitting with Oliver.

"Yeah she's been like that all morning," Oliver said. They sat for a couple minutes before Saphira got a flash of realization of her face.

"Oh dear merlin!" Saphira said racing to the loo after Tonks. Then after a couple minutes, Oliver could here Saphira and Tonks yelling happily and jumping up and down.

"Oliver, Dora is going to have a baby," Saphira yelled from the loo.

AndromedaEBlack: I hope everyone likes the chapter I know liked writing it. Please review and the next chapter will be up within a week or less. Thanks.


	17. Birthday and a Wedding

Part 17

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

Thanks for all the reviews

**Death Eaters rule**

**marisky130**and **The Fourth Black Sister: **I liked the part with Rodolphus and Saphira too

July 31 1997

Three days later Saphira was running around her flat getting ready for Harry's birthday party. Saphira put her gold earrings in and the necklace Oliver gave her for her birthday, almost three years ago. Then, Saphira left her room and met up with Dora, Remus and Oliver in the living room. Oliver smiled when he saw his girlfriend wearing a red dress that brought out her features.

"You look amazing," Oliver commented.

"Thanks,"

"Wait till you see her dress for the wedding," Dora said.

"I can't wait to see that," Oliver said. "Do I really have to wait till tomorrow?"

"Yes, no sneak peaks for you," Saphira said.

"We should get going," Remus said still looking glum since Dora told him that she is pregnant. Saphira found it odd he was acting like this but didn't want to bother him about it at the present time.

"Yes, let's go," Dora said. "Let's not forget Harry's presents," Saphira took the wrapped gifts from the counter.

"I have them Dora," Saphira said and the four apparated to the Burrow. At the Burrow they saw a tables set up in the garden. Fred and George greeted them then they found Harry. Remus shook Harry's hand still looking upset.

"Happy Birthday," Dora and Saphira said at the same time and both gave him a hug.

"Hey Harry nice to see you again," Oliver said.

"You too Wood," Harry said.

"Here you go Harry," Saphira said giving their gifts to him.

"Thanks," Harry said. Hagrid then greeted Harry and the two couples walked into the garden.

"Is that Saphira Tonks," they heard someone yelled, then they saw Charlie Weasley running towards them and he gave Saphira and hug and lifted her feet off the ground.

"Charlie it's good to see you, How's Romania?"

"Good I named a dragon after you Saphira,"

"Really why?" Saphira asked.

"She's the meanest," Charlie said then receiving a slap on his arm by Saphira.

"Hey, Wood how life with your pistol girlfriend here,"

"Great Charlie, Saphira the best," Oliver said.

"I know I like messing with her," Charlie said.

"Hey Tonks are you still causing trouble with your sister,' Charlie said.

"We have our days," Tonks said.

"You two haven't changed, Wood and Remus I wish you luck with these two.

"You're lucky I haven't seen you in a while Charlie or I'd hex you," Saphira said. Then they got to the tables and were greeted by the other guests and most of the Weasley family. Harry Birthday was a nice break from the War and everything else for Saphira but it seemed way to short when a bright silver weasel showed up and said.

"The Minister of Magic is coming with me," then it disappeared.

"We shouldn't be here," Lupin said "I'm sorry Harry I'll explain another time," He said then grabbed Tonks hand and the two went to the gate and apparated away. Saphira put her napkin back on the plate

"Oliver we should go," Saphira said not wanting to stay to see the Minister who was against werewolves.

"Agreed, Sorry Harry," He said as Saphira and they left the party. A few seconds later they were back at their flat. Dora looked surprised to see them when they walked in.

"Saphira, why didn't you stay at the party?"

"We couldn't stay after you left," Saphira said.

"Are you okay Remus," He nodded.

"Okay good, I'm going to change out of this dress," Saphira said.

"Okay I'll start making dinner when you change since we didn't get a chance to at the party,"

"Dora better wait for me," Saphira said.

"Why?" Tonks said opening a cupboard and reaching up to get a pot knocking things out of the cupboard.

"I'll wait for you," Tonks said agreeing with her sister.

Saphira then went in to her room and sat down on the bed and took a deep breathe she loved her brother in law but sometimes he would really make her mad, manly because Saphira hated to see how her sister was effected by his weird behavior. Saphira then looked at the picture of her and Dora then was on her nightstand was face down of her desk, same with the picture of her and Oliver on her desk and of Ted and Andromeda. Someone had been in her room in her home. Saphira looked on the nightstand by the picture of her and Dora and saw an envelope. Saphira opened in and once again felt the same feelings she'd been feeling for a while as she read

_Soon Saphira _

_-mother_

Saphira threw it in the trash bin . Bellatrix was in her room. Saphira blamed herself for this and she glad everyone was out at Harry's party or she knew Bellatrix would have hurt them. Saphira remembered what Dumbledore said Bellatrix would never give up; she would never let Saphira go. Saphira lied down on the bed and buried her face into the pillow. Then she heard a knock at her door.

"Saphira," Tonks said coming in. "What's wrong?" Saphira paced the trashcan with the note to Dora when she sat on the bed with her.

"How did she get in here?" Dora said after taking the note out and reading it.

"She came in here when I was Imperiused I forgot to put the charms back up," Saphira explained. Tonks took out her wand and redid the disapperation spell.

"There now Bellatrix can't come in here again,"

"Thanks Dora,"

"That's what sisters are for,"

The next day at 3pm the two couples made there way back to the burrow for Bill and Fluer's Wedding.

"Dora I like your hair and dress," Saphira said as they walked to the aisle.

"Thank you I felt blonde was they way to go in this dress," Dora said. "Wotcher," She said with they approached a red curly hair teenager who could have been a Weasley but they were told was Harry is disguise.

"Arthur told us you were the one with curly hair," Tonks said then whispered. "Sorry about last night,"

"The Ministry's being very anti-werewolf at the moment and we thought our presence might not do you any favors,"

"It's fine I understand," Harry said then Harry showed them where there seats were and the sat down. The ceremony was beautiful and both Saphira and Tonks started crying. After the wedding was over, they went to congratulate Bill and Fluer. Then everyone went to the reception party, where most everyone stared dancing around the newlyweds, Oliver and Saphira were very happy and danced not stop of a while both staring adoringly at each other. Saphira's purple dress matched Oliver's black robes wonderfully.

"Do you want something to drink," Oliver asked after a song ended.

"Yes that would be great," Saphira said giving Oliver a kiss. Then Saphira spotted Dora by the food and decided to join her.

"Are you having fun Dora?"

"Yes very,"

"Good, How about Remus is he enjoying himself?"

"He seems to be,"

"Good he's been so glum recently I hope the Wedding is helping," Saphira said.

"I think it is," Dora said.

"You and Oliver look good out there,"

"We're enjoying dancing together and being here," Saphira said.

"You know what you two dancing makes me think of," Tonks said.

"Not me and Oliver getting married," Saphira said,

"Saphira, why not you love him you want to marry him right,"

"Maybe but not now Dora," Saphira said.

"You're so stubborn," Tonks said.

"You are too Nymphadora," Saphira said. Tonks hair turned red for a second then back to blonde. Then they both broke out into laughter.

"Okay, Okay promise me something when you get married I get to be your Maid of Honor," Tonks said.

"I wouldn't dream of anyone else being my Maid of Honor Dora," Then Oliver came back with drinks.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Saphira said. Then Charlie came up to them.

"Oliver would you mind," Charlie said offering her hand for Saphira to dance.

"Not at all," Oliver said. Then Charlie and Saphira went to dance.

"Oliver do you want to marry Saphira," Tonks asked.

"Tonks," Oliver said spitting out his drink in surprise "Yes someday." Oliver said watching Saphira dancing now with Ron. Then rushing back to them, suddenly a sliver light of a lynx came out of the dark night.

"The Ministry has falling Scringeour is dead, they are coming," Kinsley's voice said then the lynx disappeared.

AndromedaEBlack: Sorry this chapter took longer then I thought .I really liked writing this chapter, Saphira and Dora relationship is probably my favorite part in this chapter and the dancing. Creepy note from Bellatrix huh. Please review. Until next time.


	18. Beginnings of War

Part 18

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

A/N:Thanks for all the reviews and support and thank you to everyone who has left multiple reviews I really love hearing from all of you and for everyone who has stayed with this story it means a lot to me.

**Aragornevenstar4eva****: **That's alright. I'm happy you liked it and are staying with it.

**Death Eaters rule: **I'm happy you liked it.

**marisky130**: I love Saphira and Dora sisterly love and Charlie's relationship with Saphira to I thought she needed a big brother type person.

**The Fourth Black Sister: **Thank you so much.

August 2 1997

The day after Bill and Fluer's wedding and the day the Ministry fell to Voldemort the Order of the Phoenix met at Saphira and Tonk's flat for a brief meeting.

"The Death Eaters have complete control over the Ministry, they have began to round up Muggle- born and they have named Harry Potter as the enemy," Kinsley explained. "All of us are to keep low and not draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves at the Ministry the Death Eaters are looking at everyone who has ties to the Order and Harry Potter," The room of the Order members nodded in agreement

"Now the Weasley's have received word that Harry, Ron and Hermione are safe at Grimmauld Place for the time being it's our job to make sure Harry can complete what Dumbledore started. We will keep contact sparingly by patronus, we will meet when we can witch will be hard since the Death Eaters are most likely watching us," Kingsley said signaling the meeting was over, everyone said goodbye to Tonks and Saphira.

"I'll be back soon," Remus, said using the floo out of the flat like the Order had done moments ago.

"This is going to be weird not seeing everyone," Tonks said sitting across from Saphira and the table.

"It is, we'll see them soon enough,"

"Are you going back to work soon,"

"Yes I thought I would," Saphira said and Tonks face said she was not happy. "Dora I need to work and feel like I'm doing something,"

"I understand but Saphira it is to dangerous with the Death Eaters there" Tonks said, "I just don't want to see you get hurt,"

"I'll be fine I promise," Saphira said reassuring her sister.

"I know you can take care of yourself," Tonks said "I just wish I could be there with you but," Saphira took her sisters hand.

"I know," Saphira know it was hard for her sister, Tonks had decided to take time off because of the baby and it would be best if she stayed home, she didn't like that she couldn't be with her sister helping the Order together like always Tonks then got up to get something from the kitchen. "Do you want anything," Saphira shook her head.

"No thanks I should go see mum and dad do you want to come,"

"No, I'll stay here Remus should be back soon,"

"I'll be back in a while," Saphira said using the floo to her parent's house.

When she got there she was surprised to see know one there. Saphira thought maybe they were in the garden and would be back in a minute. She would prefer to delay the conversation with her mum about her going back to her job, the same place as the Death Eaters. Andromeda no doubt would want to make sure she never left the house even though she could not realistically keep her there. Once Saphira decided, what she wanted to do there was very little anybody could do to stop her.

Saphira smiled when she thought of her mum, Andromeda always wanted to keep her safe and happy, that is what Saphira loved most about her. Ted too but he would let her go back to work within any disagreement. Ted was a big softy when it came to his daughters. Saphira looked around the kitchen and realized that dirty dishes were still in the sink. Saphira know her mum would never leave the house unless the kitchen was clean. Saphira walked to the living room and saw more of a mess and it looked like a fight had occurred in the room. Saphira then heard a faint scream and looked towards the basement door where there was a faint light under the door. Saphira took a breath to gain bravery and opened the door without making a sound. When she reached, the last step of the staircase leading to the basement, she stepped into the room she saw her parents lying on the floor had clearly been tortured but thankfully, both of them were semi-conscious.

"Mum, Dad," She said as she went to wake them.

A while later Saphira managed to get her parents upstairs and put them in their room to rest. Saphira then used her patronus to let Dora and Remus know what had happened and sent another message to Oliver to help her at the house.

Saphira finished collecting anything that had been broken in the house, when Oliver came in from the kitchen and handed her the broom.

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome," Oliver said and looked around the house that was still messy.

"Wow, Ted and Andromeda put up a fight didn't they,"

"Yeah, they did," Saphira said looking around the room.

"You think they'll be alright,"

"Yeah they were awake when I found them," Saphira said convinced her parents were going to be fine but not masking how worried she was about them.

"They are going be fine," Oliver said giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"You pick the oddest times to kiss me Wood," Saphira said referring to that she was trying to clean the house.

"Well do I need a reason to kiss you," Saphira shook her head. Then said

"I should probably go check to them," Saphira said a then heard Ted and Andromeda coming down the stairs.

"There she is," Ted said

"Mum, dad what are you doing up,"

"Its fine Saphira, your mum and I are fine," Ted said sitting on the sofa with his wife.

"Oliver could you get us something to drink," Andromeda asked.

"Sure," Oliver said and walked into the kitchen. Saphira sat on the floor next to her parents.

"Are you sure your alright," Saphira asked and Andromeda pushed a stand of Saphira's dark hair behind her ear.

"Yes, were fine,"

"Why did they do this to you, it's not because of me is it," Andromeda lifted her daughters chin toward her.

"No sweetheart they knew that Harry Potter was here they wanted to know where he went, it had nothing to do with you alright," Then Oliver came in with two glasses and gave them to Ted and Andromeda.

"Thank you," Andromeda said to Oliver. Then they heard then someone step through the Floo, then came in the living room, and had tears running down her cheeks.

"Nymphadora," Andromeda said as her daughter fell into her arms and she hugged her close.

"Nymphadora, what's wrong?"

"Remus left,"

"He did what!" Saphira said her temper rising at what her brother in law had done. "Why?"

"He said it was a mistake to marry me, that he ruined my life and he thinks that the baby will be a werewolf," Tonks said still crying. Saphira left the room and went in the kitchen Oliver followed her.

"Saphira honey what are you doing?" Oliver said as he came into the kitchen.

"I've had it with Remus he's been acting like a son of a bitch; he can't treat my sister like that I won't let him,"

"Saphira calm down please," Oliver said putting his hands on Saphira's tense shoulders.

"No he cannot do this to her,"

"Honey I understand but…" Saphira then interrupted.

"No Oliver, I'll be back." Saphira said and then apparated out of the kitchen

Saphira entered Grimmauld Place and saw the trap Moody set up with the ghost Dumbledore.

"No Dumbledore I didn't kill you," Then headed down to the kitchen where she could hear Harry trying to reason with Remus. Saphira busted though the door.

"Remus John Lupin," Saphira then grabbed Lupin and pinned him against the wall with her wand raised to his neck. He could see the fury burning in her eyes,

"How can you to this to Dora, she loves you, and I should make you feel the pain you caused her," Then Oliver came in and pulled Saphira off Remus.

"Come on Saphira he's your family, sorry about this Remus, Harry," Oliver said then took Saphira out of the house and apparated away.

"Hey Saph," Oliver said when they appeared back in the Tonks kitchen.

"I'm alright, thanks for that back there really I just got so made," Saphira said having calmed down since confronting Remus.

"I know I don't blame you what Remus did was wrong, you're a fighter you protect the people you love," Oliver said. Saphira gave him a hug.

"I'm going to go upstairs and cool down for a while," Oliver nodded.

Saphira went upstairs to the room she had since she was six. Saphira saw the stuffed white tiger her father had given back to her a while. Then got up and went over to her dresser and looked under her clothes where she hid the necklace she was given on her when she turned six. Saphira looked at the silver necklace that had the initials SL on them. Saphira then thought about what running away from home as a child, when Bellatrix used Imperius her and left the note and seeing Rodolphus at her childhood home and what she told Dora about the darkness she knew was in her. Saphira put the necklace around her neck and pulled and hid in under her robes, Saphira then went downstairs and saw her sister and Remus hugged he had come home. Saphira cleared her throat.

"Saphira look Remus is back," Tonks said.

"I knew he would, I'm going to go see if mum needs help with dinner,"

"Saphira, Thank you," Remus said. Saphira nodded and went to help her mom tonight she would have a lovely dinner with her family. Tomorrow her war would begin.

AndromedaEBlack: I hope everyone liked this chapter. Until next time. Please review


	19. Returning to the Ministry

Part 19

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

A/N Sorry it took so forever I'm in college now and don't have a lot of free time until recently. Here you guys go chapter 19 I cannot believe this story is getting so long I really love writing it. I did go back and change the ending for the last chapter so go check in out.

**The Fourth Black Sister: **Thanks again. Yes, Saphira does have Bellatrix fierce loyalty and fiery temper.

**dromedatonks****: **Thanks

**Aragornevenstar4eva****: **Thanks, Yeah I like Saphira being protective sister too. *Hugs back*

August 3 1997

Saphira walked through the lobby of the Ministry of Magic, looking around it looked no different then before the Death Eaters took over; people were going to work like nothing had changed. Somehow, everything felt different; Saphira knew how much danger she was most likely in with Death Eaters in control of the ministry, she did not know what would happen. She doubted that Bellatrix would emit that she failed in turning her into a Death Eater. If she did Voldemort would probably have her and Bellatrix killed, What if she was wrong The Death Eaters would probably label her a traitor and have her arrested or killed.

She paused when she saw a large group of people and wondered if she were to continue to that group of people standing in the middle of the lobby, Death Eaters would take her to Azkaban or to Voldemort. A part of her wanted to get out of the Ministry but Saphira continued on to the group of people. If the Death Eaters wanted her, they would have to fight her to take her.

Saphira now stood in the group of people, noticing for the first time that the Stature had been replaced with one of a wizard an witch sitting on thrones, and underneath them were muggles and the statue read "Magic is Might" Saphira then felt a hand come on her shoulder, and jumped and turned around to see Kingsley.

"Saphira, it's me," Kinsley said surprised by Saphira's reaction.

"Kingsley, sorry you surprised me," Saphira said and turned back to the statue "Amazing isn't it, what they have done?"

"Yes it is," Then Pius Thicknesse the new Minster of Magic for Voldemort, Umbridge and two Death Eaters that took a minute for Saphira to recognize as Yaxley and Travers. Saphira tuned out most of Thicknesse speech besides.

"You have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hid," Saphira then felt all the Death Eaters eyes where on her.

"Saphira," Kinsley said shaking Saphira from her thoughts. Saphira looked around and realized the speech was over and everyone was going to work, then she opened her mouth to speak. Kingsley stopped her

"Go to the Auror office and don't talk to anyone I'll be up in a few minutes," She nodded and went to the lift and it was almost closed when Yaxley came in. Yaxley looked at her and turned around. The lifts doors closed. Saphira kept her eyes on Yaxley's head, they were alone he could easily do something. Saphira felt for her wand in her robes and took hold of it. When Yaxley turned around and faced her.

"Saphira Lestrange, We didn't really get to meet at the last meeting you were at… Yaxley," he said extending his hand to shake hers. Saphira stared at his hand and slowly reached to shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He said kissing her hand. "Your mother said you would be here,"

"She did," Saphira asked to surprised but what was happening.

"Yes… you work here in the Auror office right? They're blind, having no idea who you are,"

Yaxley said with a small laugh.

"It is good to have you here, I look forward to working with you Saphira, Yaxley said looking her up and down. Saphira noticed this and thought, "_He can't actually be flirting with me_"

"Come by my office sometime okay," Yaxley said when the lift doors opened and he got off. Saphira leaned against the wall. She was right Bellatrix did not tell them that she cursed her to make her a Death Eater and the curse broke. Now that she knew, the Death Eaters did not want her in prison or dead, they think that she is one of them. Knowing this felt even worse then being put in Azkaban. Which, Bellatrix without a doubt knew how this would make her feel. She left a note saying "soon", maybe having the Death Eaters think she is one of them is part of it. Saphira had to loosen her coat because it was getting hard to breathe. She stayed like that for a minute until the doors opened again.

Saphira went in to Kingsley's office I few minutes later. Kingsley looked up from his desk. Saphira gave him a small smile to mask her feelings but he like always saw though them.

"Saphira," he questioned when she sat across from him.

"I ran into Yaxley in the lift, he thinks I'm a Death Eater, he doesn't know it was just a curse, I thought they would put me in Azkaban or something,"

"Really? So Bellatrix has not told the Dark Lord your not one of them,"

"She couldn't he'd kill her if I wasn't,"

"Are you alright, Do you want to talk about it…?"

"I'm fine, Kingsley, I just thought you should know,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Saphira said her tone changing to that of an angry one.

"Thank you for telling me," Kinsley said and Saphira left the room. He knew Saphira was not okay with the Death Eaters thinking she's something she's not. She also knew she was strong but yet still fragile.

AndromedaEBlack: Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. I worked hard to get Saphira's feelings right. I'm going to start really focusing on what Saphira's feeling and how that's effecting her and everyone around her. The next chapter is going to be when Harry Infiltrates the Ministry. Let me know if anyone has ideas they would like me to work in the story let me know and anything you would like me to explore with Saphira's character. I hope if all goes well which it should I will post the next chapter by Friday. Please review. Thank you,


	20. Infiltration of the Ministry

Part 20

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

A/N: Hi, Thanks for the reviews they really make my day. Here is the update not as early as I would have liked. I hope it's worth the wait. I saw Harry Potter 7 on Saturday I loved it.

The Fourth Black Sister: Thank you so much, your review made me very, very happy and thanks for saying this story is one of the best you have read that means a lot.

alieboo: Here is the update. I am glad you liked it. Yes, 19 was one of my short chapters. This chapter is longer :D.

September 2 1997

A month later, Saphira walked around her bedroom getting ready for work, the Death Eater's presence in the Ministry had grown stronger. The wizards and witches who worked in the Ministry continued along with their days some pretended that nothing was wrong while others walked around with fear. Which was understandable since the Death Eaters along with Umbridge had started rounding of Muggleborns and accusing them of stealing magic. Some of the Muggleborn Aurors had been taken to Azkaban and neither Kingsley nor Saphira could do to stop them without being arrested. While Saphira was worried about the Muggleborns in Azkaban, Saphira was worried her dad would soon be called in to Register as a Muggleborn. Saphira kept an eye of the list waiting for the day Ted would be on the list thankfully he had not so far but it was surly a matter of time.

In the meantime, Saphira concentrated on work and finding a way to help Harry to keep her mind for what could happen to Ted with the Death Eater's in control of the Ministry, which they were making very easy because they thought her loyalty was with them and generally left her alone. There had been greeting as Yaxley did where they seemed to flirt with her or praise her for being a pureblood. Saphira did notice when they would praise her they seemed to have some distaste for Bellatrix lanced in there voiced. It no doubt was because of Bellatrix insane obsession with the Dark Lord and that she was his favorite that caused their dislike for Bellatrix something Saphira had in common with them. At least with the Death Eaters leaving her alone Saphira could watch what they were doing in the Ministry and she would then carefully spend information to the order in hope some of the information would reach Harry. Saphira picked out her wand from the nightstand and saw a picture of her and her sister. Saphira had not seen much of Tonks recently, except for dinner at their parent's house once a week. Saphira opened the bedroom door and saw Oliver making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Saphira," Oliver said when Saphira entered the kitchen and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Morning," Saphira said and sat down at the table and Oliver noticed how tired his girlfriend looked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I didn't sleep well," Saphira said. Oliver sat down next to his girlfriend and stroked her face. Over the last month, Saphira had been having nightmares almost every night.

"Again, Saphira you haven't slept well in a month," Saphira looked away.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to work today it can't be easy for you with the Death Eaters there, how about you go visit Dora," Saphira stood up from the table.

"I can't just take off work Oliver, it's my job, and I can't just sit here and do nothing. Yes it is hard so hard you can't even imagine how hard it is!" Saphira yelled in an outburst of anger.

"Maybe I can't but I love you. You can make me understand," Oliver said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Saphira said and after a moment spoke again. "I'm sorry for yelling. I have to go to work I'll see you later," Saphira gave him a small kiss and left the flat.

Oliver watched him girlfriend's form leave the flat. He knew she did not mean to yell at him. Saphira was prone to anger for as long as he knew her. He wished she would talk to him about it as much as he knew she would not, not yet.

Saphira walked down the streets of London to the Ministry of Magic, thinking about that she just yelled at Oliver when he was just being a good boyfriend, who loved her very much and she had lashed out at him. Saphira did not even know why she did it; she just felt angry that the Death Eaters were in control and she could not stop them. This was something she needed to do very badly. Saphira entered the Ladies restroom and saw Mafalda Hopkirk looking confused, which struck Saphira as odd. Saphira flushed herself into the Ministry lobby a process even after a month she still found was weird and gross. Saphira walked around the statue and into a lift, she turned around and saw Mafalda, Runcorn and Cattermole in the lift behind her. She normally would not think anything weird about it but Mafalda had looked a little off at first in the restroom but now Cattermole was smiling at her dreamily, that seemed very familiar to her. Then she saw Yaxley coming in to the lift and someone said.

"Morning Yaxley!" but Yaxley ignored them and stepped into the lift. He smiled when he saw Saphira.

"Morning Saphira,"

"Yaxley," She greeted and could feel his eyes look at her back, clearly he was checking her out again. Then he turned to Cattermole.

"I requested somebody from Magical Maintenance to sort out my office, Cattermole. It's still raining in there," Cattermole looked around the people in the lift.

"Raining in your office….that's not good is it?" Cattermole said with a nervous laugh.

"Do you think it's funny Cattermole do you?" Yaxley asked.

"No. No of course,"

"You realize that I am on my way to interrogate your wife, Cattermole? In fact, I'm quite surprised you're not down there holding her hand when she waits. Already given her up as a bad job, have you? Probably wise. Be sure and marry a pureblood next time, Am I right Saphira?

"Yes, Yaxley," Saphira said. Then the lift doors open and Yaxley got out. The lift doors closed and went up. The other three in the lift started whispering to each other. The doors opened and Saphira stepped out, followed by Cattermole who Mafalda pushed out of the lift. Once the lift doors closed, Saphira pushed Cattermole up against the wall.

"Saph…" he said.

"You're not Reginald Cattermole," She said with her wand on his neck.

"What are you…Saphira it's me?" Cattermole said with Ron Weasley's voice.

"Ron?" Saphira said realizing it was him which explained a lot. Meaning the other two were Harry and Hermione.

"We're here to get a horcrux, the locket Umbridge has maybe you've seen it," Ron explained.

"The locket,"

"Yes, Harry's going to Umbridge's office right now, Will you help?" Ron asked.

"Yes, You go fix Yaxley's office, I'll go find Harry," Saphira said. Ron nodded and started to walk away.

"It's the other way," Saphira said.

"Oh," Ron said and went off the way Saphira was pointing. Saphira walked into the Auror office and saw Kingsley talking with who looked like Death Eaters. When he looked out at her she mouthed to him "Harry's here," and left. It did not take her long to get to Umbridge's office and find Harry who looked surprised to see her when she came in the door.

"Saphira," Runcorn said.

"Ron told me Harry, I'm here to help,"

"Okay, Help me look through these drawers," Saphira nodded and started looking. She paused when she found the _Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. _

"Harry look," Saphira said handing Harry the book, Saphira around the room while Harry looked at the book.

"Saphira do you know who this is," Harry asked holding up the book and pointing to the picture of young Dumbledore and another boy laughing. Saphira looked at the picture.

"No, sorry I don't. It's hard not having him here now isn't it,"

"Yea, I wish he gave me more instruction on what to do,"

"I know what you mean," the door opened and Pius Thickness came in looking over his shoulder, giving them time to get under Harry's invisibility cloak. They backed out of the room when Thickness looked to be writing a note on Umbridge's deck. They stayed under the invisibility cloak until they were out of the sight of the pamphlet makers.

"Saphira, I'm going to go look for Ron and Hermione, then go find Umbridge,"

"She'll be down in the courtrooms," Saphira said.

"Thanks Saphira, if you could make sure we can get out of here,"

"Of course Harry, "Saphira said and started to walk away.

"Saphira, if we can't get back to Grimmauld Place, can you have Kreacher go to your flat?" Saphira nodded.

"Yes and next time I see you, you better be yourself…Runcorn isn't the nicest person in the world,"

"I'm beginning to get that," Harry said and walked into a lift. Saphira took another lift to the Atrium, it did not take long before she saw Ministry working running around and sealing the lift meaning the Death Eaters knew that Harry was there. Saphira walked over to a balding wizard.

"Leave it open!" She said.

"What?"

"Leave it open,"

"Ms. Tonks, I can't," The balding wizard said and started to close the fireplace.

"Stop!" Saphira heard Runcorn's voice yell. The wizard's sealing the fireplace froze. Harry walked over to Saphira with Ron, Hermione and a group of Muggleborns.

"What's up Albert," he asked Harry.

"This lot needs to leave before you seal the exits,"

"I'm sorry I told Ms. Tonks we've been told to seal all the exits and not let anyone.."

"Are you contradicting me or Ms. Tonks?, Would you like your family tree examined, like I had Dirk Cresswell's?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to question you or Ms. Tonks," the Balding wizard said. Harry motioned for the Muggleborns to get into the fireplace and disappeared. The real Reg Cattermole walked to them and balding wizard said.

"What's going on? What is this?"

"Seal the exit! Seal it,"

"Go Harry" Saphira said.

"Saphira stop them," Yaxley said. Saphira winked at Harry who grabbed Ron and Hermione and got into the fireplace when Saphira fired a spell that missed them on purpose just as Yaxley drove into the fireplace.

That evening Saphira stepped into her flat and saw that it was clean, and Kreacher was in the kitchen baking.

"Saphira what is Kreacher doing here?"

"Harry asked me to take him today at the Ministry; he's on the run somewhere he can't hide at Grimmauld place anymore," Saphira said sitting down at the table.

"So I've heard, it's all over the wizard radio that Harry Potter was at the ministry today," Oliver said.

"Did he get what he needed?"

"Yeah he did," Saphira said.

"What about you Saphira?"

"I did I helped Harry. The Death Eaters still think I'm one of them but I got to help Harry get something to stop the Dark Lord so it was a good day,"

'Good," Oliver said giving her a kiss "Now I'm going to go because Tonks is going to come over and celebrate with you on a good day at work as a member of the Order.

"Thank you," Saphira said. Oliver opened the door and Tonks walked in.

"Wow it's clean!" Tonks said.

"Have fun dancing to Madonna," Oliver said as he left.

"Hi sis," Tonks said smiling.

"Hi Tonks," Saphira said. "You're getting fat,"

"Shut up I can still dance better then you," Tonks said turning on the CD player.

"We'll see about that," Saphira said standing up. They dancing the night away listening to "Like a Virgin" and eating the cake that Kreacher made.

AndromedaEBlack: Hey. It did not take me 2 months to get to write this. Yay! I hope everyone likes this chapter and what I chose to do with the Infiltration of the Ministry I think it worked well. I just love the ending with Tonks and Saphira. So cute I love their relationship so much. I also hinted a little more about what is going on in Saphira's head. I am planning to have Saphira, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and the Malfoys in the same room soon. In I think two chapters from now. I will post the next chapter next Tuesday is my goal. I hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving has a happy one. I hope everyone sees the Deathly Hallows it is amazing I think. Please Review. Thanks.


	21. Christmas Eve

Part 21

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's been a really long time. I can't believe how many months it's been since I updated. College has been really been, as has life. Sorry for the delay should not happen again.

**The Fourth Black Sister**: Thanks I'm happy this is your favorite story right now. I'm excited for Saphira and Bellatrix to be in the same room too.

**Alieboo**: Thanks for the review and sorry for the really late update.

**Aragornevenstar4eva**: Thank you so much. I'm happy you like Saphira's character development. I love her and Oliver's relationship he's a great boyfriend for her. Haha yeah the ending was great I had to have Tonks and Saphira dance. It's always great to talk to you. Thanks for your support and thoughts .

**RosabelleElizabeth****: **I know Bellatrix/ Saphira/ Rodolphus next meeting will be interesting. Thanks for letting me know about the misspelling.

**Michelle: **Thanks for the review. I'm happy you like it and think it's interesting. Yes I am defiantly continuing this story, I love writing it.

December 24 1997

Saphira stood in her bathroom getting ready. Over the last three months, the war continued to go on as did everyone in the Wizarding world. It was Christmas Eve, Saphira and Oliver were going to spend the afternoon with the Weasleys. Then they would have dinner with her family. Part of Saphira wondered why they would even celebrate Christmas with the war going on but she guessed people wanted to do something normal, spend time with family and friends. Saphira finished with her make up turned off the radio there was no good news to hear today and walked out of the bathroom. Oliver turned around when he heard Saphira come in the living room.

"Ready to go" Saphira nodded Oliver gave her a kiss and looked into her eyes were he could see his girlfriend was not in a holiday mood.

"Saph what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Saphira knew Oliver could see right though her like he always did.

"Why are we even celebrating Christmas when there is a war on there is nothing happy about people dying and missing, it's stupid," Oliver moved closer to her and put his hands on her waist.

"It's like Bill and Fleur's wedding and Tonks and Lupin having a baby, it seemed to be a weird time to celebrate but it turned out to be a perfect time,"

"Maybe your right, sorry I'm not in the sprit," Saphira said feeling bad she was not in the holiday mood everyone around her seemed to be in.

"It's alright. I know you're dark and complicated,"

"Thank you every much Oliver," Saphira said pretending to be offended.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. It's works out because I am the opposite way," Saphira let out a laugh and smiled.

"See there's your beautiful smile I like so much," Oliver said and Saphira gave him a long kiss.

"We better go we don't want to be late," Oliver said. Saphira nodded and they apparated out of their apartment.

A second later, they arrived at Bill and Fluer's house called Shell Cottage. Saphira looked around at the beach and the house that sat by itself, with no other houses near it in sight. It was beautiful. Saphira always liked beaches, Ted and Andromeda used to take her and Tonks to beaches during the summer, when they were growing up.

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked as they walked up to the house.

"Yeah" Saphira said, and then they knocked at the door. They heard shuffling in the house and a voice they recognized as Arthur Weasley.

"Who is it?"

"Saphira Tonks, Auror, sister of Nymphadora Tonks," Saphira said.

"And Oliver Wood her boyfriend. Oliver said. The door opened, Arthur Weasley stood there with his wand to his side and smiled. He was clearly happy to see them.

"Saphira, Oliver, Merry Christmas," Arthur said letting them inside the house where Molly gave Saphira and Oliver a hug.

"Merry Christmas," Oliver and Saphira replied.

"I really like your house Bill, it's very nice," Saphira said when Bill took her coat

'Thank you Saphira, we like it too,"

"Where's Fleur?"

"She's in the kitchen getting lunch ready," Bill said. Saphira nodded.

"Lunch will be ready in twenty minutes, Ron and Ginny are around here somewhere if you want to say hi," Molly told Saphira and Oliver.

"Hey Oliver, would you like to see all my old Quidditch my mum brought over?" Bill asked.

"Yes" Oliver said excitedly, as he did about anything involving Quidditch.

"Is that alright with you Saphira, if I steal your man for a while?"

"Go ahead Bill; you know how Oliver is about Quidditch," Bill laughed. Oliver gave Saphira a quick kiss and followed Bill.

Saphira walked into the kitchen and saw Fleur, Molly and Ginny working on making lunch. Ginny turned around; put down the knife she was using and gave Saphira a hug.

"Saphira, I missed you,"

"I missed you too, Hi Fleur,"

"Hello Saphira," Fleur said in her typical French accent but she was getting noticeably better at speaking English.

"Your English is getting better," Saphira said. Fleur smiled and went back to cooking.

Saphira sat down on a chair and they began talking about the last few months.

"Did you get your birthday present I send you?" Molly asked. Saphira had turned twenty-two last month and Molly had sent her a gift,

"Yes I did, thank you," Saphira said.

"Your welcome dear," Molly said giving Saphira a warm smile.

"How's your sister Saphira?" Molly asked.

"She's good, excited for the baby," Saphira said. "My mum and I are planning a baby shower for her sometime soon,"

"That's great," Molly said. Ron came in the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hi Saphira,"

"Hi Ron,"

"Mum, I'll be upstairs call me when lunch is ready," Molly nodded.

"Good to see you Saphira," Ron said.

"You too," Ron smiled and left the kitchen.

"Is he okay?" Saphira asked.

"Not really, after he left Harry and Hermione, he's been in a mood," Molly said.

"Are they okay, Harry and Hermione?" Saphira said. She had not heard much about Harry or Hermione since the Ministry in September. She knew they were alive but beside that nothing about their process in finding Voldemort's horcrux.

"Ron says they're fine, he doesn't talk about them much or why he's home," Molly said.

"I can't blame him," Saphira said. She understood Ron's behavior better then anyone in the room.

"How is your mother?" Molly asked and everyone else in the room were paying more attention, they would have noticed at the mention of the word mother, Saphira's eyes took on a glass look for a moment.

"She's great," Saphira said, brushing off the momentary thought of Bellatrix Lestrange. "If your excuse me I think I'll go freshen up before lunch,"

"Of course dear, the bathroom is upstairs third door on the right," Molly said.

"Thanks," Saphira said and left the room. Saphira went up the stairs and to the bathroom. Once inside she locked the door washed her hands and face.

Saphira did not know why she thought of Bellatrix when Molly asked how her mother was. Ever since the Death Eater's took over the Ministry Saphira thought of Bellatrix more then ever, no matter how much she tried to block it out. She still had the dream she had been having for months about Bellatrix torturing her. No matter how many times she told herself that Andromeda was her mother and not Bellatrix. It was getting considerably harder for Saphira to deny her relationship to Bellatrix, even to herself. It did not help that the Death Eaters had complete control over the ministry. Yaxley continued to show interest in Saphira, which understandably made her uncomfortable considering that she was not a Death Eater but a member of the Order of the Phoenix. The worst part of it all was that that, Saphira watched as more and more friends and coworkers disappeared, were either missing or most likely dead. Saphira knew the Death Eaters were rounded up Muggleborns. She knew from reports that crossed her desk they were getting closer to her parents home. Ted was gone; she did not know where he was, if he was okay. Saphira could not begin to prepare herself for if he was not. Saphira With everything going on Saphira felt like she was going to lose it. Maybe that is what Bellatrix wants, to make Saphira as crazy as she was. Saphira was determined she what not let happen.

At another part of the house, Oliver and Bill were sitting discussing Quidditch, while they were going though some of Bill's old Quidditch things from Hogwarts.

"Hey, Bill can I show you something?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, of course," Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out box and opened it, showing Bill the diamond ring inside.

"You're going to ask Saphira to marry you! That's great Oliver," Bill said.

"Thanks,"

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know yet. I'm waiting for the right time?"

"Oliver she loves you. You know that. I'm sure whenever you ask her it will be right?"

"I know but she's been though a lot the past two years. This war has been practically hard on her,"

"What do you mean, when she was captured and tortured?" Bill asked.

"It's a little more complicated then that," Oliver said, knowing that Bill did not know that Saphira had been adopted and was Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. That Bellatrix had been the one her tortured her and had been a way been torturing her since. Oliver hated every time he woke up to hear Saphira screaming in her sleep

"I just want it to be a happy time for her, I'm going to wait for the right time whenever that turns out to be" Oliver said.

AndromedaEBlack: Thanks for reading. Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted I can't believe it's been as long as it has. Yay! Oliver wants to ask Saphira to marry him. One more chapter before the Malfoy Manor and Saphira sees Bellatrix again. I did hint to what is going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you think it is. Please review and I will update will the next chapter really soon.


	22. Goodbye Daddy

Part 22

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

A/N:Yay I didn't take months to get this up. It did take me longer then I would have liked because of the end of the semester of college. So before I staring writing this I realized that Ted was already gone by Christmas so I went back and changed anything about Ted in the last chapter.

**Aragornevenstar4eva**: Thank you. I'm happy you like the pace of the story. Thank for saying you like how I have kept Saphira in character and that you like how she interacts with characters and events from the book. I love writing Oliver and Saphira's relationship. I agree with what the celebrating during war right or wrong, I think it's important too. I'm happy you like that complication with not everyone knows who Saphira's parents are, I thought it was a good writing decision, I don't think she'd tell everyone she meets she's Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. That probably would not go over well. I agree it can't be easy for people who do know. You are very welcome for the shout out.

**Alieboo**: Thank you so much for forgiving me for not updating. I know! I love that Oliver is going to propose. Thanks for the comma advice. I'm working on trying to get where to put them. Aw I'm happy you really enjoy reading my story.

**Theboywithnailsinhiseyes: **Sorry it took me forever to write the last chapter. Thanks for the review.

**The Fourth Black Sister: **Thank you! I can't wait for the Malfoy Manor too it will be very interesting to say the least. I'm so happy you like that Oliver is going to ask Saphira to marry him. I had been planning it for a while and I'm very happy about it to.

March 26 1998

Saphira sat at her desk on a March morning, flipping though paperwork and glancing up and looking around the almost silent office, Saphira glanced at Kingsley's empty desk. Kingsley had broken the taboo in January, after managing to get away from Death Eaters; he had been hiding out ever since with her and Oliver or with Lee Jordan. Saphira missed Kingsley most of all her co-workers and friends. He trained her to be an Auror. Without Kingsley, she felt alone at the office, as most Aurors were blindly loyal to the Ministry and Voldemort's rule. Saphira jumped slightly when she heard someone behind her.

"Good morning love," Saphira turned her head to see Yaxley beside her.

"Good morning Yaxley," Saphira said then turned back to her work hoping he would walk away.

"You look stunning today," Yaxley said sniffing her hair, Saphira tensed she hated when he did things like that to her and had to force out her reply.

"Thank you Yaxley is there anything I can do for you today," Saphira wanted him to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Yes, Go to the Muggle Registry Commission and get me the reports for this morning,"

"Alright, I'll go now," Saphira said and left the office. Of course, she did not like her assignment at all; she did not want to know if anyone she knew had been captured or dead. Most of all her dad, he left soon before her twenty-second birthday in November. Saphira had been feeling for a while that she would never see him again. When Saphira waited for a worker in the Commission to bring her the papers, her thoughts drifted to the day her dad left.

_Saphira ran up the stairs of her parent's house looking for her dad. The door to her parent's bedroom was already open. _

"_Hey Dad, do you want to see what Dora, mum and I got for the baby," Saphira said when she walked in the room and froze when she saw that he dad had a bag on the bed he was filling with some belongings. _

"_Daddy, why are you packing?" Saphira said and then answered her own question. _

"_Saphira sweetheart," Ted said coming closer to Saphira, he didn't want her to find out this way he and Andromeda were going to tell their daughters together._

"_No Daddy you can't leave," _

"_Sweetheart I wish I didn't but I do, you told me they were getting closer as did Arthur Weasley, it's time for me to go," _

"_But you don't have to I can help protect you," Saphira said her voice cracked as she tried not to cry. Ted smiled at his youngest daughter and used a finger to wipe the tear that went down her check. _

"_I know you would but this is bigger than you and I don't want anything to happen to anyone of my family, I have to go,"_

"_No I already lost two parents, I can't lose you too," Saphira said, not caring more tears were falling down her faces. She loved Ted very much; he had been her dad for sixteen almost seventeen years. Now he was leaving. She knew deep down it was for the best, he stood a better chance of living if he were to go but she didn't want him to go. Ted looked at his daughter who was already in pain and he was adding to it. _

"_You won't lose me," Ted pulled Saphira in to a tight hug to attempt to comfort her._

"_You can't know that," _

"_No, I can't but we shouldn't think about that right now, okay" Saphira having calmed down and only a few tears rolled down her face. She nodded into her dad's chest and held on to him tightly. Having him hold her at that moment made her feel safe. _

"_Does mum know your leaving soon?" _

"_Yes, we talked it over last night, she doesn't like it anymore than you or I but she understands and she's going to stay here with you and Dora," Ted explained. _

"_When are you leaving?" Saphira asked _

"_Tonight," Saphira wished it were not that soon._

"_Who's telling Dora?" _

"_Your mum and I will tell her," Ted said. _

"_Okay," Saphira said then hugged him tighter. "Dad, I love you," _

"_I love you to Saphira, I wish I could be here for your birthday," Ted said fighting the tears brimming in his own eyes_

_Later that night the Tonks family said their last goodbyes to Ted in the garden. _

"_Bye Ted, I love you," Andromeda said hugging her husband and giving him a kiss. _

"_I'll send word to you as soon as I get the chance," Ted said. "Come here Dora," Tonks walked over to her dad and hugged him tight. They had talked earlier as Ted and Saphira had. Tonks hated that her dad was leaving; she like Saphira and Andromeda knew it was for the best even though they wanted him to stay. _

_I'm going to miss you dad," Tonks said. _

"_I know I'll miss you too, Take care of my grandchild okay," _

"_I will," Tonks said with tears going down her checks. Saphira stepped closer to him and gave him a hug after her sister let go and went to Remus. Ted wished during saying goodbye to his family that he didn't have to left, it was incredibly painful for him. His wife and the love of his life who gave up her family to be with him, his older daughter who was going to have his first grandchild in the spring and his youngest daughter who they had adopted and loved as much as he loved Nymphadora. Ted was very proud of the women Saphira had grew up to be, he was proud of both his daughters for being strong, brave and caring people. Saphira had certainly come a long way from the spoiled princess she was when they adopted her. Ted's only wish for her was she would be happy and be free from her traumatic experiences involving her birth parents. Who in Ted's mind did not deserve her; she was his and Andromeda's daughter, and Dora's sister. _

"_You're a Tonks, Saphira remember that you are a Tonks," Ted said as they broke the hug. Ted then shook hands with Remus and Oliver. _

"_You two take care of my daughters and don't give me a reason to kill you when I get back," Ted said and winked at his daughters. Oliver and Remus nodded to Ted. Dora and Saphira looked at each other and giggled, while Andromeda smiled and shook her head. Ted gave his wife another kiss. _

"_Goodbye for now, hopefully before we know it I'll be back," Ted said and headed down the hill behind his home. He looked back to see his daughters resting their heads on Andromeda's shoulders while she held them very close. He waved goodbye one last time and walked out of sight of his home. _

It was over four months since Ted left now, they hadn't heard from him. They didn't know if he was even still alive. Kingsley promised if he found out anything he would let her and her family know.

"Miss Tonks," Saphira looked at the short wizard who was standing in front of her holding a file with a few papers in it.

"I have the papers you asked for," the wizard said handing her the file.

"Thank you," Saphira said taking the papers and headed towards the lifts. Saphira stopped suddenly when she saw someone she did not expect to see and didn't wanted to see Rodolphus Lestrange. He was talked to Travers another Death Eater he quickly noticed his daughter standing at the corner of the hallway. Saphira locked her eyes on his for a minute, and then had this look of panic in her eye. She turned around and walked quickly back down the hallway.

"Saphira," she heard him call her name, when she was half way down the hall, Saphira broke into a run.

"Leave me alone," She said continuing to run.

"Saphira stop, please talk to me," Rodolphus said as he caught up to her to and managed to grab her arm. Saphira turned about and looked at him with a mix of anger and pain but the anger was the most prominent, it reminded him of her mother.

"Why? Why should I talk to you! What you thought giving me back a stuffed toy would make everything okay. Why can't you people just leave me alone!" Saphira yelled

"Saphira ... please just listen…"

"No, your not my father, my father is Ted Tonks, he loves me he raised me and he had to leave because of your master. He's most likely dead now, No I won't listen to you, I hate you,"

"Saphira, I am your father, remember I used to play with you, read you stories, bought you everything you wanted," Rodolphus said putting his hands on Saphira's upper arms to get her to look directly at him and listen. Saphira brushed his hands off her.

"No! I don't want to remember, all I remember is you leaving, you told me it was for work and adults, now I know you were killing people. I know what you were doing in the basement you tortured people. You tortured two Aurors and Order members, what I am now, Frank and Alice Longbottom remember them, and thanks to you, they are in Saint Mungos for the rest of their lives. It does not matter you took me to Saint Mungo's after your wife tortured me. You let her Imperius me, you did nothing,"

At this moment, Saphira could barely breathe when she was around the people who caused her nightmares and the source of her worst trauma. She did not know how to deal with the emotions she felt or identify them. Rodolphus stared at his daughter who was looking at him with anger and pain. Rodolphus never thought twice his work as a Death Eater, what Bellatrix had done to their daughter, until he saw it reflected in Saphira's eyes. He did not know what to say to her.

"I don't owe you everything, I'm not your daughter anymore," Saphira said taking a step back and ran away from Rodolphus into a lift where she felt like her heart was beating out of her chest and she had to breathe deeply to keep from hyperventilating.

Later that day Saphira apparated to her parent's house, Saphira opened the door and saw Andromeda and Dora sitting at the table with Oliver, Remus and Kingsley.

"Hi, Mum, Dora, Remus, Oliver, Kingsley what are you doing here," Saphira said and could tell from his and everyone's face what was going on. Saphira dropped her purse; Tonks came over and pulled her into a hug with tears running down her face.

"Its dad," Saphira felt tears go down her face. She knew her dad was dead.

AndromedaEBlack: Thanks you for reading. This was a very emotional chapter and it was hard to write I like Ted. I think even though I forgot that Ted left before the last chapter I think I made this chapter work well. I hope everyone agrees. Originally, Rodolphus wasn't going to be in this chapter but when writing It I thought I would add him since next chapter at the Malfoy Manor has more to do with Bellatrix and he hasn't been in a chapter for a while. I will put the next chapter up as soon as I can hopefully in a week. I only have one final left until I'm done with school until the fall. Please review everyone is giving me great reviews. Thanks. Until the next chapter.


	23. The Malfoy Manor

Part 23

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

**Aragornevenstar4eva**: Thank you so much. Sorry it made you cry, when I wrote it I was tearing up. I will take it a compliment that I can write such emotion. Thanks for the gold star.

**The Fourth Black Sister. **Thanks. Sorry it made you cry the last chapter it's a very emotional.

**Mimifry**. Thanks you. Bellatrix is my favorite character too don't worry there will be more of her. She is in this chapter. Yes, this chapter has the Malfoy Manor. As for the final battle and reuniting with her parents, you will have to see in the coming chapters. Don't worry I have something planned for Oliver's proposing plan and no Oliver didn't die in the books.

March 27 1998

It had been a day since Saphira had heard the news about her dad's death and since she saw Rodolphus. This morning they had buried Ted, it was hard for all them, Saphira spend the whole funeral wishing she had gone with him and could have protecting him from Snatchers. Yet part of her knew his death was out of her hands. She had lost another parent. After the funeral, Oliver had to go because of his team had a Quidditch game. He asked Saphira if she wanted him to stay, but she said he should go and she would be okay. All the afternoon, neighbors had been by the house bringing flowers and food, which has very nice and appreciated but annoyed Saphira after a while. That evening after the doorbell had finally stopped ringing, Saphira was in the living room with Tonks listening to the radio and reading.

"Saph" Tonks said.

"Hmm," Saphira said looking up from the _Daily Prophet. _

"Do you mind if I change to Potter Watch? Remus is on tonight,"

"Sure go ahead," Saphira said. Tonks pointed her wand at radio, said the password Albus and changed the station. Saphira continued reading not really listening to it.

"Let's take a minute to report on those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless, Network News and Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell," Lee Jordan said over the radio.

Saphira looked up from the newspaper at the radio. After a day of hearing about her dad's death, she was tired of being reminding of it, she just wanted this day to be over, Saphira stood up and walked to the door.

"Saph, where are you going?" Tonks asked.

"Back to the flat, I'm getting tired," Saphira said, hoping her sister would not see that she was lying.

"I thought you were going to stay so we can talk and make cookies," Tonks said. Saphira felt bad when looking at her sister's face, which looked somewhat hurt but Saphira just could not be around anyone right now.

"I'm sorry Dora, I'll come by tomorrow and we can talk, make cookies whatever you want,"

"Alright," Tonks said her face brightening up.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow," Saphira said taking her coat off the coat hanger and putting it on. "Bye Dora, tell mum and Remus I said goodnight,"

"I will, good night Saphira,"

"Night Tonks," Saphira headed towards the door.

"Saphira"

"Yeah,"

"I miss dad,"

"I know, I miss him too," Saphira said then walked out of the house.

Saphira then thought of a place to go, she did not want to go home it was only 7:30 and Oliver would not be home for a while. She then apparate to Hogsmeade and pulled her black leather coat closer to her to keep herself from the cold evening air. Saphira walked though the quiet town to the Hogshead. Saphira opened the door and sat at the empty bar. Then Aberforth Dumbledore came out from the back room. Saphira had met Aberforth back when her and Tonks where assigned to protect Hogwarts.

"Hi Saphira, it's nice to see you again," Aberforth said.

"You too,"

"Can I get you anything, your usual?"

"Yes please, could you make it a double," Saphira asked. Aberforth nodded and poured the Firewhiskey into a glass and handed it to Saphira.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"Rough year," Saphira said then tipped the glass back to her mouth and drank some then set it back on the table.

"I understand, I think it has been a rough year for everyone,"

"Maybe your right," Saphira said but she knew none else was going though quite what she was going though.

"I'll be in the back room if you need me," Aberforth said walking into the backroom.

Saphira nodded and chugged the rest of her drink, then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw a house elf that looked familiar, moving things out of the backroom of the pub. The house elf stopped and stared at her and seemed to sense something familiar about her too.

"Saphira?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Saphira Lestrange,"

"Shh," Saphira said in a whisper. "It's not Lestrange, It's Tonks, and how do you know me by that name?" as not many people knew she was born a Lestrange.

"I'm Dobby miss," he said.

"Oh Dobby, I remember you," Saphira said as she remembered when she was little and would go over to her aunt and uncle's house.

"Dobby is honored miss,"

"Please don't call me miss, It's not necessary," Saphira said. Then Aberforth came out of the backroom looking like he heard bad news.

"Aberforth, what is it," Saphira asked.

"I just received a message from Harry Potter; he needs help he's at the Malfoy Manor,"

"The Malfoy Manor?" Saphira asked. Aberforth nodded. She knew if the Death Eaters gave Harry to Voldemort, none would have a chance.

"How did you get the message?" Saphira asked.

"Two way mirror," Aberforth said.

"Ah" Saphira said.

"I'll save Harry Potter, He made Dobby a free elf," Dobby announced. Saphira knew she should go to and help Harry but did not want to face her parents again and if she went, she would no doubt have too. The thought of it made a lump in her throat.

"You should go with him Saphira, you're an Auror,"

"I… Okay I'll go with you Dobby," Saphira said, still feeling that it was not a good idea for her to go.

Saphira stood up and let Dobby take her hand, she took a deep breathe as they apparated. The next thing Saphira knew she and Dobby were in the back of the Malfoy Manor. Saphira looked around and saw the dark yard was empty, there was no sign of Death Eaters, besides the houses lights when on. Saphira felt the feeling of dread go through her, Bellatrix Lestrange was in that house as was her former family. Harry and likely Ron and Hermione were in there she would have to go in the house.

"Saphira," Dobby said quietly looking up at her curiously.

"Right, I'll take care of the Death Eaters. Could you go find Harry?" Saphira asked.

"Dobby will," Dobby said and apparated away, leaving Saphira alone, she watched the spot Dobby had just disappeared. Saphira looked up at the house and saw a balcony; she quickly pulled out her wand.

"Ascendio," She said lifting herself up onto the balcony. Saphira then put her hand on the balcony door and tried to turn it and found it was locked. Saphira looked into the room and saw that the door was closed. She hoped none would hear the noise she was about to make, she kicked the glass door of the balcony with her boot. She stepped on the broken glass as she entered the room.

Saphira quickly left the room and walked quietly down the hallway looking to make sure none was there. Saphira heard a loud scream, as she got closer to the staircase. Saphira froze for a minute and felt a chill go down her back. Saphira felt her heart start to beat faster. Saphira took a deep breathe and made her way to the stairs. Every time she heard a scream, she paused on the stairs and forced herself to continue. When she got to a landing, she could clearly make out the voice of the person who was responsible for making her feel the way.

"Answer me! How did you get in my vault!" Bellatrix yell rang though the house. Saphira looked over the landing into the large drawing room where she could see the Malfoys, Bellatrix standing over someone; who she quickly realized was Hermione.

"Crucio" Bellatrix yelled.

When Hermione screamed, Saphira backed away from the landing she could barely keep her breathing under control, her heart was racing and felt like it would suddenly stop. Saphira's mind flashed images of her on the cold dark cellar floor being tortured by her mother. Saphira tried her hardest to make the images on away, she managed to get the flashes under control and her breathing slowed. She heard a new voice in the drawing room and looked over to see a goblin now standing in front of Bellatrix. She saw Bellatrix spat at the goblin and went back over to Hermione who was lying on the floor. Saphira took a deep breathe and jumped over the rail of the landing, within seconds she felt her feet hit the floor. She looked a few feet in front of her as Bellatrix turned around and saw her own dark eyes looking back at her.

"Hello Mother," Saphira said her voice laced with venom. Bellatrix looked at her daughter who was standing in front of her. Bellatrix saw a mix of arrogance and bravery in her daughters face. Bellatrix while surprised to see her she did not show it.

"Saphira, I knew you would come," Bellatrix said giving her daughter an evil smile. Saphira looked at Bellatrix then around the room her Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius who looked surprised to see her, Draco flickered his eyes between Bellatrix and Saphira not sure what to make of the scene in front of him. Hermione fighting to stay conscious briefly looked at Saphira.

Meanwhile in the cellar having heard what was going on upstairs Ron looked at Harry with disbelief to what he heard upstairs and mouthed, "Mother" to Harry.

"Later Ron," Harry said. Back upstairs Bellatrix and Saphira continued to look at each other without expressions.

"Well darling, I see you finally came to your senses, I thought my note would help her make the right choice and here you are," Bellatrix said. Saphira said nothing. Bellatrix walked around Saphira making her tighten up.

"I wondered if I would have to go to more desperate measures to get you back," Bellatrix said quietly into Saphira's ear. Saphira watched her mother walk back to where she was standing before. She knew it, Bellatrix wanted to hurt your family.

"I'm not here for you," Saphira said with all her inner strength.

Bellatrix looked at her daughter's eyes and saw she was staying strong, determined, and defiant but also showed fear. Bellatrix could not believe this, she could not stand her own blood was against her. She hated her former sister and Dumbledore for turning her daughter against her. Bellatrix would not let her daughter continue on the path on the side of Harry Potter. She would not lose the daughter who once adored her that way.

"Let mummy guess, you're here for your friends," Bellatrix said drawing her attention to Hermione. Bellatrix could tell from the way Saphira looked at Hermione that she cared for the mud-blood.

"Crucio," Bellatrix said. Hermione screamed again, any calm Saphira had was gone and replaced by panic as she listened to Hermione scream her mind kept flashing back to her being tortured. She remembered how it felt, that she screamed. Saphira felt her whole body shake as she stepped back and suddenly stopped when her bumped into Narcissa who had moved forward and held her still.

"Bella," Narcissa said turning Bellatrix's attention back to Saphira

"No, don't hurt me," Saphira said not realizing where she was anymore. The only thoughts going thoughts in her head were of her being fighting the pain of the Cruciatus curse.

Saphira got out of Narcissa's hold, backed against the wall, and shrunk to the floor. Narcissa went over close to her, kneeled by her side, and stroked her hair. Bellatrix not sure what to make of her daughter went over to her and lifted her chin up to her but Saphira looked away from her.

"Don't hurt me," Saphira whispered feeling dizzy.

"Take her upstairs Cissy, when she calmed down," Bellatrix said.

"I'll take her," Greyback said smelling the air around Saphira. Bellatrix flicked her wand and Greyback let out a scream.

"Don't touch her," Bellatrix warned and turned her attention back to the goblin. When Saphira snapped out of it, she saw her mother push back her sleeve and touched her Dark Mark. Voldemort would be there soon.

"And I think we can dispose of the mud-blood. Greyback take her if you want," Then Saphira heard Ron yell and fighting break out causing Narcissa let go of her and join the fight. Saphira stood up and grasped her wand tight but did not make a move to join the fight.

"Stop or she dies!" Bellatrix said. Everyone looked over and saw Bellatrix supporting Hermione who was unconscious and holding a sliver knife against Hermione's throat.

"Drop your wands, Drop them or we'll see how filthy her blood is, I said drop them!" Bellatrix yelled pressing the blade into Hermione's throat drawing a little blood. Saphira watched Harry and Ron drop the wands they were holding and Draco went to pick them up.

"Now, Cissy, I think we ought to tie theses heroes up again, and then take my daughter upstairs and wait for me," Bellatrix said flickering her eyes back to Saphira briefly. "While Greyback takes care of Miss Mud-blood. I'm sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback after what you have done tonight."

Then they all heard a grinding noise coming from above, looked up, saw the chandelier crack, and fall. Bellatrix who was directly beneath the chandelier dropped Hermione and threw herself aside. Saphira fell to the floor to shield herself from the flying glass. Then stood up and she heard Harry yell stupefy at Greyback and sent him flying across the room.

"Dobby!" Narcissa yelled and Saphira turned to see the little elf in the doorway. "You dropped the chandelier," The little elf trotted into the room towards Bellatrix and Narcissa who were standing still and pointed his finger at Narcissa.

"You must not hurt Harry Potter," Dobby said. Saphira had to admit she was impressed by the house elf.

"Kill him Cissy!" Bellatrix yelled. There was a loud crack and Narcissa's wand flew across to the other side of the room.

"You dirty little monkey. How dare you take a witch's wand how dare you defy your masters," Bellatrix said screaming.

"Dobby has no masters! Dobby is a free elf and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends," Dobby said.

"Ron catch, Go!" Harry said throwing Ron one of the wands, he was holding. "Saphira come on," Saphira stood up to move to Harry.

"No Saphira, don't move," Bellatrix said. Saphira sent a spell at Bellatrix but it hit the table behind her. Saphira hurried to Harry and grabbed him as they began to disapparated. The last thing Saphira saw of the drawing room is Narcissa and Draco standing frozen, and the blur of Bellatrix's knife flying towards them. Inside the drawing room, a picture of six-year-old Saphira, twirling and blowing kisses to the camera fell from the table and cracked.

The next thing Saphira felt was sand and stood up; she looked around and saw the beach, Bill and Fluer's house. They were at Shell Cottage.

"Are you alright," Se heard Harry say. "Dobby is this shell Cottage. Dobby!" Saphira turned around to see Dobby swaying slightly and the knife in his chest. Saphira only watched with Ron who was sitting on the ground with Hermione.

"Help, help me," Harry yelled lying Dobby down in a patch of grass. Saphira looked to see people coming from the house.

"Dobby, on don't die, don't die," Harry said.

"Harry Potter," Dobby said then became still. Saphira and the others stayed still as the little elf died. Saphira flicked her gaze to the bloody knife now next to Harry, Then back to the ocean and felt the cold, salty breeze hit her face.

AndromedaEBlack: Thanks for reading. I hope you like how I added Saphira to the Malfoy Manor, it was challenging at times, which is why I took longer then I thought it would but I am happy with how it turned out. I gave a little insight into Bellatrix's side of things. Now we will see so Saphira deals with what happened at the Malfoy Manor and how Ron and Hermione react to Saphira being Bellatrix's daughter as they just found out in this chapter. I am on starting the next chapter tomorrow. So hopefully, if all goes well, the next chapter will not take long. Please review I love everyone's reviews so far. Thank you.


	24. Shell Cottage

Part 24

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

**Aragornevenstar4eva**: Thank you. It's good it hear I did a good job with Bellatrix. It was challenging. Bellatrix is important to me too, so I try my best to keep her in character. Yes I thought it would be good to have Dobby know, as it makes sense that he would and it was good to get Saphira to the Malfoy's Manor. Yay! For psychology and good to know Tonks and Saphira's reaction to Ted's death ring true for how people deal with death (Good to know that I learned something in psychology class) Yeah it will be interesting to see how Hermione and Ron react to Bellatrix and Saphira's relationship.

March 27 1998

Saphira watched the waves in the ocean crash on the shore in the darkness of the night sky Saphira turned when she heard people approaching them and turned to see Bill and Fluer, and two of Harry's friends.

"Hermione where is she?" Harry asked Bill. Saphira just then noticed the Ron and Hermione where no longer there.

"Ron's taking her inside, she'll be alright," Bill said.

Saphira thought she should probably go and check on Hermione after all she knew what it was like to be tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Saphira and the others watched Harry cover Dobby in his jacket. Saphira looked at the knife by Harry's side and her mind played back what had happened at the Malfoy Manor. Saphira could not believe she did not fight. Something about being in the room with those people, watching Hermione get tortured and seeing in her mind herself get tortured, she just could not move. Saphira could not even begin to make sense of what exactly had happened to her back there or if she even wanted to make sense of it. .

"Saphira, are you okay? You're bleeding," Bill said shining the light being produced by his wand. Saphira for the first time realized that the left side of her face stung, when she wiped her check, she found a small amount of blood, which was probably from glass flying when the chandelier fell.

"I'm fine Bill, it's just a cut," Saphira said.

"We should bury him, I know a good place, Harry," Bill said turning his attention to Harry who did not seem to hear what Bill was saying but nodded anyway.

"I want to do it properly. Not by magic, have you got a spade?" Harry asked suddenly. Bill nodded to Harry.

"Saphira go with Fluer and get that cut cleaned up," Saphira nodded, none noticed that she used her wand to fly something to her and put it in her coat pocket before she followed Fluer to the house.

Once inside Fluer and Saphira sat at the kitchen table and Fluer used a warm wet cloth to wipe away the blood on Saphira's check, then she used another cloth to put what Saphira guessed was a potion to help heal the cut. Fluer watched her friend, as she stayed quiet when she tended to the cut, making Fluer wonder what had happened at the Manor.

"The cut is not bad it will heal in a few days," Fluer said.

"Alright, Thank you," Saphira said,

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fluer asked. Saphira wished she know what the answer was, but she did not know if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired," Saphira said hoping Fluer would believe her.

"Of course, it is almost 4 in morning, how about I show you to a guest room," Fluer said.

Then Fluer and Saphira noticed Ron had come into the kitchen from being upstairs checking in on Hermione. Ron stared briefly at Saphira but not with the normal dreamy gaze he gave her, it was more a mix of anger and disbelief.

"Hi Ron," Saphira said. Ron made eye contact with her then turned his attention to Fluer.

"Where's Harry?"

"Harry is still outside with Bill," Fluer answered then Ron left and they heard the front door close. Fluer looked at Saphira then said.

"I'll show you to that guest bedroom," Fluer said.

"That would be nice," Saphira said still looking where Ron had just left. Saphira followed Fluer up the stairs to a bedroom.

"Let us know if you need anything," Fluer said Saphira nodded and took off her coat and threw it on a chair, Fluer started to shut the door.

"Fluer, is Hermione alright?"

"She'll be fine," Fluer said. Saphira nodded.

"Good night Fluer," Fluer closed the door. Saphira lied down on the bed and closed her eyes, attempting to try to get some sleep, although not knowing if she would be able to sleep. She listened to the sounds of footsteps in the house.

After what seemed like she just lied down. Saphira saw images of Bellatrix torturing her and Malfoy Manor go though her head causing her eyes to snap open. Saphira took a minute to remember where she was and caught her breath. She sat up on the bed relieved that she was at Shell Cottage. Saphira was used to these kinds of nightmares she had been having them off and on for over a year. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little pasted seven in the morning. She was grateful she got some sleep if not a good sleep. After she took a much-needed hot shower, she changed into a dress that Fluer had set in the room. Saphira stood at the mirror looking at her reflection and brushed her hair, noticing how long her hair was almost all the way down her back and when it was wet, it looked black. Saphira went to the nightstand, opened the door and found scissors. She went back the mirror, took a piece of her hair carefully measured it to a little above her shoulder blade, then took the scissors and cut, She watched a long piece of her hair fall to the floor, Saphira continued to cut her hair. After it was done and feeling somewhat better, she wished she could do more, Saphira was jealous at Dora, as she can change her appearance whenever she wanted. Although changing her appearance to look less like Bellatrix would seem like the solution, she knew it was not, cutting her hair only would help in the moment, it would not get rid of the nightmares or the overwhelming feelings she had. Saphira finished throwing away the hair that was on the floor when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she saw Hermione standing at the doorway.

"Hermione," Saphira said looking at Hermione who looked much better then she had the night before.

"Are you alright?" Saphira asked.

"I'm fine, Are you okay?"

"Hard to say," Saphira said sitting on the bed, while Hermione looked at her and away while biting her lip. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Do you... know anything about the Lestrange vault?" Hermione asked gently like Harry had suggested when she volunteered to talk to Saphira after she woke up.

"No… I don't, why would I," Saphira said a little caught of guard.

"Saphira I heard what she said to you and what you said to her, I was out of it but I heard you…She's your mother," Hermione said. Saphira did not need to say anything her face said it all.

"It's true she wasn't lying," Hermione said seeing Saphira's face.

"Hermione, you have no idea how much I wish it wasn't true," Saphira said.

"Why didn't you tell me? Saphira you're like an older sister to me like Tonks is," Hermione said feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you… It's something I don't share often," Saphira said, it was true almost none of the Order of the Phoenix knew; only very people did.

"I saw what happened to you when she tortured me, and after you looked…not there," Hermione said.

"I don't think I was there," Saphira said truthfully.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know,"

"Was it Bellatrix who tortured you last year?" Hermione asked.

"What does it matter she's not my mother," Saphira said getting slightly angry.

"I think it does matter," Hermione said "I'm sorry she did that you,"

"I'm sorrier for what she did to you Hermione,"

"Don't be I'm okay, thank you for telling me the truth,"

"You're welcome, sorry I don't know anything about the vault, if I did I would tell you,"

"It's alright, Ron and Harry are waiting or me, but I'll see you later," Hermione said moving to the door. "Saph, if Ron acts weird around you, it's not your fault, he's just irritating, and Saphira, I like your hair,"

"Thank Hermione," Saphira said. Hermione nodded and left the room. Meanwhile downstairs Ron and Harry were in the kitchen; Ron kept looking at the stairs.

"Do you think Hermione's alright, she's taking a while?" Ron asked.

"Of course, she's just talking to Saphira,"

"I'm not sure Harry, can we really trust Saphira she is Bellatrix's daughter?"

"We can trust her," harry said.

"Okay…. Harry how is she Bellatrix's daughter?" Harry looked at Ron with a puzzled expression.

"How… Bellatrix gave birth to her,"

"I figured that and that is a scary thing that Bellatrix reproduced, How is she Tonk's sister then?"

"The Tonks's adopted her when she was a child, after Bellatrix and Rodolphus went to prison," Harry said. Ron nodded.

"And your sure Saphira is not evil?' Ron asked.

"Yes I am Ron,"

"Then why did she try to kill Tonks and me when I was you,"

"Imperius, you knew that," Ron nodded again but he was still having trouble processing the information.

"And Ron when Saphira was in St. Mungos in January last year, it was because Bellatrix tortured her," Harry said.

"Oh… bloody hell," Ron said realizing Saphira couldn't move after Hermione was tortured not because she wanted Bellatrix to torture Hermione as he started to think but because it reminded Saphira of when she was tortured by Bellatrix.

Later that day Saphira sat on the beach watching the ocean. She reached into her coat, which was right beside her; she pulled out Bellatrix's knife that still had Dobby's blood on it. Saphira looked at it for a minute and slid it back into a pocket when she heard a pop near her. Saphira stood up and turned around to see Oliver standing there.

"Oliver," She said running to him and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Hi Honey, I got Molly and Arthur's message as soon as I home and headed straight here. I like your hair," Oliver said noticing his girlfriends shorter hair.

"Thanks, It's sweet of you to come here, how is Tonks, Remus and mum?" Saphira asked.

"They're good, they were worried about you," Oliver said brushing her check where the cut was with his fingers. "How are you?

"I don't know," Saphira said sitting back down in the sand. "I honestly could not explain to you what I'm feeling right now, there are so many emotions I'm feeling right now."

"That's alright, your starting to recognize what you are feeling even though you don't know what it is?" Oliver said joining Saphira in the grass.

"I guess, I wish I know why I froze when I was around…," Saphira said.

"Saphira, what is it?" Oliver said.

"Bellatrix, why does everything come back to her?"

AndromedaEBlack: Thanks for reading I hope you like the chapter. Saphira is finally self aware of why she response the way she has and what she is feeling. There won't be many more chapters until the Battle of Hogwarts. Until next time. Please Review. Thanks for your support it means a lot. Oh and my friend is drawing me a picture of Saphira and I will give out the link when she finishes.


	25. Teddy Lupin

Part 25

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

**Aragornevenstar4eva** Thank you as always for the review. I'm a psychology geek too, yeah the nightmares then cutting her hair. Poor Saphira. I'm happy you feel for her, I know I do. Yes Ron's reactions, I loved when I thought of the "How is she Bellatrix's daughter," he would say something like that. Thanks it is nice to know I got his personally too.

**The Fourth Black Sister: **It's all good. Thanks very much for the review. it means a lot to me.

**IceDragonHikari****: **Thanks, yeah I'm very excited for Deathly Hallows part 2 also.

April 10 1998

Saphira sat by the ocean with her bare feet in the sand, watching the tide come and go and the sun rise. This was truly a nice place, very relaxing. Although now Saphira knew that Bellatrix was the main cause of why she felt the way she did, Saphira did not feel like anything was lifted off her. She still felt the same why she always did, it bothered her that Bellatrix had this effect on her, she wished that after what had happened at the Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix would let her go but she knew better then that.

Saphira eyes looked at the house, it was very early in the morning and most people were asleep except the little light coming from a bedroom where she knew Harry, Ron and Hermione were planning how they would break into Gringotts as they had been for weeks now. None in the house spoke of what they were planning and did not bother to ask them any questions. Saphira saw the door open and Oliver step out and walk towards her.

"Hey what are you doing up so early," Oliver said sitting next to her and putting his arm around her. Saphira leaned into his chest.

"Couldn't sleep anymore,"

"Nightmares?" Oliver asked.

"Not really, not how they normally are anyway," It was true the nightmares Saphira had been having were getting slightly less intense then they used to be.

"That's good Saphira,"

"They're just nightmares," Even though the nightmares were slowly becoming less intense, it still did not make Saphira feel better.

"Saphira, you have the nightmares almost and since the Death Eaters took over and you were Imperiused, they were getting worse, it's a good thing that the dreams are less real for you," Oliver said. Saphira stood up and faced him with her arms crossed in front of her.

"I guess so, it doesn't change anything though she still tortured me and used Imperius on me, I hate it! Oliver I hate that she can do this to me!" Saphira said feeling her heart start to race.

"Its okay, you're safe, she can't hurt you," Oliver said standing up to and pulling his girlfriend into a hug. Oliver held her into he felt her relax.

"Sorry, I can't stop it, when that happens," Saphira said referring to her panic attack.

"I know, it's not your fault," Oliver said. "Hey I know something to make you feel better?"

"What?" Saphira said then Oliver grabbed her, brought her to the ocean, and picked her up trying to get her wet from the incoming tide.

"No Oliver! It's cold!" Saphira yelled and laughed when the tide made her feet and legs wet. Oliver put her down. Saphira grabbed his hand and they ran along the shoreline trying not to get wet. Oliver picked Saphira up again and twirled her around as they both laughed.

"Thanks Oliver," Saphira said gave him a nice long kiss.

After running around on the beach for awhile Saphira and Oliver ran back up to the room they were staying in and grabbed a towel to dry of the water and get the sand off their legs and feet. When there was a knock at the door.

"Here," Saphira said throwing the towel to Oliver and opening the door to see Harry, Ron and Hermione standing at the other side of the door.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione,"

"Hi Saphira, we didn't disturb you did we?" Harry asked.

"No we just got back from a walk on the beach,"

"Okay good. Saphira I have a something I need to ask you," Harry said.

"Alright, what is it?"

"As you know we are planning to break into Gringotts and go into the Lestrange vault,"

"Harry I wish I could help but I don't know anything about the vault,"

"It's not about the vault Saphira, I found a strand of Bellatrix's hair of my clothes and we plan to use Polyjuice potion for me to disguised as Bellatrix and get in the vault,"

"That is a good plan to get it but what do you need me for?" Saphira said impressed be their plan

"I need your help to like her, Bellatrix," Hermione said.

"We figured being an Auror and well…the other thing," Ron said,

"We know this a lot to ask of you Saphira, we wouldn't ask if there was any other option but we need this plan to work, Please Saphira," Harry asked. Saphira looked between Harry, Ron and Hermione thinking about what they were asking of her, she wanted to help them, she did. She wanted the war to be over as much as everyone did.

"Saphira you don't have to do it, if you don't want to" Oliver said obviously concerned for her well-being.

"Saphira if it's too much to ask, its okay, we'll do our best," Harry said.

"No I'll do it, I'll help you Hermione," Saphira said. "I can do this much,"

"Okay, Ron, Oliver should we go downstairs?" Harry said.

"Alright Harry and I'll have to tell you both about my latest Quidditch game," Oliver said heading to the door to follow Harry and Ron but stopped behind Saphira and wrapped him arms around her and said very softly.

"If it gets to be too much... stop," He then gave her a kiss on the check and left with Harry.

"Should we go to your room," Saphira asked Hermione. Awhile later Saphira and Hermione stood in the small bedroom silent for a few minutes.

"Well, where should we begin," Hermione asked. Saphira looked at Hermione from her position of leaning against the bedpost. Then hesitated about thinking of Bellatrix not wanting what had happened earlier with Oliver to happen again. She took a deep breathe and thought about Auror training and how they are taught to disguise their self.

"Alright Hermione, first off stand tall, proud, confident, like royalty would," Saphira said. Hermione straightened her posture.

"Like this," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's good Hermione," Saphira said looking at Hermione's posture while trying not to thing to hard about Bellatrix. It helped that she could see Hermione was uncomfortable with what she was going to be doing, "And the Polyjuice potion will change your voice; just speak clear, confident and cold,"

"Alright," Hermione said then went over and uncovered Bellatrix's wand. Saphira followed Hermione and looked down at the wand.

"Her wand" Saphira said.

"I can't even touch it, I hate it," Hermione said. Saphira kept her eyes on the wand, the wand that was used to torture her, Hermione, The Longbottoms, Killed Sirius and hurt or killed many other people to be sure. She hated the wand just looking at it caused her stomach to lurch slightly. This wand was also the first wand she very held.

"I hate it too, what this wand has done," Saphira said. Then slowly Saphira reached down, picked up the wand. She held it for a few seconds then put it down. "There I've done it, you can to,"

"Thank you Saphira for this, I know talking about her is something you no doubt feel uncomfortable with this, I am uncomfortable with this too so I appreciate all your doing," Hermione said.

"Your welcome, now you will need something to wear, I'll be going home in a few days I'll get you something" Saphira said.

"Thanks, that would be great," Hermione said. "Do you want to go downstairs and see what everyone else is doing?"

"Yeah, sure," Saphira said before leaving the room she glanced at the wand again and a chill went down her back.

"Coming Saphira," She heard Hermione call from the hallway.

"Yeah," Saphira gave the wand one more glance and shut the door as she left.

That evening everyone sat around the table tightly in the combined dining and sitting room. Bill had just left to take Ollivander to his Aunt Muriel's . Fluer barely touched her food while everyone else ate, and glanced out the window looking for Bill to return. Luckily Bill returned before they had finished the first course.

"Everything's fine," Bill told Fluer. "Ollivander settled in, mum and dad say hello, Ginny sends you all her love, Fred and George are driving Muriel up the wall, they're still operating an Owl-Order business out of her backroom. It cheered her up to have her tiara back, though; she said she thought we'd stolen it,"

"Aw, she ezz charmante, you aunt," Fluer said crossly and waved her wand and lifted the dishes, caught them and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll go help Fluer," Saphira told Oliver, getting up from the table and following her in the kitchen. She was in the kitchen with Fluer getting the second course ready, when there was a bang to the front door. They heard people jump up in the other room.

"Saphira," Bill said. Saphira rushed out of the kitchen and stood next to Bill pointing her wand at the door like everyone else in the room besides Griphook, Fluer followed her out off the kitchen looking frightened.

"Who is it?" Bill asked.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin, I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, brother-in-law of Saphira Tonks, and you the secret keeper, told me the address and bade me to come in an emergency," The voice said thought the door Saphira wondered what the emergency was.

"Lupin," Bill said running to the door an opening it, Lupin fell over the threshold.

"Remus," Saphira said walking over to him. Lupin looked around the room and yelled.

"It's a boy! We named him Ted after Dora and Saphira's father!" Saphira shrieked along with Hermione, her sister had the baby. Lupin gave Saphira a tight hug.

"What? Tonks…Tonks has had the baby," Hermione said.

"Congratulations! Blimey a baby," Ron said.

"Yes… yes a boy," Lupin said, he clearly was very happy.

"Congratulations," Saphira said giving Remus another hug.

"You of course are his godmother, Saphira,"

"Thank you," Saphira said al speechless, as they had not told her they wanted her to be the godmother.

"You'll be godfather," Lupin said to Harry.

"Me…?"

"You, yes of course, Dora quite agrees, not one better,

"Yes.. Yeah Blimey," Harry said speechless like Saphira and gave Saphira a hug.

"You two Teddy's godparents," Lupin said "And you Oliver, will be his uncle,"

"I'm good with that Remus, as long as I get to teach his to play Quidditch when he's older of course,"

"Of course you can," Lupin said. "I can't stay long, I must get back, Thank you Bill" Bill had been going around filling everyone's goblets and gave one to Lupin. They all stood and raised them for a toast.

"To Teddy Remus Lupin, a great wizard in the making," Lupin said and everyone drank from his or her goblets.

"oo does'e look like?" Fluer asked.

"I think he looks like Dora, but she thinks he looks like me. Not much hair. It looked black when he was born, but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. Probably be blonde by the time I get back. Andromeda says Tonks' hair started changing colors the day she was born," Lupin said drinking his goblet. "Oh , go on then, just one more," He handed his goblet as Bill made a move to fill it.

"That's really great, Remus," Saphira said trying to picture her new baby nephew. Lupin's news brought so much happiness with it, that everything else went away for a while, the war, everything. Bill moved to open another bottle of wine.

"No… I really must get back," Remus said as Oliver returned after getting his and Saphira's things.

"Goodbye I'll try to bring some pictures in a few days time, they'll all be so glad to know I've seen you guys, Let's go Aunt Saphira and Uncle Oliver, Dora will kill me if I don't come back with her sister," Remus, Saphira and Oliver said goodbye to everyone. Saphira gave Hermione a hug.

"I"ll come back in a few days with some clothes for you, Ron," Saphira said letting go of Hermione. Ron gave her a hug and said.

"I'm not mad about you know who Bellatrix is to you," Saphira nodded.

"Thanks for everything," Hermione said.

"Bye everyone," Lupin said. Saphira and Oliver waved bye again and followed Lupin out to the windy night and apparated to Andromeda's house.

"You had the baby here," Saphira asked.

"No he was born at Saint Mungo's Andromeda was bringing them home when I went to get you," Remus said. Saphira nodded and followed him in the house.

"Remus," Andromeda called from the kitchen

"Yes it's me, Look whose home" Lupin said as Andromeda came out to the living room.

"Saphira your home," Andromeda said giving Saphira a hug.

"Hi mum,"

"I thought when Oliver went out you'd be home sooner," Andromeda said.

"Sorry mum I just needed to be out there longer," Saphira said.

"It's alright, as long as you are,"

"I'm fine mum," Saphira said. She could tell Andromeda did not completely believe her but let it go.

"It's good to have you back home, Go on, go see your sister and nephew," Andromeda said. Saphira went up the stairs to her sisters room.

"Dora it's me," Saphira said.

"Saph!" Tonks said from the bed. "I missed you," Saphira came over to the bed and hugged her sister.

"I missed you too,"

"Would you like to meet your nephew Teddy Lupin," Tonks said getting out from the bed to the crib by the bed.

"Yes I would," Tonks picked up the baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Teddy this is your Aunt Saphira," Tonks said letting her sister hold the baby. Saphira held the baby somewhat awkwardly seeing as she had never held a baby before at least not that she could remember. The baby looked up at Saphira briefly before closing his eyes again. Then Teddy changed his hair color, which had been blonde as Remus thought to dark brown like Saphira's.

"Aw, he likes you," Tonks said.

"He's adorable Dora, I can't believe you're a mum," Saphira said sitting on the bed with Tonks.

"Me either, It's amazing Saphira, I hope you get to have this one day," Tonks said then noticed something about Saphira panic in her eyes and she bit her lip.

"Saphira, you'd make a great mum,"

"I don't know Dora, I just can't see myself as a mum, I think I'd be better as an Aunt," Saphira said. It was true Saphira did not think at all about her having children, but when her sister mentioned it, she just could not get the feeling out of her mind that she should not have children.

"Saphira this is not a Bellatrix thing is it?" Saphira couldn't look at her sister and kept her eyes on her sleeping nephew. "It is isn't it, Saphira your not Bellatrix,"

"I know that Dora, but children, I'm twenty two, I'm no where near ready for children right now and maybe it would be best of her blood dies with me,"

"Okay Saphira, your right your petty young to be thinking of children," Tonks said deciding to let it go in her sisters best interest. Teddy then turned his hair blue. The sisters smiled at each other.

"Dora, I love Teddy's blue hair,"

AndromedaEBlack: Thank for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be posted the next chapter I think after seeing Deathly Hallow's part 2! I'm so excited, it will be emotional for me though. The next two chapters will be the battle I'm making it two chapters since there is a lot to write but I will post them close together. Thank you again. Until next chapter. Please review.


	26. Battle Of Hogwarts

Part 26

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

**Aragornevenstar4eva**: Thank you. Yes little Teddy Lupin. He is a cutie. Yeah Saphira has self doubt of her being a mother which makes a lot of sense. Poor girl. Thanks, writing Saphira helping Hermione wasn't easy but I'm happy with how it worked out.

**The Fourth Black Sister: **Thank you so much. : D

May 1 1998

Saphira and Tonks were busy in the kitchen cleaning up from diner while listening to the radio, the last few weeks had been strangely calm in the wizarding world, Saphira knew the calmness around was not a good sign and it would not last but she did her best to enjoy spending time with her sister, mum and baby nephew. Something she had a lot of time to do since she thought it would be best not to go to the Ministry since by now the Death Eaters most likely knew what had happened at the Malfoy Manor. She did return to Shell cottage to give Hermione the clothes she promised and wished them luck on their plan to break into Gringotts. She also sent Kreacher to Hogwarts on Harry's request. Saphira closed the lid to the cake holder to the left over chocolate cake her and Tonks had made for dinner. Chocolate cake was Ted's favorite, seeing the cake made Saphira miss him more. The house did not seem the same without her dad.

"Thinking about dad," Tonks asked as she washed dishes.

"Yeah, he was a great dad, I miss him a lot" Saphira said.

"He was. You know he would probably think we're trying to make him fat with this cake if he was here," Tonks said.

"Yeah, he would say that," Saphira said then they both giggled. Saphira then took her hair out of its ponytail.

"I love your hair like this," Tonks said feeling the end of her sisters much shorter hair.

"Yeah," Saphira said. Then they heard their favorite Madonna song come on the radio.

"Yes! Come on Saphira dance with me," Tonks said pulling her sister away from the counter and they started dancing. After the song was over, they turned when the door to the kitchen opened, to find Remus standing in the doorway.

"Remus, did Teddy go to sleep okay?" Tonks asked going over to her husband and giving him a kiss.

"Yes I did, He's fast asleep, Saphira can I talk to you for a minute?" Remus said.

"What is it Remus?" Tonks asked.

"I'll tell you in minute Dora. Saphira," Saphira gave her sister a smile and squeezed her hand before following her brother in law out into the hallway.

"What is it Remus? And why couldn't you tell me in front of Dora?"

"Saphira I've just received word that the Order and Dumbledore's army is being called to Hogwarts," Remus said.

"We're going to fight"

"Yes. Now I will get Oliver and talk to Dora and Andromeda, I think it would be best if Dora stays here with Teddy and Andromeda," Remus said.

"I agree, she won't like it though," Saphira said thinking of how Tonks would feel if she could not fight.

"I know, Go get ready and meet me and Oliver out front then we'll go to the Hog's Head," Remus said.

Saphira nodded then darted down the hallway, up the stairs to her room feeling of adrenaline started to go through her like fire. Saphira then changed out of the dress she had been wearing and into jeans and a dark t-shirt. Saphira then grabbed her leather jacket from her bed and took out Bellatrix's knife from the pocket; she examined it, wiped it clean of any of Dobby's blood before slipping it into the knife holder on her ankle and putting on her boats. Then she opened her desk drawer and under in found the letter Albus Dumbledore wrote her before he died. Saphira picked up the letter and remembered he said open it when it felt right. Saphira opened the letter and read.

_Dear Saphira, _

_If you are reading this, it means I have died. I know the months ahead will be hard on everyone. I also know dealing with that Bellatrix, your own mother has tortured you will be especially hard on you. Know this I care about you every much and I'll always be there even after I'm gone as I have since you were six. Now I feel I should tell you, I had you adopted by Ted and Andromeda since I knew they would raise, love you and let you have a choice in who you wanted to be. You are a good, remarkable person and I'm very proud of you Saphira. You will overcome any pain and hardship you face and come out a better person. Of course writing this, I realize I care to much for my students especially you and Harry Potter. I trust you, I know you will make the right decision for yourself. Remember only you choose in the end who you are. _

_Love _

_Albus_

Saphira put down the letter and thought about what Albus wrote absorbing what it said she took her wand and turned to the door to see Andromeda.

"Mum,"

"Remus told us, what's happening," Andromeda said coming into the room

"Mum I have to go, I have to do this, it's what I know I believe in," Saphira said getting the feeling Andromeda did not want her to go.

"I know, Saphira, Promise me you'll be careful,"

"I will be mum,"

"And Saphira, I don't want you to fight her, "Andromeda said clearly worried.

"Mum, I won't go looking for her but maybe if I face her, I'll finally feel like… I have control of my life," Saphira said. More than anything after the Malfoy Manor Saphira wanted to prove to herself that she could face Bellatrix, she had been able to hold the wand that tortured her now she needed to face the women, even if she was her biological mother.

"You shouldn't have too,"

"I promise I won't go looking for her, I'll come home," Andromeda gave her a hug.

"I love you Saphira, be safe"

"I love you too," Saphira said. Saphira went downstairs with Andromeda following and went out the front door. Where Remus, Oliver were waiting, Tonks was there too giving Remus a kiss then hugged Saphira as she came out of the house.

"You go be a hero for both of us okay," Tonks said, moving to standing next to Andromeda.

"I will," Saphira said then stood next to the Oliver and Remus. Saphira grabbed Oliver's hand, then they apparated from the house and appeared in the dark streets of Hogsmeade in front of the Hog's Head.

"Hey, over here," Aberforth called to them, they followed him down past the bar and down some stairs. Aberforth then opened a secret door behind a portrait.

"Go though here, it will take you to the castle,"

"Thank you," Remus said. Saphira gave Aberforth a smile before she followed Remus into the passageway. After a couple minutes, all three of them arrived though the passage way and into the Room of Requirement.

"Wood, Saphira," Angelina Johnson yelled giving them both a hug followed by Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Oliver then started talking about Quidditch with the members of his old Quidditch almost immediately.

"Molly," Saphira said going over to the Weasley's that were in the room.

"Oh Saphira, good you made it here safety," Molly said after giving her a hug. Saphira then heard someone running down the steps and looked to see Harry.

"Harry what's happening," Remus asked meeting Harry at the bottom of the stairs. Saphira walked over to Lupin.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school, Snape's run for it. What are you doing here? How did you know?" Harry said.

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's army," Fred said. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun Harry and the D.A and the Order of the Phoenix know, and it's all kind of snowballed,"

"What first Harry, what's going on?" George asked.

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized, we're fighting," Harry said. People from Dumbledore's army and the Order of the Phoenix stormed up the stairs with their wands drawn.

"Hey Harry, how did the breaking into the vault go?" Saphira asked.

"Good we got what we needed, didn't exactly go as plan but when does any plan actually work," Harry said.

"Good, that's good," Saphira said, then Oliver came next to them.

"It feels like it does before a big game. Hey Harry," Oliver said. Harry and Saphira exchanged amused glances. Then they heard Molly Weasley yell.

"Your underage!" to Ginny who did not like pleased by what her mother was saying.

"Excuse us Harry, Hey Saphira come here," Oliver said taking Saphira's hand and leading her up the stairs. They ran through the corridors and down stairs holding hands. They soon arrived at the Clock Tower Courtyard.

"Oliver what are we doing here?" Saphira said.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Oliver said.

"Of course I do it's where we had our first kiss at the end of our seventh year,"

"Yeah right after my last Quidditch game here," Oliver said. "I always say that was the best day of my life, I won the Quidditch cup here and I got the girl I loved since I was eleven after taking me almost seven years to tell you," Saphira smiled,

"I remember Oliver, Now what are we doing…" Oliver put his finger to her lips to silence her.

"I have something to ask you now, I've been looking for the right time but there's no time like the present. Since we are back where we started our relationship. Saphira you mean the world to me and I don't want to wait another minute without asking. Saphira Elladora Tonks will you marry me?" Oliver said pulling out a little box from his pocket and opening it, where there was a beautiful diamond ring.

Saphira opened her mouth and looked at the ring and Oliver; there was nothing she could say and nothing to think, Saphira jumped out and gave Oliver a very deep kiss. After they broke the kiss, Oliver looked into her eyes and asked.

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes! Of course it does," Saphira said, kissing him again. Oliver slid the ring on her finger, lifted her off her feet and twirled her around.

"I love you," Saphira said.

"I love you too," Oliver said as he twirled her around again in front of the fountain behind them. After he put her down, they started to make their way to the Great Hall. They had almost made to the Great Hall when a high, clear, cold voice echoed through the corridors.

"I know you are preparing to fight, you efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers at Hogwarts. I do not wish to spill magical blood, Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school, Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded. You have until Midnight," the voice said. Saphira and Oliver looked at each other, and ran to the Great Hall.

Once they got there, the Slytherin students were being led out of the hall. Oliver and Saphira went over to the Gryffindor table where Remus was.

"Where were you two?" Remus asked. Saphira did not give an answer but showed him her left hand.

"Wow, congrats,"

"Thanks," Saphira said. Then Kingsley laid out the battle plan, they had half an hour until midnight. The teachers of Hogwarts and a group of fighters were going up into the tallest towers of the castle while Remus and Arthur will defend the grounds, Fred and George said they would protect the entrances of the passageways into the school.

"Saphira and Oliver go find brooms and fly over the grounds see where Voldemort's forces are," Kingsley said. They nodded to Kingsley then ran out of the Great Hall.

"Good luck," Saphira said on her way out to Harry and Remus, giving Remus a hug before she left. Saphira and Oliver went to the nearest broom cupboard, which had only one broom. Saphira and Oliver went outside behind Remus and Arthur who were leading a group out the front door. Saphira hopped behind Oliver on the broom, holding on tight to him and they flew in the air.

"This brings back memories doesn't it," Oliver said.

"Yeah," Saphira sat remember Oliver took her flying around Hogwarts on their last day there. Saphira and Oliver flew around the grounds in the night sky, they saw Voldemort's forces had penetrated the magical shield around Hogwarts, and were on the grounds, red and green lights could be seen all over the grounds. Oliver looked over to see the Quidditch pitch was on fire and burning down.

"No! No! Why would they do that!" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver, let it go, come on, we need to get back to the castle," Saphira said reaching around and giving his a kiss one the check. Oliver grumbled then started back to the castle. Oliver put down the broom at the Entrance courtyard.

"Come on," Saphira said grabbing Oliver's hand as they ran though the Entrance Hall Saphira yelled to Fred and George.

"They're getting closer!" Saphira and Oliver then made their way up the stairs, Aberforth passed by them and they ran into the last person she expected to see, the only person they knew with pink hair.

"Dora!" Saphira said. Tonks stopped and gave her sister a tight hug.

"Saph, Oliver good your okay,"

"Yeah, what are you doing here Dora you're suppose to be at home with Teddy and mum?" Saphira said talking very fast.

"I know, I know, I couldn't stand it, not knowing what was happening," Tonks said. Saphira nodded in agreement knowing she would do the same thing.

"How did mum take it?"

"She wasn't to happy but she came around and she's with Teddy,"

"I'm glad you're here, I have something to tell you," Saphira said and showed Tonks the engagement ring on her finger. Tonks squealed and hugged her sister and Oliver.

"Oh my god you proposed Oliver it's about time, When did this happen?" Tonks said starting to walk to where Oliver and Saphira came.

"Right before this started," Saphira said following her sister.

"This is great. I'm happy for you two, after this we'll plan the wedding, and I'll be maid of honor right?"

"Who else," Saphira said as they reached the staircase Tonks turned to Saphira.

"I'm so happy for you guys, I really need to find Remus now Aberforth said he was dueling Dolohov, but I'll find you later, I love you Saphira,"

"Yeah go find him, I love you too," Saphira said giving Tonks a hug.

"Oliver, watch out for her," Tonks said giving him a hug too.

"I will, "Oliver said.

"Tonks kick some Death Eater ass," Saphira said.

"You too, Saph," Tonks said before she smiled at her sister and ran down the stairs. After Tonks was out of sight, they went back up the stairs until they met Kingsley coming down the stairs.

"Saphira, Oliver,"

"How does it look out there?" Kingsley asked motioning for them to go with them back down the stairs.

"The Death Eaters are coming closer and there are a lot of them," Saphira said to her boss.

"Alright, Get ready for a fight," Kinsley said.

"I've been ready," Saphira replied. They reached the Entrance Hall just as the Death Eaters had gotten into the school.

"Stupefy," Saphira said, aiming at a Death Eater, sending him flying out the door then more Death Eaters entered the school. Saphira, Oliver, Kingsley and others worked hard to keep the Death Eaters in the Entrance Hall but there were far too many. Students of Hogwarts were running all over the place, some with their injured friends. Saphira managed duel two Death Eaters at a time before defeating them. Oliver gave her a smile and said.

"That's my fiancé," Saphira smiled and then they saw spells being shot in their direction.

They took cover behind a statue and sent spells at their attackers. Saphira looked up on the balcony overlooked the Entrance Hall and noticed Dean Tomas dueling Dolohov and she remembered what Tonks said earlier about Lupin on the grounds dueling Dolohov. She felt a bad feeling go though her, something was wrong, if Dolohov was here, where is her sister and brother-in-law? Saphira saw a broom lying on the floor, and turned to Oliver.

"I need to find Dora, something's wrong, Cover me,"

"Saphira, what…"

"Just cover me, I'll be back," Oliver nodded; Saphira ran out from behind the statue and blasted a Death Eater with a spell before grabbing the broom and flying out the door. Saphira managed to avoid jets of light behind aimed at her as she flew out of the castle.

Saphira flew over the grounds looking for any sign of her sister. Saphira then saw something in near the Stone Circle that caught her eye, people lying on the ground. Saphira flew closer to the ground and dropped the broom. The feeling of complete fear of what she would find it wash over her as she negotiated though bodies of what looked to be a few students. A couple feet away, was a person, whose hair was pink lying in the ground not moving, and she knew. Saphira ran over and turned the person over and it was her sister, pale, peaceful and dead. Saphira could not hold back the tears even if she tried; they ran freely down her checks. She held her sister to her and put her head on Tonks hair.

"Dora, no, come back, you can't be dead," Saphira said knowing it would not do anything her sister was gone. Saphira looked over a couple feet and saw Remus lying in the ground dead too.

_Nine year old Saphira ran across Platform 9 ¾ looking for her sister after she had gotten lost in the crowd. Her brown eyes searched the crowd for her parents and sister._

"_Dora!" she yelled. _

"_Saphira, there you are," Eleven-year-old Nymphadora said hugging Saphira from behind. _

"_Dora, where were you," Saphira asked. _

"_Looking for you," _

"_Sorry I got lost," Saphira said._

"_I know, lots of people," Tonks said and grabbed her sister's hand "Come on before mum and dad find out we got split up," _

_Saphira and Tonks walked though the crowd looking for their parents. Tonks waved to Ted and Andromeda when she found them and their parents started making their way to them. Tonks and Saphira looked at the Hogwarts express. _

"_It's awesome isn't it," Tonks asked._

"_Yeah, I can't wait to go, I'm going to miss you Dora, why can't I go with you?" _

"_I'm going to miss you to Saphira, and you can go because you're not eleven yet," _

"_I'm almost ten," Saphira said a little pouty. Tonks gave her sister a hug. _

"_I'll miss you sis, and I wish you could come with me this year, don't worry we'll be at Hogwarts together it soon, I promise I'll write to you twice a week and I'll see you for Christmas, don't get into to much trouble with out me," Tonks said._

"_Okay. Twice a week and I'll see you at Christmas," _

"_Yup," Tonks said then gave Saphira another hug, then gave Andromeda and Ted a hug when they came closer. _

"_It's almost eleven you don't want to be late," Andromeda said._

"_Right mum, bye, see you in a couple months," Tonks said. Then got on the train and gave them a wave. Andromeda took Saphira's other hand as Saphira waved to her sister. Then the train started moving, Saphira let go and ran on the platform following the train, while waving to her sister until the train was out of sight._

AndromedaEBlack: Wow, I have to say the last part of this with Tonk's death had me cry I had to get tissues. Poor Saphira. On something happy, Oliver and Saphira are engaged finally! I will be posting the next chapter with this one, no waiting, two chapters for you since it would be cruel not too since it is the middle of the battle and all you readers have been great so two chapters. Thank you.


	27. May 2 1998

Part 27

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

May 2 1998

Saphira held on to Tonks sobbing as tears continued to fall down her face and on to her sister. Saphira did not notice the footsteps behind her. Then she heard the voice that filled her nightmares for so long.

"Don't cry for her Saphira, she deserved to die," Bellatrix said coming out of the dark. Saphira felt anger rise in her as she looked over at Bellatrix and remembered what Bellatrix had threatened her with for the last year.

"You! You did this, you killed Dora!" Bellatrix gave Saphira a smirk and laughed which told Saphira she was right. Then Saphira did something that caught Bellatrix off guard. Saphira let go of her sister, ran at Bellatrix, knocking her to the ground, and began hitting her.

"How could you!" Saphira yelled Bellatrix managed to get Saphira off her by hitting her and throwing her off. Bellatrix stood up and wiped some blood off her check.

"She's a filthy half blood Saphira, she deserved it, she said she would die to protect you she was foolish to think she could stand it the way of keeping you from me," Bellatrix said. Saphira aimed her wand at Bellatrix and yelled.

"Crucio!" A red light came out of her wand and hit Bellatrix, Bellatrix stumbled over, Crucio only worked if the caster meant it, something Bellatrix well knew, Bellatrix felt like knifes going in her, Saphira meant it,

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Saphira said. The Bellatrix aimed her wand at Saphira.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted. Saphira then fell over in pain.

"Saphira stop this, "You're my daughter!" Bellatrix yelled.

"No! I'm not," Saphira said, sending a spell at Bellatrix who blocked it and send one back.

"Saphira your young they twisted your mind and made you believe we are not your family." Bellatrix said and Saphira laughed.

"Do you hear yourself, you're insane, your not my family, you killed Sirius and Tonks I hate you!" Saphira said as the two women send spells at each other

They were noticeably getting angrier at each other, their spells became more powerful and the ground below them was becoming singed with the spells they were casting at each other. As they dueled around the stone circle, breaking some of the stone as they fought. The two women were each other's equals but Bellatrix managed to get Saphira down and stood directly in front of her.

"Enough" Bellatrix yelled. Saphira tired to catch her breathe from the fighting. "You are making this harder then it needs to be Saphira, You will come with me, you're my daughter, I will not let my own flesh and blood be against the Dark Lord and her family,"

"I have a family," Saphira said.

"Who Saphira, the mudblood, werewolf, and the half blood, they are not your family, they're gone, do you think my sister the blood traitor will want you after this, her filthy family is dead, she wont want you," Saphira sat up looking at Bellatrix in the dark.

"She will want me, Andromeda loves me like a mother should, she'd never hurt, lie, torture me, Imperius me, haunt my dreams and make me feel like I'm dead inside. All things you have done Bellatrix! I am not afraid of you anymore! You are not my mother!" Saphira said standing up.

Bellatrix could not believe what her own flesh and blood was saying to her, she was very angry, she thought killing the half blood would be enough to make Saphira see. Now her daughter was standing stronger then ever, her own child was becoming a blood traitor, she still could not let that happen. Bellatrix cast a spell at Saphira who blocked it. Saphira then grabbed Bellatrix's knife from her boot and slashed Bellatrix on the upper arm with it drawing blood, and then Saphira heard something that made her drop the knife.

"You have fought valiantly Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery, Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one, I do not wish for this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one Hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now Harry Potter directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather then face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden forest. If, at the end of that hour you have not come to me, have not given yourself to me, then battle recommences. This time I shall enter the fry myself, Harry Potter I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, women and child who has tired to conceal you from me, one hour," Voldemort's cold voice said.

Saphira then heard a pop and saw that Bellatrix had apparated away. Saphira then looked over at Tonks and Remus, she wanted to stay there but knew she had to get help, the bridge was destroyed and she could not take them both back on her broom. Saphira went to her broom and took one look more look at Tonks and Remus before flying back to the castle. Saphira landed outside the front door and entering the castle, she stone missing and railing on the stairs were missing and there was blood on the stone. The castle was silent.

"Saphira" She turned around and saw Oliver who gave her a hug.

"Thank god you're alive,"

"Tonks and Remus died," Saphira said in Oliver's ear. Oliver pulled back and rubbed tears from Saphira's face, he felt tears in his eyes too. He also noticed that Saphira had blood on her face and jacket and cuts on her face.

"What happened?" Oliver said wiped blood from her lip.

"Bellatrix,"

"You fought her?" Saphira nodded. Oliver kissed her forehead.

"Oh god, okay, thank god you're okay, I'll bring Tonks and Remus back, Everyone's in the Great Hall,"

"Okay they're by the Stone circle there were some others too. How many did we lose?"

"Too many and Fred Weasley's one of them,"

"Fred, oh my god," Saphira said.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon, Neville come with me, I know where some of our people are,"

"Coming Oliver, who is it?" Neville said approaching them.

"Tonks and Lupin," Oliver said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Saphira," Neville said. Saphira nodded.

"Thank you," she said to both of them as they left the castle.

Saphira made her way into the Great Hall and saw many people were injured and the dead were being placed in the center. Saphira did not look to see who anyone was until she saw the Weasley family around Fred's body. Saphira sat down on one of the benches next to Ginny and Ginny rested her head on Saphira's shoulder. After what seemed like years. Oliver and Neville came back into the Great Hall with Tonks and Lupin on stretchers and lied them down in the Great Hall close to Fred. When Ginny saw them, she looked at Saphira.

"Oh my god, Saphira, I'm sorry," Ginny said giving Saphira a hug, Saphira returned the hug and gave Ginny a sad smile, then went over to Tonks's body and sat beside her, holding her hand which was getting cold, thinking about her time with Tonks, Andromeda, and little Teddy would not grow with his mum and dad. Oliver sat next to her with his arm around her as more tears went down her face and he rubbed her shoulders until he was called to help with more victims.

"Will you be alright here?" Oliver asked Saphira nodded.

Soon after Oliver left Saphira notice Ron, Hermione and Harry enter the Great Hall. Hermione went over to Ginny and gave her a hug while Ron joined his family around Fred's body and hugged Bill, Fluer and Percy. Followed by Harry who looked on at the Weasley family, then he noticed Tonks and Lupin pale, still bodies, he made eye contact with Saphira briefly and he's eyes said it all. She knew how much he cared about all of his friends and how hard this must be for him, then without a word, he left the Great Hall. Saphira thought about following him but decided he probably would want to be alone and she did not want to leave her sister and Remus's side. Saphira sat there watching the crowd of mourners around people who had died, injured people, Saphira noticed no more tears were coming, she wiped her eyes to get rid of any remaining tears and went over to the Weasley's and gave a hug to each of them, none spoke when she hugged them. After she hugged all the Weasley's she took a seat next to Hermione. They like most people in the Hall sat in silence.

"Have you two seen Harry?" Ron said coming over to them. Both shook their heads. Ron took a seat next to Hermione.

"It's probably dawn by now," Ron said. "Do you think he's gone to the forest?

"Yeah I think he probably did," Saphira said although she was hoping he did not, she had the feeling like Ron and Hermione that he did. Saphira noticed Hermione lay her head on Ron's shoulder and it was nice to see, if she thought she could feel anything she would be happy for them, but right now she felt numb, grief, sadness and anger.

"Saphira," Hermione said.

"Hmm," Saphira said turning her head to Hermione.

I'm sorry about Tonks and Lupin," Saphira nodded and gave a slight smile.

"Thank you, Excuse me, I need to find Oliver," Saphira said getting up and leaving the Great Hall. She sat on the steps just outside the door and looked at the sky sure enough Ron was right it was dawn.

"Saphira, there you are," Oliver said sitting next to her.

"It's dawn, it's been an hour," Saphira said.

"Any sign of Harry?"

"Not since earlier when he came in the Great Hall, he probably went to the forest,"

"You're probably right about that, Neville said we will keep fighting no matter what happens," Oliver said.

"I agree with him," Saphira said.

"So do I…Saphira, are you okay? You fought Bellatrix,"

"As much as I can be, she killed Tonks to get to me, but I'm not afraid of her anymore and I know that now, I can stand up to her," Oliver said nothing but held her hand. After a couple minutes, they heard a loud voice.

"Harry Potter is dead, He was killed as he ran away, trying to safe himself while you lay down your lives for him, we bring you proof that your hero is gone, The Battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the boy who lived is finished. There must be no war. Anyone who continues to resist man, women or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared, Your parents and children , your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me the new world we shall build together.

Saphira and Oliver exchanged a glance and Saphira could not believe that Harry could be dead and did not believe that he would run away. Within a couple minutes, everyone who was in the Great Hall came out the door to see Death Eaters coming towards the castle and in front of them Voldemort himself and Hagrid who was carrying Harry's body.

"No!" McGonagall screamed.

"No!"

"No!"

"Harry, Harry!," Ron, Hermione and Ginny yelled. Saphira looked at Harry's body in Hagrid's arms; she could not believe Harry was died. Everyone else screamed at the Death Eaters.

"Silence!" Voldemort yelled, and there was a flash of bright light and they could not speak anymore. "It is over! Set him down Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs," Hagrid laid Harry on the grass in front of Voldemort.

"You see, Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing ever but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him," Voldemort said.

"He beat you!" Ron yelled, the charm broke and the crowd started shouting at Voldemort.

"He was killed while trying to sneak off the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself," Voldemort said, Then Neville Longbottom charged Voldemort, Voldemort shot a spell at her and Neville hit the ground disarmed. Voldemort laughed and threw Neville's wand aside.

"And who is, who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" Bellatrix gave a laugh,

"It's Neville Longbottom, my lord! The boy who's been giving the Carrows so much trouble. The son of the Aurors, remember?" Bellatrix said.

"Ah, yes I remember, But you're a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy," Voldemort said, looking down at Neville. Neville stood and curled his hands into fists.

"So what if I am?"

"You show sprit and bravery, and you come from noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater, We need your kind, Neville Longbottom," Then Saphira without thinking about it stepped forward.

"Leave him alone!" Voldemort turned to face her and walked over to her.

"Saphira, it's ironic that you'd be the one to stand up for this boy,"

"I'd stand up for anyone who stands up for Harry," Saphira said. Voldemort now stood directly in front of her and looked behind her and the crowd of Hogwarts defenders.

"They don't know who you are do they?" Saphira didn't say anything. "They don't, as I thought, should I tell them or will you,"

"No, you know nothing about me," Saphira said,

", I know you're a very skilled fighter, that's valuable, you will be very useful to me this way as the Death Eater, what do you say Saphira, will you join me?" Voldemort said.

"Never!" Saphira said. Voldemort then lifted his wand directly at her. Saphira heard people moving behind her.

"None move or I will kill her," Voldemort said looking at the crowd and behind him where Rodolphus had taken a step forward then back when he's master looked at him. Bellatrix moved her eyes to Voldemort then quickly looked away. "Which would be a shame, you have such pure blood, don't you… Saphira Lestrange?"

Voldemort then grabbed her left arm, ripped the jacket, relieving her Dark Mark, and threw her back behind her; Oliver and Kingsley reached out to catch her. Saphira watched Voldemort go back to Neville.

"See Neville the person who stood up for you, is the daughter of the people who tortured your parents, so I ask again Neville will you join my ranks?"

"I don't care who her parents are, I know who she is and I'll join you when hell freezes over, Dumbledore's Army!" Neville shouted and the crown behind her answered him with a cheer.

"Very well, if that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it," Voldemort said and waved his wand. Within a couple seconds, what looked with a misshapen bird flew out a window and landed in Voldemort's hand, it was the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School, There will be no more Houses, The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, Won't they Neville Longbottom? " Voldemort said casting the Body Bind Curse at Neville, The watching crowd made some movement but the Death Eaters raised their wands so the Hogwarts fighters would not move.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens if anyone is foolish enough to oppose me," Voldemort said, and then he caused the sorting hat to burst into flames on Neville's head.

The crowd could not take it anymore and began to fight the Death Eaters. Saphira blasted a Death Eater to the ground and followed Oliver back into the castle, along with many people. Before she was inside she managed to see, Neville get out of the Body Bind Curse, and he got the hat off him and pulled a sword out of the hat.

Once they were inside the Entrance Hall, they saw that spells flew everywhere. Oliver and Saphira quickly joined the fight inside. After defeating one Death Eater, Saphira was about to help Oliver with the Death Eater he was dueling a couple feet away. When she turned and saw Yaxley about to fire a spell at her, when he was thrown across the room by a spell. Saphira turned to see who fired the spell, she saw Rodolphus standing there. He had saved her life. Saphira looked at him for a minute then saw Yaxley get up on the other side of the Hall and started dueling George Weasley. Saphira saw Oliver going into the Great Hall and she went after him.

Inside the Great Hall, Voldemort was dueling, McGonagall, Kinsley and Slughorn at once. Bellatrix was close to Voldemort fighting Hermione, Ginny and Luna, and Saphira found Oliver and helped him bring down three Death Eaters.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH," She heard Molly Weasley yell, Saphira turned to see Molly throw her cloak off, Bellatrix turned to Molly and laughed.

"Out of my way!" Molly said to the three girls and began dueling Bellatrix. Saphira quickly defeated a Death Eater who attacked her. Then watched Molly and Bellatrix duel, the floor under them cracked, Saphira heard Bellatrix taunting Molly, Bellatrix laughing. Then she saw Molly fire a curse at Bellatrix that hit Bellatrix right over her heart.

Saphira felt something drop in her stomach, she saw that Bellatrix have the slight awareness what had happened. Then Bellatrix dropped to the floor and Saphira froze and came to the realization, she had just seen her mother die.

_ Six-year-old Saphira swung on the swing on the Mansions grounds, it was her birthday and soon dinner and her party would be ready. She could hardly wait. _

"_Push me higher! Higher Mummy!" Saphira yelled. Bellatrix pushed her daughter harder to make her go higher. _

"_Your not afraid of anything are you, Saphira?" Bellatrix said. _

"_Nope!" Saphira said. Bellatrix laughed then stopped the swing. _

"_What is it Mummy?" _

"_Come with me Saphira," Bellatrix said. Saphira hopped off the swing and took her mothers hand. They went over to the bench nearby. _

"_What is it Mummy?" Saphira asked again. _

"_I have a gift for you?" Bellatrix said. Saphira smiled. She loved present, Bellatrix pulled a gold locket with the letters SL on it, out of her robes. _

"_Here you are," Bellatrix said putting the necklace around her daughter's neck. _

"_Thank you Mummy I love it," _

"_Your welcome, my darling little girl, you're going to be a great witch someday," Saphira put her arms around Bellatrix's neck. _

The Great Hall came back to her the onlookers roared and Voldemort screamed, Saphira took a step towards Bellatrix but was blown back by a curse Voldemort sent in her direction, Rodolphus came out of nowhere firing a spell at his master and attempted to catch Saphira, before they hit a wall and both fell to the ground.

"Are you alright," Rodolphus asked. Saphira nodded but her ankle hurt, and then heard someone yell.

"Protego," Harry appeared from under his invisibility cloak.

"Harry," Saphira said.

"Harry he's alive," people said all around the Great Hall.

"I don't want anyone to help me," Harry said.

Then Harry and Voldemort exchanged words but Saphira was not really paying close attention to what they were saying. Oliver came over to Saphira, helped her up, and held her close as they watched, while Rodolphus stood close by. It seemed like time still until they saw Voldemort fall to the ground died. Saphira looked down at her left arm to see her Dark Mark had faded into a scar. After silence for the moment had passed, people started cheering, Oliver and Saphira ran over to the group of people cheering around Harry, Oliver and Saphira joined the hug around Harry. Saphira hugged all the Weasley's, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, everyone.

Oliver then gave Saphira a kiss as the left the hug, they looked outside, and saw the sun was rising over Hogwarts and Saphira realized she was not even sleepy. After all the cheering had died down, People scattered into groups of family and friends around the Great Hall, Saphira saw the Malfoys by themselves, looking very awkward but Saphira did not go over to them. Oliver insisted Saphira got her ankle looked at, it was just a sprain and Madam Pomfrey fixed it right up, and the long gash she got on her shoulder from hitting the wall, that she did not even notice she had.

Then she and Oliver joined others as the covered the dead with sheets, Saphira stared at Tonks body and gave her a kiss on the forehead before covering her and Remus. Then she saw Rodolphus standing being led out of the Castle with Aurors who had shown up after the Battle. Kingsley then stood beside Saphira.

"Where are they taking him?"

"To Azkaban, to await trail," Kingsley said.

"Kingsley, I know since your Acting Minister. I wanted you to know that Rodolphus Lestrange saved my life twice during the Battle,"

"Okay I will, and Saphira I have something to ask you?" Kinsley said.

"Okay"

"I would like to appoint you to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,"

"What, Kingsley!" Saphira said surprised.

"There's none better then you Saphira," Kingsley said. "What do you say?"

"Yes, Thank you," Saphira said and gave Kingsley a hug. Saphira then saw Oliver walking toward them with Andromeda, Oliver holding baby Teddy. She looked at Kingsley.

"Does she know about Dora and Remus?" Saphira said.

"Yes I told her," Kingsley said. "Go see her,"

Saphira walked over to Oliver and Andromeda and Andromeda gave her a bone-crushing hug with tears running down her face.

"Saphira, thank god, you're alive, I still have you," Andromeda said touching Saphira's still bloody face.

"I'm okay mum," Saphira said tears running down her checks.

AndromedaEBlack: Thanks for reading. Wow, writing the battle has been amazing and some parts very hard and sad to write. Very long also together in Word the two chapters were 18 pages. At least there are some happy parts. I hope everyone likes it, I am very happy with it. There will be a couple more chapters left. Look forward to that. I plan to have the next chapter up in a week. I hope everyone gets to see Deathly Hallows Part 2 it's amazing. Please Review if you want it is very much appreciated. Thank you.


	28. Closure

Part 28

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

**Aragornevenstar4eva**: Thank you for the lovely review as always, it's such a nice feeling knowing someone is sticking with my story and enjoying it. I'm happy you liked the chapters even though they were sad, your right it had to come. I do really love the proposal I wrote and glad you do too. Thanks sweetie.

May 8 1998

It had been over a week since the Battle of Hogwarts, Saphira could not began to count how many funerals she had been too or how many papers had crossed her desk. Her new job as Head of Department of Law Enforcement certainly kept her very busy, as Kingsley and everyone in the Ministry worked to get the wizarding world though the aftermath of the war. Saphira was grateful for the work; it kept her mind away from thinking about Dora and Remus's death until yesterday when their funeral has held. It was very painful for Saphira but she managed to stay strong for Andromeda. After the funeral, Saphira wanted to be away from people giving their sympathy, sorry for your loss speeches, she was tired of it.

Today there would not be a distraction, Dora and Remus were buried and Kingsley gave her the rest of the week off to be with her family. Saphira sat on the sofa in Andromeda's house reading over some paper work she brought home with her with the radio on, and the volume kept on low for Teddy to be able to sleep. When the song that was playing finished and "Like a Virgin," started playing, Saphira could not take listening to it; she grabbed her glass of water and threw it at the radio causing the music to stop. Then she heard Teddy start crying from the noise of the glass hitting the radio. Saphira went over to his playpen and picked him up.

"I'm sorry Teddy I did not mean to scare you." Saphira rocked Teddy around the room until he quieted down after a few minutes. Andromeda then came in the room as Saphira put Teddy back in his playpen.

"Is the baby okay?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah, he's fine," Saphira said. Andromeda sat down next to Saphira on the sofa.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mum," Saphira said clearly not wanting to have this discussion.

"Saphira, you are not fine,"

"I am, it's nothing," Saphira said.

"Saphira don't lie, you miss your sister, I miss Dora too so much," Andromeda said tearing up a little.

"Yes, I miss Dora; she's my sister, my best friend. I miss Remus, Dad, they're gone... I hate it but they're gone, they're not coming back, I'm trying to accept that," Saphira said having to wipe her eyes.

"I know sweetheart, we'll always miss them," Andromeda said. "…Are you having feelings about someone else's death too?" Saphira looked at Andromeda trying not to think about whom Andromeda was referring too.

"No," Saphira said.

"Saphira… your stubborn as is every women in our family, its okay to feel something about Bellatrix's death, she was after all the women who gave birth to you she was your mother once,"

"No she wasn't!" Saphira said with her anger clearly coming though.

"Bellatrix certainly has not been your mother for a long time, I consider myself in very way to be your mother, and I love you so much, I'm so happy we adopted you, when you needed a family… I still remember a little girl who had just seen her parents arrested and missed them, clearly loved her mother and father very much," Andromeda said "It's natural you'd feel something… Are you angry with Molly Weasley for killing her?"

"No, Molly had very right to do what she did. What do you want me to say what I am sad that she is dead; she deserved to die for what she's done. She killed Sirius and Dora,"

"I know what she did Saphira; but it doesn't change that she's my sister. She was Bella, I grow up with her and Narcissa, and we spend a lot of time the three of us until my family disowned me. I don't regret my choice to leave to marry Ted, but still I miss them, even after what Bella did, to you, Sirius and Dora; I still feel loss over her death. Saphira you need to acknowledge your feelings to Bellatrix, what she has done. That she was once your mother. You need to let her go Saphira; you cannot hate someone who is dead. You might never forgive her for what she's done, I don't think I will either but you have to let her go," Saphira let out a breath and felt tears in her eyes. Andromeda said.

"She hurt me, someone who's supposed to take care of me, hurt me, my own mother; I spent my childhood trying to forget who she was, and again when she escaped. It didn't work I do remember when she was my mother, I felt it when she died, I watched my mother die. How could she have done horrible things to me? How could she do that to her daughter?" Andromeda pulled her into a hug.

"Shh it's okay Saphira, It's not your fault what happened, She cant hurt you anymore I wish I could tell you why she did those things," Andromeda said holding Saphira close. Saphira let tears flow freely down her face.

After years, she finally admitted to herself that Bellatrix was her mother. She had killed two people Saphira cared for. Imperiused her own daughter, and tortured her, causing Saphira to feel pain and panic for over a year, made Saphira feel numb and at times like, she would completely lose it. It made things worse it was her mother who had caused her trauma but now that trigger and person responsible for her trauma was gone. Saphira felt something lift more off her, as it had felt when she realized Bellatrix was the trigger for why she felt the way she did. Except this time it felt like more was lift off of her.

"Mum, Thank you for adopting me, I love you, I can not imagine my life not growing up here," Saphira said then they both ended the hug.

"I love you too Saphira, I can't image not raising you as my daughter," Andromeda said as the ended the hug.

"Now, what do I do?" Saphira asked.

"You need to talk to someone to get closure, answers…I think the best person would be Rodolphus," Andromeda said.

Saphira thought about it, he probably was the best person to talk to about Bellatrix, she had not seen him since the Battle, she hadn't attending his trail she only know he was being put on house arrest, with Auror watch at all times, a small reward for saving her life. Saphira figured it was about time she talked with him and thanked him but she didn't know how to talk to him.

"I guess he would be, she was his wife but the last time I spoke to him, I wasn't nice, I feel panicked and I couldn't be around him," Saphira said. "What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"You're his daughter too; you said he saved your life at Hogwarts I doubt he'd hold anything against you. I might be hard to see and talk to him again, I think it's important that you do, You might feel closure. All of your feelings probably won't go away from speaking to Rodolphus but I think it will be a start," Andromeda said.

"Okay. I think your right; it would be a good place to start,"

"Saphira you can do this, face someone even though it will be hard, if it helps if I get the chance to see Narcissa I will, even though it will be hard," Andromeda said.

"Thank you mum, for everything," Saphira said and gave Andromeda another hug. When the hug ended, Andromeda took Saphira's left hand and looked at the engagement ring.

"Have you and Oliver talked about when the wedding will be?" Andromeda asked.

"We're thinking next summer sometime," Saphira said. Andromeda smiled.

"I can't believe you're getting married. I'm proud of you, you know that,"

A day later Saphira apparated to the Lestrange Mansion, It looked nearly the same as it did last time she was there over a year ago. Saphira knocked on the door and an Auror answered the door.

"Miss Tonks, Please come in," He said moving aside to let her in the house. "Your father will be here soon he's being transferred from Azkaban at noon,"

"Okay, Thank you," Saphira said.

The Auror walked into the living room to give her some space. Saphira slowly went upstairs and opened the door to her old room. Saphira then took out the old white tiger out of her purse; Since Rodolphus gave it, back to her last summer she kept it in her closet at her flat. Only today, she took it out and decided she would bring it back to where it belongs. Saphira looked at the stuffed white tiger properly, it was strange it had not occurred to her before now that one of her favorite toys as a child, and her animagus were the same animal; she guessed it made since in some way. Saphira put the tiger on the bed and left in there. She looked around the room; it was strange to be back here in this house and she would soon see her father. Something she was nervous about for many reasons. The last time she was here with her father, she remembered she was terrified. She ended up on the floor, and could not move for a few minutes after he left. Saphira heard noise downstairs and looked at the clock in the room it was noon. Saphira took a deep breath; she needed all her willpower to do this, then she made her way downstairs.

Downstairs the Aurors un-handcuffed Rodolphus and puts on a magical bracelet around his wrist that was enchanted to keep his on the grounds of the house and preventing him from being able to apparate. Rodolphus looked up to see his daughter come down the steps, in all honesty he was surprised to see her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi" Saphira said then motioned for the Aurors to leave the room. Rodolphus and Saphira stayed silent for a couple minutes. "Can we talk?"

"Of course" Rodolphus said and they walked out the back door of the mansion. They walked for a few minutes until they were close to the swing in the garden. Saphira turned in looked at him and bit her lip.

"So, your probably wondering why I'm here, first I wanted to thank you for saving me at Hogwarts and I have questions for you,"

"There's no need to thank me Saphira, as for questions, I'll do my best to answer them,"

"Okay, it's about my mother,"

"What do you want to know about her?" Rodolphus asked.

"What were her feelings about me?"

"Well I believe in her own way she cared for her, I know it might not seem like it, but when you child she was always affectionate with you, do you remember?" Saphira nodded. "She was very happy when you first used magic. I'm sorry this probably isn't what you want to hear. You deserve to be told your mother loved you, I can't tell you she did, because only she would know, Bella wasn't the kind of person who shared her feeling neither was she the most maternal women. I'm sorry. Know this Azkaban takes everything from you, you become depressed, and if you don't have something to remind you the happy things in your life you go insane,"

"The tiger, you kept it so you'd remember," Saphira said.

"Yes, that night you ran was one of the worst nights of my life, I saw it everyday in Azkaban, but I had something of yours to remind me everything about you," Rodolphus said. "As for your mother, she didn't, she only had her obsession with the Dark Lord to hang on to, and the rest of us faded in her mind I think. After we escaped, she was different. She was the women who did those things to those horrible things to you, still in her own twisted way after Azkaban, I think she was fond of you, she wanted you to be home, she never denied who you were to her, and she lied to the Dark Lord that you were one of us. That doesn't excuse what she did to you, it was wrong,"

"Thank you," Saphira said. "What was she like before?"

"She was a free sprit, she had her bad temper and faults but she was very loyal to her family and beliefs. Something I loved about her. I knew Bella my whole life, I loved her, I'm not sure she ever really loved me. I was the one who introduced her to the Dark Lord. Saphira, so you know for a long time I believed she was doing the right thing, until I saw you at the Ministry. I'm sorry I didn't stop her, I'll never forget that I let her do those things to our daughter. You're more important then Voldemort ever was," Rodolphus said. "I realize that now," Saphira was somewhat amazed he regretted it since she knew he was once of Voldemort's most loyal supporter but she could see he did love her. Saphira surprised herself and gave Rodolphus a hug.

"I understand, Thank you for in the end saving me," Saphira said. Rodolphus held on to his daughter for the first time in. He still could not believe how much she changed him that it was his daughter to make him go against Voldemort. "I'm sorry about you losing your wife,"

"Thank you, I'm sorry you lost her too, and your sister, father," Saphira hugged him tighter and then ended the hug.

"You grew up well, you're very beautiful young women," Rodolphus said. "I heard about your promotion that's impressive, and I heard you're engaged.

"Yes he's name Oliver Wood, he plays for Puddlemere United,"

"Is he a pureblood?"

"Does that really matter, Oliver's a good man he loves me," Saphira asked.

"I guess not, old habits die hard," Rodolphus said.

"I should probably get going, my mum wanted me to come home for lunch," Saphira said as they walked back to the house.

"Okay thank you for coming,"

"Your welcome, Thank you for answering my questions," Saphira said as they went back inside.

"Saphira I know I cant replace the father you spend most of your life with but…,"

"I'll come back and visit you," Saphira said.

"I'd like that," Rodolphus said.

"Me too, and Oliver he is pureblood," Saphira said as she went to the door. "Bye, I'll back when I can,"

It was a week before Saphira and Andromeda apparated to the cemetery where Bellatrix was buried. Andromeda and Saphira walked through the cemetery until they were a few feet from Bellatrix's grave. They paused and Andromeda rubbed Saphira's back.

"Go on, your ready Saphira," Andromeda said.

Saphira walked over to Bellatrix's grave slowly until she was right in front of it. The grave was placed close to where most of the Black family was buried. The head stone was simple and read Bellatrix Black Lestrange. The ground around looked like she has been buried recently which she was. Saphira looked at the grave not knowing what to say.

"It's me Saphira… To be honest I don't really want to be here but I'm saying goodbye, … I thought you should know I thought I hated you for what you were, I can't hate you now that you're dead. I probably never really hated you, I remember for the first six years of my life you were my mother, I loved you then, I remember more than I wish to remember of you. I remember when you died, I feel something for you I don't think it's love for you, its pain and I do feel loss over your death. To tell the truth, I lost you a long ago, when you went to Azkaban. I remember at first I missed you and dad, then over time my memory of you faded until Hogwarts I found out what you did, who Voldemort really was. Then you escaped for a while I wanted you to be back in prison but some part of me wondered what if I saw you again. When I did, you killed Sirius, then you tortured me, I realized at first you didn't know who I was but then you tease me with mind games and Imperius me to be a Death Eater, Then you terrorized me at Malfoy Manor and then you killed my best friend and sister. You gave me the Dark Mark now I will always have that scar. I'll never forgive you for what you did," Saphira said wiping tears away from her face.

"I don't own you anything after what you did. This is for me to move on; live happily, I'm engaged to a great man who I love. I have a great mum and adorable nephew and caring friends. For me to move on with my live I need to let you go," Saphira reached into her pocket, pulled out a gold locket with SL on it, that Bellatrix gave to her years ago, and let to go over the grave she watched as it feel onto the dirt.

"Goodbye, mother, this is goodbye. I'm not coming back again, I only hope your in a better place and I hope for my pain to heal over time," Saphira said backing away from the grave, she turned to Andromeda who was waiting and walked back to her, not looking back at Bellatrix's grave.

AndromedaEBlack. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who alerted or favorite the story so far, only three more chapters before the story is over. Now Saphira has closure with Bellatrix I felt that was important and for her to visit Rodolphus. I think she's always have pain and triggers to her post traumatic stress but at least now she can mostly heal. Please review it's much appreciate and it makes my day. Next chapter will be up soon and it will something good to look forward too.


	29. Wedding Day

Part 29

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

**Aragornevenstar4eva**: Thank you. Yeah it a powerful chapter, it was almost heartbreaking. I'm happy Andromeda is supportive too, I like writing her even though there is not that much about her in the books which can make writing her hard sometimes. To answer your question, Andromeda does consider Saphira to be her daughter but it is hard for her to forget she is Bellatrix's biologically. Yeah it will be sad to end the story. *hugs*

**The Fourth Black Sister: **Thanks for the review.

July 15 1999

It has been over a year since the Battle of Hogwarts. The Ministry had managed to made many changes in the Wizarding World. Everyone seemed to be settling down from the war. The Auror Office had managed to capture Death Eaters who had escaped during the Battle. Today was Saphira and Oliver's' wedding. The couple had a lovely dinner with Andromeda and Oliver's parents the night before. Saphira spent the night at Andromeda's house, while Oliver and his parents stayed at his and Saphira's flat, since he would not be allowed to see Saphira until the wedding. Saphira was extremely excited for the wedding; she was going to marry the man she loved which she did find that was a little overwhelming.

Saphira woke to Andromeda shaking her. Saphira opened her eyes and looked up at her mum.

"Saphira, time to wake up, It's your wedding day."

"Mum what time is it?"

"Eight thirty, come on now I made you breakfast," Andromeda said opening the curtains and letting the bright sunshine pour into the room. "It's a beautiful day,"

"It is," Saphira said, adjusting to the light and smiling at her mom.

"See you downstairs, I can't believe you're getting married today," Andromeda said coming over and giving her a kiss on the head before leaving the room.

Saphira got out of bed and pulling on clothes before going downstairs, she could smell that Andromeda had made pancakes. Saphira walked in the kitchen to Teddy who was in his high chair. Teddy was fifteen months old now and was becoming more of a little person then a baby, he was a very happy baby, always smiling, changing his hair color. He was walking now and was starting to talk

"Good morning Teddy," Saphira said kissing his on the forehead. Teddy smiled and babbled happily at his aunt.

"Here you go Saphira," Andromeda said handing for a plate. "Now eat up, I'm going to take a shower before Narcissa gets here, the Weasleys and Harry to help set things up. Then we'll get you all ready,"

"Mum, the wedding doesn't start until three?" Saphira said.

"Yes but there is so much we have to do Saphira, now eat your breakfast," Andromeda said leaving her room.

Saphira sat near Teddy and picked at her food. After eating a few bites. She pushed the plate aside and read the Daily Prophet. After she read a little, Teddy began to get fussy Saphira lifted him out of his highchair.

"Come on Teddy, let's go take walk," Saphira said and carried Teddy outside.

They walked about the house to Andromeda's garden where the wedding would take place. The garden was not decorated yet besides the wedding arch was already set up and the rest would be once the Weasleys' got there. Saphira thought back to the last wedding that took place here, Remus and Dora's wedding, Saphira would give anything to them and her wedding and Ted, she missed them all very much. If they were still alive, Ted would be helping get things set up and trying not to think about that his youngest daughter was getting married. Remus would be at the flat with Oliver making sure he was getting ready, and playing with Teddy. Dora would be her Maid of Honor running about making sure everything was set, helping her get ready, talking to her, making her laugh just like Saphira had done for Dora. Saphira had Fluer, Hermione, Ginny and Angelina as bridesmaids but no Maid of Honor, that title would have been Dora's.

"Come on Teddy were going on a little trip," Saphira said then apparated holding Teddy.

Once they were arrived at where she wanted to go, They walked to Remus and Tonks's grave. Saphira used her want to make a ring of flowers by the headstone. Teddy giggled seeing the flowers. Saphira sat down with on her knees with Teddy on her lap.

"Hi Dora, Hi Remus, Sorry I have not been by in a while I've been busy. Today is my wedding day. I wish you could be here both of you, dad too. I brought Teddy with me. He is getting so big, he's a sweetie, you two would love to see him now, he's walking and beginning to talk, he says hi, bye, kitty, bottle, nana, he cant say my name yet. I like telling him stories about you two so he knows his parents and what you gave your lives for when he's older, I should go now mum will be wondering where I am, tell dad I love him. I love you all, Wish me luck for today" Saphira stood up and holding Teddy.

"Say bye to your mama and daddy, Teddy,"

"Bye, bye," Teddy said. Saphira hugged Teddy and apparated back to Andromeda's house. When they came back into the house, Andromeda was cleaning the kitchen.

"Saphira, where were you?"

I went for a walk, I needed to clear my head," Saphira said.

"You went to Nymphadora and Remus grave didn't you?"

"Yeah…I wish they could be here," Andromeda came over and pushed her hair behind her ear

"Me too, here give me Teddy," Andromeda said taking Teddy "Go upstairs take a shower,"

"Okay mum," Saphira said, smiling and went up the stairs.

A few hours later, Saphira was in Andromeda's bathroom putting on her wedding dress after taking a shower, having her nails done, make up completed, jewelry put on, her once again long curly hair was pushed over her right shoulder.

"Saphira are you about ready? We want to see you," Andromeda called from her room.

"I'm almost ready mum, I'll be out in a minute, relax," Saphira said using her wand to zip the back of her dress, and slipped on her high heels. "Okay, I'm coming out,"

Saphira opened the door in walked into the room where Andromeda, Narcissa and two of her bridesmaids Fluer and Angelina were waiting, when they saw her they smiled widely.

"You're a beautiful bride," Andromeda said

"Very beautiful," Narcissa agreed.

Andromeda had reestablished a relationship with her younger sister after Narcissa contacted Andromeda after the Malfoy's were cleared. They got together about once a month. Saphira also had developed a friendly relationship with them; she did not see them as much as Andromeda but she invited them to the wedding and saw them at the Holidays. Saphira smiled and Andromeda motioned for her to turn around. Saphira turned slowly in a circle. The dress was very beautiful; it was strapless; white it had sliver and gold glitter on the hemline of the dress.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart," Andromeda said "Doesn't your Aunt Saphira look beautiful Teddy?" Teddy giggled and smiled at Saphira.

Then there was a knock on the door followed by Hermione and Ginny coming in. Andromeda walked over to Ginny and gave Teddy to her.

"Wow Saphira, you look great," They both said. Saphira smiled.

"Everyone's here they say everything will be ready in fifteen minutes, Everything's looks do perfect in the garden, Ron and everyone put a lot of work into it," Hermione said.

"Great, Tell Ron thanks for me and everyone who helped,"

"We should probably get down there," Ginny said. "See you soon Saphira," Saphira hugged and thanked all of her bridesmaids before they left the room, followed by a hug from Narcissa.

"You really do look beautiful, I have a gift for you," Narcissa said reaching into her purse and opening a jewelry case where there was a diamond bracelet with a green stones in between the diamonds.

"My mother gave it to me on my wedding; every woman in our family has worn it at their wedding… Sorry Andromeda I'd like you to wear it, you don't have to keep it but if you would wear it just for today?" Saphira looked at Andromeda who nodded.

"Yes I'll wear it," Narcissa smiled and clasped the bracelet around Saphira's wrist.

"I'll give you two a minute, and find my husband and son, Are you sure Saphira you don't want anyone to give you away, I'm sure Draco would be willing,"

"That's okay, I'd want my dad to give me away," Saphira said. Narcissa nodded and left the room.

"It's almost time, are you going to cry mum?"

"I might very well Saphira, How do you feel?"

"Good, I can't believe I'm getting married in ten minutes," Saphira said.

"I know, I can't believe it either, I'm very proud of you, what you accomplished, now you are starting a new stage of your life, with Oliver,"

"I know, it is great isn't it," Saphira said and Andromeda hugged her.

"I love you mum,"

"I love you too," Then they heard the door open in Kingsley came in.

"Kingsley, you made it," Saphira said hugging him.

"I couldn't miss it for the world Saphira, I got you a wedding present," Kingsley said. Then Rodolphus came in the room, dressed in dress robes.

"Dad, you're here," Saphira said giving him a hug.

"Yes, thanks to your friend the minster of magic here," Rodolphus said.

"He'll have to go back afterward, the Aurors will be guarding him during the wedding and he can't apparate," Kingsley said. "But I thought he should be allowed to attend your wedding something as Minster of Magic I can do for a friend,"

"Thanks Kingsley," Saphira said giving him another hug.

"Your welcome," Kingsley said then left the room.

"I'll set you in the garden," Andromeda said and followed Kingsley out of the room.

"You look very beautiful,"

"Thanks,"

"So you're getting married,"

"Yeah I am,"

"That's great, I'm happy for you," Rodolphus said.

"I'm happy you're here,"

"Me too," Rodolphus said. "Shall we walk downstairs," Saphira nodded and they walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"So I'll see you after the wedding," Rodolphus said looking at the Aurors who were in the living room.

"…Dad would you like to walk me down the aisle since my other dad isn't here and you are my father, would you?" Saphira asked.

"Yes I would love to walk you down the aisle," Rodolphus said giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. They linked arms and walked out to the garden when the reached where her bridesmaids were and the music started playing, the bridesmaids gave Saphira a smile then started walking down the aisle.

"Ready?" Rodolphus asked.

"Yes," Saphira replied then they began down the aisle.

Saphira looked at all her friends and families smiling faces. Then Oliver standing under the arch with Harry as his Best Man, he looked very handsome in his dress robes. He was smiling brightly at her, the smile he had whenever he won a Quidditch game, or whenever he looked at her. Saphira and Rodolphus walked to the arch and Oliver reached out his hand. Rodolphus gave Saphira a kiss on the cheek before he went to sit down. Saphira took Oliver's hand and stood under the arch. Saphira looked at everyone in his or her seats. Andromeda had Teddy on her lap and her, Molly and Narcissa were crying happily. Oliver's parents were smiling, as was the whole Puddlemere united team, the Wesley family, co-workers from the ministry, Kingsley. Lucius and Draco Malfoy were not exactly smiling but they did look more pleasant then she ever saw them. Then the wedding presiding wizard stepped forward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union or two faithful souls," the wizard said. "Do you Oliver David Wood take Saphira Elladora s Tonks to be your wife, in sickness in health; to death do you part,"

"I do," Oliver said.

"And do you Saphira Elladora Tonks take Oliver David Wood to be your husbands in sickness in health, to death do you part,"

"I do," Saphira said smiling.

"You may now exchange rings,"

Oliver took the ring from Harry and put in one her finger with her engagement ring. Saphira put the ring from Fluer and put in on Oliver's finger.

"Then I declare you bonded for lives," The wizard waved his wand over their heads and a shower of sliver stars fell on them and spiraled around them. "You may now kiss the bride,"

Oliver and Saphira kissed as everyone stood up and clapped. Oliver dipped Saphira and kissed her more.

Later Oliver and Saphira danced together along with wedding guests one else in was starting to get dark now and the sky looked beautiful.

"I'm so happy right now," Oliver said.

"Me too, I love you,"

"I love you too, Mrs. Wood," Oliver said.

"I like the sound of that Saphira Wood," Saphira said.

"I'm glad you do. I think everyone's having a great time even Rodolphus though I think he wants to kill me," Oliver said.

"Yeah they seem to be, and no he doesn't, are you afraid of him?" Saphira asked.

"No, maybe he was a Death Eater and I did marry his daughter,"

"You weren't afraid of Ted were you?"

"I was actually," Oliver said. Saphira chuckled and gave him a kiss. "We're finally married,"

"Yes we are," They danced smiling brightly at each other.

AndromedaEBlack: Thank for reading. I loved writing this chapter since Oliver and Saphira got married. There will be two more chapters in this story. The next chapter will be up soon. Please Review.


	30. Saphira Wood

Part 30

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

**Aragornevenstar4eva**: Thank you. I love little Teddy Lupin, he is a cutie in the last chapter. I'm happy I had Andromeda and Narcissa reform a relationship she does need someone around her own age. I'm happy you loved the chapter.

June 8 2007

Saphira Wood sat at her desk finishing some work for the day before she would go home for the evening. It had been nine years since the Battle of Hogwarts and almost eight years since Oliver and Saphira were married. There have been many changes to the wizarding world; the Ministry had done away with any laws that favored pure bloods. The Wizarding World generally was more peaceful, everything that had been destroyed in the war had been rebuilt. The Death Eaters they caught have been tried and sentenced. There was still the occasionally uprising of people who still supported Voldemort, but the Aurors managed to keep things under control.

Saphira herself was now thirty-one almost thirty-two, she was more mature and grown up now then she had been at twenty- three, emotionally and physically. Physically she looked older then she used too, but she still looked younger then her actual age and she had filled out some over the years. Saphira was still Head of Magical Law Enforcement, she was very good at her job and loved it, she was sure Amelia Bones would be proud of the work she had done in the position. She and Kingsley continued to work well together and were very good friends. As she was with many of Order of the Phoenix members, even though the Order had been disbanded they still got together once or twice a year.

Saphira glanced up at the wedding picture of her and Oliver on her desk and smiled, she found it hard to believe her and Oliver had been married for almost eight years, she was enjoying very minute of it. She and Oliver were very happy, they had moved out of London to live in a house to be closer to Andromeda and Teddy. Teddy was nine now and was an amazing child, while he lived with Andromeda he spend a lot of his time with either Oliver and Saphira or Harry. He was very lucky to have many people in his life to love and take care of him, since his parents were dead. Saphira knew Teddy missed them, as did Saphira; he loved when Saphira and others tell him stories about Remus and Tonks. Andromeda was doing well, she was busy raising Teddy, Saphira and Oliver saw a lot of Andromeda as they lived in walking distance, they went for evening walks together a couple times a week and had dinner together. Andromeda and Narcissa had become very close over the years and it was clear they were happier having each other in their lives again.

Saphira like Andromeda became close to a person she had lost before, Rodolphus she would go visit him when she can it meant a lot that she had her father in her life, of course nothing could replace Ted in Saphira's heart or could undo the time they lost but they were starting over as best they can. Rodolphus had surprised Saphira a couple years ago by having the Ministry give her control of the Lestrange vault and assets. Saphira used most of that money to help the Ministry rebuild and the rest was saved in her and Oliver's vault at Gringotts.

Saphira glanced out of her office to see most everyone had left only a few remained at their desks. Saphira gathered the papers on her desk.

"Goodnight Saphira, I'm heading out," Saphira looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Goodnight, Harry, See you tomorrow," Saphira said.

"Night boss," Harry said as he left.

From the window in her office, she saw Ron and Hermione and waved bye to them. Saphira put the papers in her desk, grabbed her coat and purse. Saphira walked to the door and looked back at the pictures that lined a self behind her desk, a picture of her with Ted, Andromeda and Tonks, a picture of just her and Tonks taken a Bill and Fluer's wedding, her and Oliver on their Honeymoon, Teddy, her and Rodolphus, and the Order of the Phoenix. Saphira smiled, turned off the light and closed the door. Walking to the lift Saphira saw Kingsley talking to some of his workers.

"Goodnight Saphira," He said.

"Night Minister," Saphira said. Saphira took the lift down to the Lobby and the doors opened, Saphira had just stepped and heard someone calling her name.

"Saphira" Saphira looked over and saw Oliver and Teddy by the fountain, she made her way over to them and Teddy gave her a hug.

"Auntie," Teddy said.

"Hi Teddy, how are you, did you have fun with Oliver today?"

"I'm good! Yes Oliver and the team let me help with practice, guess what, I got to let out the Quaffle and bludgers, it was fun," Teddy said rapidly.

"That's great Teddy,"

"Saphira guess who we saw just now?" Teddy said.

"Who?"

"Harry, he said he's looking forward to dinner tomorrow night, and he asked if I could spend the night, if it was okay, I told him I'd have to ask Nana first," Teddy said.

"Well I'm sure Nana will be fine with you sleeping over," Saphira said then turned to Oliver,

"Hi Honey,"

"Hi beautiful," Oliver said and kissed his wife. Teddy watched and made a face.

"Eww, that's gross," Oliver and Saphira smiled at Teddy.

"How was your day, Saphira?" Oliver asked.

"It was good, "Saphira said. "Let's get out of here; we have somewhere to be,"

"Yes we do," Oliver said. They walked to the Floo network both holding on to Teddy's hands and going into the fireplace, and after a second, landed in the Lestrange Mansion living room

"Madam Wood," The Auror greeted her and stepped aside, Saphira and Oliver were one of few people allowed to visit the Rodolphus at his home, the others being the Malfoys and Andromeda. Saphira was the one who visited most often.

"Tyler, how is my father? And how many times have I told you not to call me Madam?" Saphira asked the Auror named Tyler.

"Your father is fine and you know I can't Madam, not when on duty," Tyler said.

"Saphira," Rodolphus said coming into the room his face lighting up seeing his daughter, he wrapped his arms around her, and she kissed his check.

"How are you dad?" Saphira asked.

"I'm good, Thank you," Rodolphus said.

"You're welcome,"

"Hello Teddy, Oliver," Rodolphus said to the other to visitors.

"Hello Sir," Oliver said. Teddy gave Rodolphus a smile, then saw a gold ship statue on the other side of the room, and ran over to it.

"Teddy, leave it be," Saphira said,

"No it's fine, he can look at it," Rodolphus said.

"Teddy, please be careful, Saphira said.

"I will," Teddy said.

"Just a minute, I'll be back," Saphira said to Oliver and Rodolphus.

"Well Oliver would you like some brandy?"

"Yes I would, Sir."

"Good, now tell me how Quidditch is going this year so far," Rodolphus said opening the bottle of brandy.

Saphira walked up the stairs and down the hall until she reached the door to her old room and opened it, the room looked like time stood still from 1981. Saphira smiled at the scene from the doorway and spoke.

"Hi sweetie,"

"Mummy," The little girl said getting up from the table she was drawing at and ran into her mothers arms. Saphira lifted her up and her daughter wrapped her arms around her.

"I missed you mummy,"

"I missed you too Katerina," Saphira said to her five year old daughter. "Did you have fun with your grandfather?"

"Yeah"

Katerina Helena Wood was born May 19 2002. Katerina was without a doubt the spitting image of Saphira, same brown eyes, curly hair, only Katerina's hair was a touch darker then Saphira's hair, same House of Black good looks, high cheekbones, everything. As much as her daughter resembled her and therefore Bellatrix and Andromeda, Saphira only saw Oliver when she looked at daughter and some of, Teddy, Tonks, and Andromeda in her personality but nothing of her.

Sometimes Saphira could not believe she was a mother, one time she remembered being frightened by the very thought when Dora brought it up but her she was. Her reaction when she first found out she was pregnant, she was scared out of her mind, and refused to admit it to her self, but Oliver and Andromeda managed to calm her down after she told them and they told her everything would be okay and it was. She now had Katarina and another daughter who was two, Chloe Andromeda, who was with her grandmother and namesake Andromeda tonight. Saphira had thought of naming Chloe after Dora but decided since Nymphadora detested her name she would not and she remembered Dora loved the name Chloe.

"Mummy, look what I drew," Katarina said after Saphira put her down,

"Show me what you drew Kat," Saphira sat with Kat on her lap at the table.

"This is me, you, Daddy, Chloe, Nana, grandfather, Teddy, Auntie Dora, Uncle Remus, Grandpa Ted, Cissy, Lucius, Draco, Astoria, Scorpius, Grandfather Rodolphus, and this is Bellatrix,"

Katerina paused and looked up to make sure her mum was not upset Bellatrix was in the picture,

"And I made one with the Weasley's and Harry too since they're like family,"

"I love them Kat, you did a good job," Saphira said looking at her daughter's artwork.

Saphira and Oliver did tell Katarina some about Bellatrix that she was not a good person and that she had died. While Andromeda was her grandmother, Bellatrix was Saphira's mother; they explained Saphira's adoption into the Tonks family as best they could to a five year old who was a little young to understand. Saphira would never tell her daughters what Bellatrix had done to her. After becoming a mother herself and loving her daughters the way she did, she did not know how Bellatrix could ever do the things she did. In a way that made what Bellatrix did to her harder. Saphira knew her feeling towards Bellatrix and the trauma of what happened to her would never go away completely but Saphira felt over the last nine years that she had healed the best she can, and now did not let anything get in her life.

"Come one Kat, let's go home," Saphira said standing up and lifting her daughter to balance on her hip

"Wait mummy I need to put the tiger Ella back," Saphira looked at the table and saw her old stuffed cat on the table she took in and placed it back on the shelf.

"Okay Ella is back her place," Saphira said walking out of the room and carried Kat downstairs.

"There are my girls," Oliver said when his wife and daughter come back into the living room

"Hi Daddy," Katerina said. Saphira put Katerina down who immediately ran over to Teddy who was now playing wizard's chess.

"Thank you for watching her dad," Saphira said.

"My pleasure, Katerina is always welcome to visit. Thank you for letting her visit," Rodolphus said looking over at his granddaughter playing with Teddy.

Saphira knew it was important for Rodolphus to see his granddaughter, he adored her and Kat loved her grandfather very much. Rodolphus face lighted up like when Saphira was around when he played with his granddaughter. Saphira thought maybe getting to see her daughter grow up helped Rodolphus feel less guilty about not being there when Saphira grew up.

"Saphira, we better be going, we don't want to keep Andromeda and Chloe waiting to have dinner," Oliver said. "Kat, Teddy come on let's go,"

"Your right, Goodnight Dad, See you this weekend for dinner with Andromeda and Chloe,"

"Goodnight Sweetheart," Rodolphus said giving Saphira a hug. Oliver helped Katerina put on her Puddlemere United jacket with his number on the back.

"Say goodnight to your grandfather," Oliver said picking Katerina up.

"Goodnight, Grandfather," Katerina said blowing Rodolphus a kiss. Rodolphus blew her a kiss back.

"Goodnight, have a goodnight, tell Andromeda I said hello and give Chloe a kiss for me," Saphira and her family stepped back in the fireplace.

"I will, Goodnight dad, Tyler," Saphira said before using the hand that was not holding Teddy's and dropping the Floo Powder.

AndromedaEBlack: Thanks for reading. There will only be one more chapter left in this story. Which I will post as soon as I can which hopefully wont be over a month like this chapter, sorry about that, school and procrastination got it the way. Yes, Saphira now is happily married which always planned it this way, the girl needed to be happy after all, she has been though, although the damage to her will never completely go away. Little Katerina Helena Wood the little surprise of this chapter, did anyone see Saphira having kids coming? Katerina's middle name is for Helena Bonham Carter who was amazing as Bellatrix Lestrange and Chloe's middle name Andromeda I do not need to explain.

Until the last chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	31. Epilogue

Part 31

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar.

Warning: There are spoilers for the last three Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

**Aragornevenstar4eva**: Yay 100th review, this is awesome thank you as always for a review. Yeah I did do a time jump as this chapter will do too. Yeah I know you don't want it to be over, I don't either but I have to end it at some point. Yes keeping the references to the books is important to me to mention even in chapters years after. Well about a sequel I'm not going to rule it out but right now I have two things I want to write first if I decide to do one. Haha yeah Oliver is still scared of Rodolphus, I would be to if I was him. Yeah he's good with the kids because he didn't have a chance with Saphira.

September 1 2017

Saphira rolled over in bed and turned off her alarm clock, sitting on the nightstand. Saphira opened her eyes and remained in bed not wanting to get up from the great night sleep she had. She rolled over to her husband's empty side and saw a note on the pillow.

_Morning Beautiful _

_I took Kat and Teddy for some early morning Quidditch practice. We'll be home in plenty time to get ready to go to King's Cross. _

_Love _

_Oliver _

Saphira read the note and thought about Kat's reaction to getting up early to play Quidditch. Kat loved Quidditch as much as her dad did. Oliver had been so happy when their daughter made Keeper last year; Saphira thought he was going to start crying when they read their daughter's letter.

Saphira took a shower, changed into lounge clothes and headed downstairs where she could smell someone making pancakes. She wandered in the kitchen where she heard chattering coming from and saw her mum, and Chloe making breakfast while her youngest child Henry sitting at the counter.

"Good morning mum," Chloe said rushing over to give her mum a hug.

Chloe was now twelve; she was a wonderful, vibrant girl. In looks, she looked like Andromeda and Tonks, as she inherited a heart shaped face, but there was a lot of Oliver in her and a little Rodolphus too. Chloe's hair was lighter brown then that of her siblings and parents, also it was straight, and her brown eyes sparkled. Her personality was definitely closer to Andromeda's whom she was very close too.

"Morning Chloe" Saphira greeted "Hi Henry,"

"Hi Mum," Henry said, smiling.

Henry the youngest was born March 8 2008 and the only boy. He looked like his dad as much as Katerina looked like Saphira. His personality was also very much like Oliver but also Saphira's. Saphira was thankful he had Teddy around and Hugo Weasley to play with since he had two older sisters. While all three of them got along with each other, the girls did like to be with only each other and talk about things that did not interest Henry.

"Mum, I didn't know you were coming over?" Saphira said walking over to Andromeda.

"And miss seeing my grandchildren off before they go to Hogwarts besides I get to make my family breakfast," Andromeda said as she stirred the batter that Chloe had just added the ingredients too.

"I'm glad you're here Mum," Saphira said. "So what have you been discussing this morning?"

"Besides making chocolate chip pancakes, Hogwarts, Mum I cant wait for this school year, my first year was great but this year will be better," Chloe said.

"Yes if you and your sister can keep out of trouble, you too are so much like you Aunt and Mum can't keep out of trouble," Andromeda said.

"Nana, it's my fault that Kat and I get into mischief it finds us, and we haven't broken hardly any rules unlike Teddy or Uncle Harry," Chloe said.

'Fair point," Andromeda said. Saphira smiled remembering her and Dora's days getting into trouble at Hogwarts.

"Henry, I can't wait until you get to join me and Kat next year it will be great," Chloe said to her brother.

"Me too," Henry said. "Mummy what House do you think I'll be in?" Henry asked.

"What House do you want to be in?"

"Umm Gryffindor like, you, Dad, Kat and Teddy, but I don't know about Slytherin,"

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherin Henry, right Chloe?" Saphira said.

"No, everyone is nice; at least the people I know are,"

"...And Henry I was in Slytherin as was your Grandfather Rodolphus remember," Andromeda said.

"See Henry nothing wrong with Slytherin, and you'd have your sister with you in either Gryffindor or Slytherin," Saphira wrapped her arms from behind her son to hug him. "But do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you'll be in Ravenclaw since you to smart for your own good," Saphira said and kissed Henry's check, then took a seat beside him.

"Can I at least have an animagus like you then?" Henry asked.

"Me too, I want to be a tiger like you Mum," Chloe said.

"Maybe you will, Well the animagus part I can't say you'd become a tiger," Saphira said.

They then heard the noise of brooms landing followed by talking in the front yard. Then Katerina and Teddy came in the door continuing their conversation.

"Teddy you are such a sore loser," Katerina said coming in the kitchen.

"I am not I just don't see how you blocked all of my throws in the first place,"

"Well maybe if you weren't flirting will your girlfriend in the first place," Kat said standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I was not!"

"You so were Teddy and I have this thing called natural talent,"

"Natural talent," Teddy said as if to question.

"Yes natural talent," Then the two snickered and burst out laughing.

"Fine, Kat you won this time," Teddy said.

"Yay, you so know I won," Katerina said smiling brightly

"Un-huh," Teddy said then went to the refrigerator to get milk.

"Good game?" Saphira asked.

"Yeah Mum it was good, besides Daddy waking me up extremely early," Katerina said letting her long black hair out of its messy braid.

"Oh Kat, morning air is the best for a game of Quidditch," Oliver said coming in the kitchen.

"Says you daddy," Oliver said.

"Yes I do, Honey you'll be happy to hear our daughter is doing very well with Keeper and I think with her I think Gryffindor will win every game…Chloe I'm sure Slytherin will do well too,"

"It's okay Daddy, if my house doesn't win I want Katerina's House to win," Chloe said.

"Thanks Chloe," Katerina said.

"I know you'll do great Katerina," Saphira said.

"I'm sure Kat, will do wonderful now Teddy, Kat and Oliver please take a shower before breakfast is ready,"

"Okay Nana," Teddy said then went up the stairs followed by Katerina.

"Andromeda, will you make some bacon too, please?" Oliver asked.

"Alright Oliver,"

"Best mother in law ever," Oliver said then left the kitchen but not before stealing some chocolate chips from a bowl.

After chatting with the remaining members of her family in the kitchen for a while, Saphira headed upstairs to change clothes. She heard the shower in her bathroom stop a few minutes after she came in the room. Saphira changed out of her loungewear, and put on pantyhose and a shirt, after zipping the skirt up, she saw Oliver come out of the shower, half dressed.

"Hey Beautiful," Oliver said admiring his wife.

"Hi," Saphira said, and then started buttoning her shirt. Oliver put his arms around her to stop her and he gave her a kiss, and then spun her to kiss her again. Saphira smiled at him after the longer kiss.

"Can you believe our kids or almost all in Hogwarts, Henry will be home only for one more year," Oliver said.

"I know, it's hard to believe but at least we have peace of mind, Hogwarts is safe now, If I had any thought It wasn't I would station Aurors there very quickly"

"I know you would,"

"As much as I love and will miss our children when they're at school it will be nice to have the house to ourselves next year,"

"Me too," Oliver said and gave her a kiss.

"There will be plenty of time for that come on we need to get our daughters to King's Cross," Saphira said.

After enjoying a wonderful breakfast, Oliver and Teddy were putting Chloe and Katerina's trunks in the car while Chloe and Henry played on the swing in the front yard. Andromeda and Saphira finish up in the kitchen.

"Thanks Mum for breakfast," Saphira said

"Your welcome sweetheart, I love making breakfast for my family,"

"What you doing when we take the kids to London Mum?"

"Narcissa and I are going out to lunch,"

"Good tell her I said hello, well Oliver and I might do some shopping in London but when I get home would you like to go for a walk just you and me?"

"I will and I would love to Saphira,"

"Great, well we better get started to drive to London," Saphira said, then they walked to the front

"Yes you should, see you this evening, and Saphira, I don't tell you enough how proud I am of you over these last seventeen years you've became more remarkable everyday, I think you're a wonderful mother, and an amazing daughter," Andromeda said then gave Saphira a hug.

"Thank you mum for saying that, I love you, you're a wonderful mum too and nana,"

Thank you, I love you too, it is great to see that wonderful happy life you have for yourself, I know Dora and Ted love have loved to see how your life is now,"

"I believe they know and Remus too," Saphira said, "At times I wouldn't believed at forty-one I would have everything I do,"

Then they heard Katerina bounce down the stairs and stood next to her mum, Saphira put her arm around her daughter.

"I have a lot to be grateful for,"

"Yes you do," Andromeda said and hugged Katerina. "Bye Kat, have a good time see you a Christmas,"

"Bye Nana, I'll write you once a week," Kat said.

"I'll look forward to it," Andromeda said.

"Come on Mum," Katerina said and linked arms with Saphira as they walked to the car where everyone was in the car besides Oliver.

"Ready to go Saphira," Oliver said.

"Yeah,"

"Good, here are the keys,"

"You can play Quidditch but can't drive Oliver Wood," Saphira said.

"No, Quidditch is less involved then driving besides my wife can drive to which I thank Ted," Oliver said. Saphira laughed and got in the drivers seat then made sure everyone was ready then started the car all waving to Andromeda as they drove down the driveway.

The ride to London was nice; Teddy, Katerina, Chloe and Henry were in rapid discussion about Hogwarts the whole drive over. They made it to Kings Cross station with twenty minutes before the train was to leaving for Hogwarts at eleven. Teddy spotted his girlfriend Victoire Weasley with her parents Bill and Fluer unloading their car and went to join them. On the way into the station, they saw Ron parking his car and waved to him, Hermione and their children Rose and Hugo. The kids all walked ahead Katerina and Chloe pushing their trolleys, Oliver and Saphira walked behind holding hands. When they reached the platform barrier, Katerina and Chloe looked back at their parents, Oliver and Saphira nodded for them to go ahead, the sisters smiled at each other then ran though the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Henry stayed and held hands with his mother to go though the Platform.

Even after years of seeing the Hogwarts Express the red train still looked magical to Saphira and with all the people running around the platform, the atmosphere was very happy and excited. Saphira looked at her son's smiling face as he looked at the train.

"Mum next year I'll be going on this!" Henry said looking at the train in amazement and excitement for him being able to go next year.

"Yes you will Henry come on let's find your sisters," Saphira said as the three of them made their way through the crowd and they saw Katerina and Chloe making their way back to them after dropping off their trunks.

"Mum, dad we saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry over that way," Chloe said pointing them out.

"Really," Saphira said and spotted them a little ways down the platform. They other four spotted her and waved as did their kids. Henry ran over to Hugo and Lily and began chatting with them Saphira and Oliver waved back in return.

"Well Kat, Chloe you better get going, the train is going to leave soon,"

"Yeah you're right Dad," Katerina said and gave her dad a hug. "Bye Daddy, I'll see you and Mum for the first game right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Oliver said. Then Katerina hugged Saphira while Chloe hugged Oliver.

"I'll miss you Kat, love you,"

"I love you too and I'll miss you Mum," Katerina said then let go of the hug to let Chloe hug their mum.

"Chloe, I'll miss you too, "Saphira said hugging her youngest daughter.

"Me too, Mum," Chloe said. "Tell Grandfather we'll write to him,"

"I'll tell him, you two be good,"

"When are we not good," Katerina said.

"I can think of a few times," Saphira said.

"So can I," Oliver said,

"We promise to be good well most of time we will be," Katerina said. "Come on Chloe we should get our seats,"

"Yeah," Chloe said just when Henry came back and they hugged him and told him they could not wait for him to join them next year.

"Bye girls, love you both," Saphira said.

"Have a great time and write frequently," Oliver said. The girls waved to their family one more time before getting on the train.

"Hi Saphira," Teddy said coming up behind her.

"Hey where have you been?" Saphira asked.

"Snogging Victoire," Henry said laughing,"

"Ah," Saphira said.

"I was seeing her off," Teddy said.

"Un-huh,"

"Kat and Chloe are on the train," Teddy asked.

"Yes, they are," Saphira said.

"Hey Oliver, Auntie, I was wondering if I could take Henry out for lunch maybe go to a park or the zoo after?"

"What do you think Henry?" Oliver asked.

"I'd love to Teddy!" Henry said going over to hold Teddy's hand.

"Thank you," Saphira said. They heard Katerina and Chloe yell from the train "Bye Mum, Bye Dad, Teddy and Henry!" They waved back at them; Oliver pulled his wife closer to him and put his hand on her hip, as the train started moving.

Saphira waved bye to her daughters smiling faces as the train pulled away thinking about her conversation with Andromeda earlier it was true after everything that had happened in her life. Running away from her parents when they were arrested, being adopted by Andromeda and Ted, becoming part of their family, going to Hogwarts. Going on to becoming an Auror, being conflicted about her feeling towards her biological family and who they are, being tortured by her mother her trauma from that until getting closure after Bellatrix's death, Ted, Dora and Remus's death, The Battle of Hogwarts. Her relationships good, bad, complicated with everyone. The experiences in her life had led her to this moment. Good and bad, the bad had faded just as her dark mark was now a scar. She would always carry some scares from her past. Now that she was here with so much to be grateful for, she would not want her life to be any different.

This was the way, it was meant to be.

AndromedaEBlack: Thank you for reading. This story was been fun if at times challenging to write over the time I've been writing. I'm very happy with how this story turned out, very pleased with how it ended. I will be writing a Prequel after I work out the plot more. I plan to post the first chapter of the prequel on a very important date this November along with at some point this year a story, I am writing about the Black family. I do plan on going back and fixing any grammar/spelling I didn't catch.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorite, and those who will do so after I post this chapter. I could not have done it without you. If anyone has any questions or anything PM me, I will answer. I hope you will read the prequel when I post it. Until then. Thank you.


End file.
